


Black Diaries

by LilliySilverback



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hufflepuff Bonnie Bennett, Ravenclaw Draco, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black raises Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliySilverback/pseuds/LilliySilverback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius didn't wait to escape Azkaban. When Albus didn't bail him out he knew something was up, and so Sirius hatched a plan of his own. Taking Harry, Sirius contacted a distant cousin; the Bennett's. There, in Mystic Falls, Sirius would rebuild the Black Family to its former glory. Together they would show the magical world just why the name Black was to be feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality Sets In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess_of_the_Multiverses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter he wouldn't have been so gullible and trusting... just saying
> 
> WARNING!: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Reasonable!Sirius, Sane!Bellatrix, Good!Narcissa, MerlinianWitch!Hufflepuff!Bonnie, Slytherin!Harry, Ravenclaw!Draco, NAMECHANGE!, MAJOR AU, mentions of Wiccan magic
> 
> PAIRINGS: Andy X Tim, Al X Shelia, Charlie Weasley X Izzy, Danny X Elena (one-sided), George X Caroline, Sam X Liz
> 
> NON-PAIRINGS: (under no circumstance will these characters be a couple): Anyone who shares a last name, the Tonks/ Bennetts/ Blacks will not be mixing further, Bella X Rodolphus (divorced), Chrissy (Narcissa) X Lucious (divorced), Caroline X Evan

 

 

Cold. It was just so _cold_. A figure sat, rocking back and forth in the confines of his cell. Chilling laughter filled the air as a cruel voice taunted the prisoner, "Oh Sirius Black, how far you have fallen. Tell me, was it worth it? Was it worth betraying your only friends, was it worth their screams? What did You-Know-Who offer you? More money? Power? Perhaps a place among your family? You sicken me. You are nothing more than an ungrateful bastard! Should've known, honestly. Blacks are as Dark as they come. Hope your parents are proud you sick bastard!"

On and on it went. They always taunted him. It was almost enough to make Sirius feel guilty for his teasing Snivellus all those years back. Surely he too didn't have these dark thoughts swimming around in his head day in and day out? The voices whispering they were right. After all, didn't the very name _Black_ stand as a symbol of the darkness? Maybe they were right. Maybe he was a dark wizard, but if there was one thing he was certain of it was his love for his godson.

And what was to become of Little Harry as Sirius lie rotting in the Wizarding World's Cruelest Prison? The Longbottoms's surely couldn't care for him if Rabastian's taunts were to be believed. Who did that leave next? Amelia Bones, right? But if what Sirius heard from the guards' whisperings was true she didn't have him either. Remus couldn't care for the child, not with his condition. So _who_ had him? Why hadn't he heard? _Why hadn't he heard?_

Something about the whole situation didn't feel right. Dumbledore knew Peter was the Secret Keeper, so surely he called for Sirius's innocence, right? Sure Sirius chased Peter, that rat, down. But he escaped, and killed what, twelve Muggles? That's announcing his guilt right there! Sirius should already be out and hunting the streets for the traitor, not wasting another month locked inside a grimy cell. He was a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House for crying out loud!

So why was he still locked up? They had to believe Dumbledore, they had too. Unless, he didn't tell them. But why? Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell them? What did he have to gain? Harry? What could this mean?

This was getting too complicated; Sirius was never the heavy thinker. That was Remus. Still, why did Dumbledore feel he needed Harry? Was he the reason behind his disappearance? But where could he hide the most famous boy in the whole magical- NO! HE WOULDN'T! NOT THOSE DAMNABLE DURSLEYS!

"If that bastard _dare_ place my pup with such _vile, disgusting, sorry_ excuses for human beings I'll kill him _myself_!" Sirius growled to himself, his exclamation startling the nearby guards and catching his neighboring prisoner's interests. It was the first time he had spoken in months, after all, leaving his voice dry, cracked and hoarse.

Sirius sneered at his company; all that mattered was his precious pup. How could he have been so stupid? It was true he had always been the most immature of his fellows, but he was a Pureblooded Heir for Morgana's sake! How could he have been so reckless, especially in regards to his pup? He would _never_ risk Harry like that. It was so unlike him, but who had the power to manipulate a Black's mind? Surely it couldn't have been Voldemort; the man was dead after all. That only left Dumbledore, but why? To get Sirius out of the way, but out of the way of what?

The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how much he seriously hated the old bastard. If getting James and Lily killed wasn't enough (it was Dumbles's idea for Peter to be the Secret Keeper) he had to lock Sirius away as well only so he could purposely place Harry in what would obviously be an abusive household. Yep, Sirius decided he really hated Dumbledore. He'd rather go dark and embrace the Black Madness then ever listen to that bastard ever again. And he would! He would do whatever it took to free Harry and give him the life he deserved, a life with a family that would love him and show him just how special he really was.

Now, just who should be a part of this little family? Sirius of course, would be the Head as he was in charge of Harry. Remus would need to be found, as Sirius knew the man's loyalty to not only himself but their pup. The little one would need a mother figure, also. Who out of the Blacks would be best (as they were the only ones he would even consider at this time due to his power over them)? Andromeda had a kid of her own, about five years older than Harry if he wasn't mistaken. Narcissa had a son too though she was married to that Malfoy prat. Bellatrix was barren last he heard, but maybe that was Rodulpus's fault.

Andy would definitely be a positive influence on the kid, so she was worth including, and that husband of hers wasn't too bad either. Cissy could use a bit of work, but with Andy's help it shouldn't be too hard to persuade her. Bella though, she was lost in the Madness. Maybe, though, he could use that. It was worth a try. He would just have to wait and see, it would be a while till the next guard shift after all, and it was best he wait to conduct his business when everyone else lie sleeping.

Yes, Sirius finally had a plan in mind, and he could hardly wait to put it into action.

* * *

 

**_Black Diaries_ **

* * *

 

Midnight. How poetic really, Lily would be proud of his chosen time. It was perfect though; the moonlight barely shown at all on the desecrated prison, the guards were on the ground floor waiting for the next six-hour post to show up (no one ever wanted to linger longer than they had to), most of the prisoners were attempting to catch up on long lost sleep, and the Dementors were ignoring his Animagus form.

Having taken the form of a large black canine with thick matted fur and haunting gray eyes, Sirius easily slipped his mostly-starved frame through the bars of his cell. He trotted for a bit down the aisle before he stopped before his youngest cousin's cell. Bellatrix lie curled up in a ball along the only stone wall of her cell on the sorry excuse for a mat provided. Her long luscious raven locks had long lost their luster and now framed her head as a dark shadow of frizz. Though he could not see past the large black robe draped across her frame he knew she too was suffering from the poor amounts of food and was mere steps away from starving herself.

A soft whimper left his throat at the sight of his family in such a condition, even if it mirrored his own. Even if she quite possibly brought it upon herself. The sound, though not loud enough to carry, was enough to wake her from her light and shaky slumber. Immediately she snapped into attention, and Sirius shifted back into human form in the blink of an eye.

For a moment they both simply stared at one another, neither sure how to start. Finally, it was Bellatrix who spoke,

"You're out… but how? Why? What?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as if she understood without saying how very important it was she remain quiet.

"Yes, and you can be too. First, you must answer me honestly if I believe you I will take you with me when I escape. There will be no others, just the two of us. The rest will remain. Do you understand?" His voice was low, breathy but slow and haunting as well. Very slowly, Bellatrix nodded, as if in a trance. "Very good. Now, tell me the conditions of yours and Rodulphus's marriage contract." She scrunched up her nose as if trying to remember. The action took years off her face and reminded Sirius she was nearly the same age as him.

"My will is his will, my heart is his heart, my mind is his mind, and my body his to command. I must bare an heir or forfeit my right to bare. I must submit to his will or lose myself. I must serve his Lords faithfully or lose my magic. I exist only to serve, and to enjoy serving is my fate." With every word uttered his fears were confirmed. After all, this was the girl who had befriended Lily on the train with no care for her blood, so why else would she willingly serve a pureblooded agenda?

" **I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby disband the marriage contract of one Rodulphus LeStrange and Bellatrix Black. So I have decreed, so mote it be.** " A flash of violet light surrounded Bellatrix and the body in the cell next to hers, which could only be her now former husband. Silent tears flowed freely down the pale woman's face as she felt the restricting bonds of her marriage being broken. She was free.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you, Siri!" Sirius watched the woman begin to sob her relief, trying her very best to remain quiet.

"Am I right in believing everything you've done since the contract was not of your own violation?" The woman could only nod in response. Sirius let out a weathered smile, "Well, then I think it's about time we return home, don't you?" Bellatrix attempted to dry her tears as she moved closer to her cousin, allowing only the cold steel bars to separate them. "Can you still shift?" She gave a shaky nod and ever so slowly the change began.

The painstakingly slow process showed how long it had been since she had transformed, and the pain in doing so now was obvious. Not but a few moments later, though, a small black fox with a white tuff of hair on her chest and at the tip of her tail sat before him. Her violet eyes shone brightly in the darkness, and she easily slipped through the bars. Sirius quickly shifted and together they made their escape.

* * *

 

**_Black Diaries_**

* * *

 

Grimmauld Place. It was the ancestral home of the Blacks, at least before Voldemort had screwed everyone over. Now, though, it was merely a trashed, desecrating old magically remodeled apartment. In all honesty, Sirius doubted his mother's stories of it being the 'ancestral home'. They were Blacks, surely they owned better than an apartment.

It hadn't taken too long for Sirius and Bella to swim the stretch of ocean to a small island in canine forms. It had taken a while to rest, though, allowing their magical cores to replenish just enough so they could begin an apparating trail not unlike a skipping stone so they may return to the house of Sirius's childhood. He didn't like returning, but he knew it was a must, and so didn't complain. For now, he would seek out those faithful to the family ways, those he could trust, if any still existed.

Sirius shook his head before setting about to his task. He had a lot of work to do before he would be ready to come to his pup's aid, even if the idea of Little Harry remaining in that house another day nearly killed him. Only the thought of the life they would build together kept him from chasing after the pup immediately. He needed to wait, to think this through, as difficult as that was.

He wouldn't risk his pup _ever_ again.

 


	2. A Future Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Obviously if I owned Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries the main characters wouldn't be so hollow. Let me give a tour of my perceptions of these characters.
> 
> WARNING!: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Reasonable!Sirius, Sane!Bellatrix, MAJOR AU

 

Gringott's was the first stop. Sirius knew he needed to get a plan in place, in case everything went south, and that the goblins were the best ones for the job. It was easy to sneak into Diagon Alley, not so much on the Bank's end. Though, he knew it was foolish anyway.

It was a lesser known fact Goblins can see through glamours, so it was no surprise when the teller's eyes widened in shock upon taking in Sirius's appearance under the disguise. Without an ounce of hesitation, Sirius followed the goblin guard to a more private and secure room. He was left alone for a brief moment, and only his knowledge of the goblin's neutral standing with wizard affairs kept him calm.

That moment ended when a rather large goblin with a head full of shockingly white hair and a round girth entered the meeting room. Sirius immediately straightened his spine, recognizing the Black Family's adviser. The goblin, Master Ripclaw, cleared his throat before motioning them both to be seated and waved in a younger goblin scribe. The goblin wasn't one Sirius recognized, so his eyes narrowed slightly at the stranger's presence.

"Perhaps, Lord Black, it would be best for the duration of this meeting that you drop your glamour." Sirius obliged; the appearance of a nondescript brunet with dull brown eyes and average features melting away to reveal freshly washed and cut raven black locks that flowed in controlled waves down to broad shoulders. Cool grey eyes leveled on the goblin pair, matching the black and grey styled robes that hung loosely on his frame to disguise the damage done by prison. Ripclaw seemed to take this into account as he nodded. "Now, perhaps it would be best if we get straight to business then?"

"Yes. Tell me, Master Ripclaw, when was the reading of the Potter Will? I was not notified during my… occupation." Sirius's eyes narrowed further as the goblins exchanged a look, the younger quickly jotting down the conversation as it flowed. Ripclaw shifted uncomfortably in his seat before clearing his throat.

"Yes well, that would be due to the fact the will was sealed."

Silence reigned; the type of deep cold silence only present when an individual known for brash actions in rage attempted to 'keep their cool'. Steel grey eyes hardened, sharper than any blade as he gazed down at the shorter beings before him. Ripclaw shifted in his seat once more under the Black Lord's glare.

"And who, might I ask, sealed the will?" Each word was forced out through gritted teeth, each sharp and edged with a barely restrained rage.

"Dumbledore, on the ministry's authority." No beating around the bush, no holding back words. The elder goblin must have sensed Sirius would stand for no such thing.

"FUCK!" The Muggle swear flowed as hot and sharp as lightning from his lips, pulled back in a vicious sneer as they were. "Let me guess, Dumbledick also handled Harry's placement as well?" If the goblins' were startled by his choice of words they masked their expressions well.

"Yes, Lord Black. He insisted and refused the aid of Goblin Wards."

"Of course, he fucking did! That bastard! Placing the heir of an Ancient and Noble House with Muggles! Magic hating ones at that! Oh no, he couldn't allow a word to get out. No, the Boy-Who-Lived must be hidden, malleable, a child fucking soldier! If a single hair on my pup's head is harmed Dumbledore will rue the day he fucked with the Marauders!" Once Sirius's rant was over and his face was beginning to recede from that awful red hue he glanced over only to notice the exceedingly pale visages of the two goblins sitting across from him.

"Muggles?" The younger asked in a broken whisper.

"Yes," Sirius sucked in a deep breath attempting to calm himself now that his suspicions had been confirmed. "But not for long. First, tell me: How long was I in Azkaban? My house-elf is most unaccommodating at the present." The Animagus straightened his cuffs as he had seen his father do on many occasions as he attempted to right himself.

"Nearly twenty-eight months, my Lord." Steel orbs widened at the rebus's goblin's admission. He'd been gone longer than he thought.

"I see," he began, stroking his trimmed goatee in thought. "We'll need to push forward in our plans then. Alright, I'll need for you to arrange a meeting with Andromeda Tonks. Keep it quiet, tell her it's about her accounts with the Black Family."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Good, depending on how that goes I'll also need a meeting arranged with Lady Narcissa Malfoy, give her the same excuse. Move Bellatrix's dowry back into her personal vault; leave only the minimum to keep it open on the LeStrange's side." Sirius began pacing along the farthest wall of the room, the goblins eyeing him wearily. He paid them no mind as he continued. "How quickly can you draw up a blood adoption contract? Full heirship the whole ship-bang?"

"We can have it done by your meeting with Mrs. Tonks, my Lord. When would you like this meeting to take place?" Ripclaw signaled for the young scribe to continue writing again.

"No later than next Friday, the sooner the better. I'll also need to get my hands on some fake IDs, I suppose. I also will need to make a trip down to the master vault before I leave. Yes, that should do it for today. When can we visit the vault? I have some things I need to check." Sirius found himself already at the door with his glamour back in place, waiting for the goblins with a raised brow.

* * *

 

**_Black Diaries_ **

* * *

 

 

"So, how did it go?" Sirius grunted his response as he plopped down on the overstuffed lounge in his drawing room. The voice's owner simply hummed in amusement before claiming a seat next to him, placing his head in her lap. She began to stroke his hair calmingly, very nearly putting him to sleep.

"Andy agreed to a meeting on Wednesday, told her it was about her accounts. We'll deal with Cissy after that. I also managed to get a self-updating copy of the family tapestry, though it only goes back mid-eighteen hundreds. Remember Uncle Alphard?" Sirius shifted in his cousin's lap to pull the piece of charmed parchment out of his coat pocket. Bella hummed in thought for a moment, her violet eyes flicking across the room as if organizing her thoughts.

"Wasn't he disowned for something or another? Too bad really, he always gave the best birthday presents." Sirius rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics before sitting up straight and unraveling the parchment so she could see.

" **I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, do so decree that all living members of the House of Black be reinstated until the time for this Lord's evaluation of their crimes. So I have spoken, so mote it be.** " A brilliant flash of silver tinged violet light briefly blinded the pair before updating the inked-in tree. Right as Sirius had guessed, a new name appeared beside their uncle; a Miss Sheila Bennett. The two took a moment to scan over any other possible connections close enough throughout the family tree.

"So you've reinstated Andy, Uncle Alphard, and thank Morgana the Weasleys weren't reinstated. I know you adore them, but Molly is a right bent and probably would've challenged you for Lordship." Bella stated firmly, her raven curls bouncing as she did so. Like Sirius, she was only just starting to heal, though she did have more down time than him to rest and recover. Her skin, though still pale, no longer looked quite as paper-thin; her hair retaining its original coloring and the greys fading. Her violet eyes glowed deeply with a fire that hadn't existed for a long time, and her face no longer appeared quite as hollow.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Still, we'll need to check in with this Bennett woman. She might just be our ticket out of this mess. At the very least we know Uncle Alphard will be willing to help, right?" Sirius sighed and lay back again, allowing Bella to smooth his raven waves like his mother used to do, back before she became a half-crazed bent.

"Alright, so we check in with her, then what? Do you really expect Andy and Cissy to just agree to pick up and move halfway across the world? This is the colonies we're talking about! How do we even know we'll be welcome? We have no pull, our names mean nothing. 'Black' is nothing more than a neon sign saying 'yeah, come get us and lock us up again'. What exactly are you expecting us to do?" Her voice was tight with strain, echoing in the old halfway house in both an eerie and foreign manner.

"Look Bells," Sirius sat up sharply, forcing Bellatrix to face him as he did so. "I don't have all the answers, and I only have a half-baked plan. But, it has to work, it **_has_** to. What other choice do we have?" At this point, he sighed and rubbed his face with a still malnourished hand. "I'm trying Bells, I really am. I'll talk with Andy, Cissy, Uncle Al. Together we can do this. We have too. I don't know where, and I don't fully know how, but we will make this and we will succeed. Together, we can be a family again."

"Alright Siri, alright." Bella sighed before dusting off her lavender evening gown. "I'm going to retire. Don't keep yourself up over this. You need the rest."

"What I need is to bring Harry home."

* * *

 

**_Black Diaries_**

* * *

 

 

 

Seven figures sat silently around a large oak dining table, each waiting for another to make the first move. Tension hang heavy through the air, nearly so tangible it could be wrought with a blade. A nervous swallow, sweaty palms. It could all so easily go wrong. Yet, it hadn't. They were all together, all waiting. For what?

A shorter man, barely five foot nine, sighed heavily. He ran a pale hand through shoulder length raven waves, closing silver orbs briefly in the process. He was dressed to impress though it had little meaning to the majority of his company, most simply wishing to get on with it.

To his immediate left sat a woman, merely two years older than his twenty-four. Her own raven curls hung graciously about slim shoulders and a prominent bosom, all accented by a dark emerald dressing gown and ebony corset. Violet orbs flashed first to her immediate neighbor, a woman nearly four years her elder along with her _charming_ husband before they flitted across the table to a stunning blonde vision in a chilling shade of silver.

"I suppose we should get on with it then," the silver eyed man spoke, his voice a deep tenor that absorbed his company easily.

"Well, Sirius, I suppose we all know why we're here?" The blonde's voice was crisp, sharp as her eyes narrowed across the way at the eldest of the sisters. The maple haired beauty's own lavender orbs narrowing in return.

"I suppose we do, dear sister. Tell me, how has that husband of yours been treating you? I hear you have an heir. Is he like his father yet? It's only a matter of time after all-"

"Silence," Sirius's cold tenor cut through the tension as his eyes grew sharp. "I have released Narcissa _Black_ from her marriage contract. Her boy, Draco, has also been instated into the family as second in line to the Lordship."

"And who would be the first?" A warm, deep bass cut in; the owner across from Sirius himself.

"That, Uncle, would be my blood-adopted son; Harry James Potter-Black. And the reason we are all here. We all want something," he began meeting the eyes of each individual. "Whether it be freedom," here he sent meaningful glances at both Bellatrix and Narcissa, the blonde unable to meet his eyes. "A safe future for our children," here he gazed deliberately at Andromeda and her husband, Theodore Tonks. "Or to be with family," his silver eyes met a violet color so deep they were nearly blue before turning to warm hazel as well. "We are a family, and I intend we act like one."

"What exactly is the plan, Sirius?" Alphard leaned forward on his elbows, his wife shooting him an amused glance from the corner of her eye.

"You and Sheila resident a small town called Mystic Falls, correct? How would they feel about a few more residents?" The wicked grin that managed to stretch across the youngest's face was nothing short of terrifying for anyone who had ever been on the receiving end of one of those devious glances. Bella chuckled softly, having already been privy to the plan and agreeing completely. Sheila raised a perfectly shaped midnight brow at the young man before she gave a small smirk of her own.

"I'm sure if we word it right we can manage. Thing is, can you manage the 'muggle' world?" At her words, Sirius let loose a deep chuckle that was not quite warm enough to be comforting.

"If I can manage to rescue my former godson from a muggle suburb without anyone thinking twice or even seeing me, not to mention put up with Lily Evans and her muggleborn ways I think I can manage a little change of scenery."

"Okay, so the plan is to pick up and disappear halfway across the world? Are you bloody serious?" Andromeda shouted in exasperation, Ted merely rubbing his face tiredly.

"Yes, yes I am," Sirius responded with a smirk, causing the entire company to roll their eyes. "No, seriously." He paused for effect. "I already have a house lined up, thanks to the goblins. It's one of the few boarding houses, an old manor I think though maybe it was a hotel. We have new identities too, nothing too original; hiding in plain sight and all that shite."

"Are we supposed to just pack up our lives and go?" Andromeda spat out through gritted teeth, narrowing lavender eyes fiercely.

"Look, that is honestly up to you. I'm simply saying the option is here if you want it. Bella, Cissy, and Draco are coming. Sheila and Alphard are already there. I need a place for Harry, to keep him safe. And, as much as I hate to admit it; sleeping on the couch in a haunted decaying halfway house is not what's best for him. I'm trying to do right by my pup, and I'm making sure you have that option too." Sirius glared down the rabid mother, causing her to sink back in her chair with a sigh.

"So, what was that about new identities?"


	3. Who, Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: HP & VD, if they were mine... Ahhhh the things I would do.
> 
> WARNING!: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Reasonable!Sirius, Sane!Bellatrix, MAJOR AU

 

America certainly was a change of scenery when compared to the Wizarding side of England. Virginia was just as cold, though, so that at least was familiar. The landscape itself was similar to its vast wooded areas and small towns. Mystic Falls was one such small town, but not like any Sirius had ever previously resided in with its more modern Muggle culture and ways. It was only Sirius's experience with the Marauders during their many Muggle-Me escapades that he could even hope to blend in.

The family decided that a slow emigration would be best, so as not to cause unrest in the locals. There was much debate on who should arrive first, but in the end, Sirius was chosen; not only as head of the family but the most people friendly in nature. Sirius was antsy about leaving Harry alone for any period of time, but Bella seemed to have taken to him rather well. That, at least, made him feel a little better about it.

He kept telling himself it would only be a couple of weeks, a month at the most, but that only made him feel worse. How could he leave his pup for a month, even if it was to protect him and prepare a home for him? The guilt ate away at Sirius until finally it was time to leave.

The bus ride to the airport was nauseating, and he knew he would never miss the Knight Bus, no matter how convenient it was. The plane ride was second class, merely to blend in and appear less conspicuous to the authorities. Eight hours were spent in a middle seat between a rather obese older lady who smelled something foul and a lanky business man with a shotty French accent. Sirius couldn't wait to get off the tin can of death, only to realize he still had another flight to catch. After all, Mystic Falls was in Virginia, not New York.

So Sirius spent another hour and a half on an even smaller jet plane though this time he was given the window seat and only forced to sit next to a kind old man. The man took one glance at Sirius and laughed, telling him it should be a quick flight and not to worry. He had also inquired about his destination and such, to which the raven explained he was going to visit his uncle for a few weeks before returning to England to comfort his recently widowed sister. The old man had given his condolences and an understanding smile before explaining he was coming home from visiting his daughter in the Big Apple.

The ride was much more pleasant than the first though Sirius still found himself grateful when it was over. From Alexandria Sirius was picked up by his uncle for a four-hour drive to Mystic Falls. Alphard found his nephew's antics amusing as the younger man dozed off in the passenger seat, his luggage resting on the back seat in the form of an old trunk.

"Samuel, wake up. We're here." Alphard shook the twenty-four year old awake from his nap. Grey eyes blinked sleepily for a moment before meeting rich indigo and allowing alertness to creep back into the orbs slowly. That's right; it was Samuel now, not Sirius. Samuel Alphard Noir, or, at least, that's what his immigration papers read.

With a sigh, the younger man broke the elder's gaze. The young lord ran his hand through recently cut midnight locks, his steel eyes flitting about soaking in every detail, every threat. It seemed Alphard had thought to bring him directly to the Blackwell Boarding House, a wise choice at this point.

"I guess those stories of jet-lag were true." Samuel's voice was husky with sleep, but Alphard still chuckled with good humor, shaking his head at his nephew. Samuel dragged himself out of the car, stretching and cracking his back in the process. He pulled his trunk from the back only to heft the feather-light luggage over his shoulder and dig his new house key from his pocket.

Blackwell was warded with only the best the goblins had to offer though they were careful about any charms that would affect Muggles. Any Muggle that was invited by a resident would be able to see and enter the house, others could not. It was a relatively simple charm in design, but it covered the whole grounds which made it a piece of work.

The boarding house was designed to resemble the Biltmore Estate; America's largest residential estate. The entrance was guarded by two stone hippogriffs, the light grey flagstone offsetting the deep rich cherry wood French doors. He entered into a vast foyer decorated with warm golds, greens, and rich browns. He knew the rest of the house, save the bathrooms and bedrooms, reflected this as well, and he was pleased with the welcoming feeling it gave off.

"Tuney!" Samuel called his new house elf to his side, the small grey being appearing beside him with a soft 'pop'. "Ah, there you are. You've done well with the place. I'm fairly tired so I don't think I'll be eating dinner tonight," at this he checked his watch to realize it was just past midnight and groaned softly. "I will be requesting breakfast, though, and a wake-up call no later than noon. Uncle said I'll probably sleep in late so don't be alarmed. Now, would you mind showing me to my room?" He was always kind to his elves, except Kreacher; that vile beast. It was this kindness that gave his elves a healthy glow and maintained their loyalty unlike any other.

"Right this ways, Master Noir, sirs." Tunney bobbed her little bobble-like head, causing her bat-like ears to flop humorously as she led her master up the main staircase. It took Samuel a second to respond to his new name, but only a second, and he quickly followed the small female elf to what appeared to be the master bedroom.

The room was decorated tastefully in cherry wood with gold accents. In the center rested a four-postured California-King sized bed, only slightly larger than a normal King. It hosted black satin curtains with gold threaded swirls decorating the fabric, the comforter being of a reverse design. Off to one side stood a large cherry wardrobe, a writing desk, several bookshelves, and a beautiful modern cherry dresser. The dark wooded, crimson plush thrown near the window was his favorite, especially how it overlooked the small lake he now owned.

Samuel dismissed the elf and dropped his trunk at the foot of his bed before belly-flopping onto the feather mattress; he would unpack tomorrow. He was out before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

 

**_Black Diaries_ **

* * *

 

The next week passed by dully, in Samuel's opinion. He had already managed to unpack everything he brought, which was surprisingly a lot when one crams their every material possession into a feather-light, undetectable-expansion charmed trunk. Blackwell was slowly beginning to feel more like a home, though Samuel was just aching to get his pup back, even if he knew the little one was safe in his cousin's company. The knowledge didn't make him miss Harry, now Evan James Noir, any less.

The people of mystic falls were nice, open, and friendly. For some reason Samuel found that very odd. He did meet a few people of interest though; a woman by the name of Elizabeth Forbes and her daughter Caroline, a young couple and their two children, and of course Samuel's own little cousin Bonnie. Liz appeared to be having difficulties with her husband, so Samuel made sure to take a metaphorical step back when the man came up in conversation. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert appeared to be nice people, but he almost got the feeling they were hiding something; something other than an estrange brother Samuel heard whispers of. Bonnie was his favorite though. He never got a chance to meet her mother, as the woman apparently skipped town shortly after she turned two, but her father was nice.

Samuel felt he could bond with the man over their shared fate of being single fathers. Rudy seemed quite nice and didn't seem offended when Samuel asked why Bonnie's last name was Bennett and not Hopkins like his. He had even answered that it was due to Sheila's request.

Slowly, Samuel began to interweave himself in Mystic Falls' social web. The fact that Alphard and Sheila were his Uncle and Aunt probably assisted greatly with that fact, but he couldn't be bothered to care. In fact, he soon found himself opening up to his select few.

"Hey, Liz! Fancy meeting you here, at the only dive in town." Samuel smirked and pulled up a stool next to the blonde woman. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up for a moment and her pale pink lips quirked in what could've been a return smile before she let out a soft sigh. "Uh, oh. What's a pretty young woman such as yourself sighing alone at the bar like this?" His teasing was gifted with a snort in return as what had quickly become his first friend spun backwards in her seat to lean back on the bar.

"Young woman? Just how old do you think I am Mr. Noir?"

"AH! I am wounded with your formality, my lady. Though, if I had to take a guess… Caroline is only a year older than H-Evan… so I would guess no older than twenty-five as I am twenty-four." Samuel smiled smugly at his deduction. It was always safest to bet a woman's age off the kid, or guess younger than you thought; whatever works. Liz laughed and shook her head for a moment, her shoulder length blonde waves swaying with the motion.

"Twenty-six actually, Bill and I got a late start."

"Not so late, actually. My sister, Kristine, has a boy who's the same age as Evan… well, a few months older. My oldest sister Andrea actually has a seven year old too." Samuel chuckled, easily swapping the truth for his cover story in regards to his relation to the Black Sisters. Liz's small smile made a reappearance as she sipped from her bourbon.

"How many sisters do you have?" She chuckled at this, as if it was a small joke.

"Three," she nearly did a spit take as she turned to him. "Yeah, I know. First is Andy, then Krissy, Bella, me, and… well, we had a younger brother." At this Samuel paused, not having meant to bring up his baby brother, not really. Liz seemed to sense his sadness, but wasn't discouraged by it as he would have thought. It almost made it seem as if she was really looking at him for the first time.

"May I ask what happened?" Her voice was small, as if trying to be gentle.

"Honestly, we don't know. He got in with a bad crowd, and then one day he just disappeared. That was four years ago. After a while you just lose hope. Sad thing is it was that same year that my father passed as well. Mother lasted until last year, Regulus always was her favorite." Samuel took a long swig from his beer before settling back again. "Bella was just widowed, you see. Her husband got mixed in with the same crowd as Regulus. Got himself locked-up too. Terrible place, not one for visitors. Krissy, well she divorced. Good riddens too. Right bastard that one was. Not afraid to put his hands, or cane, on a woman."

"He hit her?" Liz gasped, drawing the attention of a few other vendors.

"A time or two. Luckily I convinced her to get out while she can. Actually once I get the house fixed up a bit more she'll be moving over here with me. Starting over and all that. Bella too." This caught a few more ears. Good, then the rumors would spread and the town would be expecting them soon. It was best they get used to the idea now, and with the way he was wording things they would want to help if at the very least make the transition more comfortable.

"Will there be enough room?" Liz mumbled, half to herself. Samuel chuckled softly and took another swig before answering.

"Yeah, place has got plenty of room. In fact, each of us will have our own room. That's mine, Bella's, Krissy's, Evan's, and little Danny's. Andy and her crew might come join us, but they haven't decided yet. We thought it best to keep the family together, and the Bennetts are practically the only family we have left." That last bit was a lie, but they were the only trustworthy family left, so it didn't matter.

"That's still five people, won't it get crowded?" Samuel just flashed his most charming smile.

"That won't even fill half the bedrooms. I'm telling you, Blackwell boarding house is made for big families. Besides, if Andy and Tim really do decide to join us they have the choice of moving in or buying their own."

"Well, I guess it's settled then. If I lose my house I'm moving in with you."

Liz's comment was met with a bark like laugh that sent all the surrounding eavesdroppers into chuckles.

* * *

 

**_Black Diaries_**

* * *

 

"Evan!" The excited shout was met with nervous giggles as Samuel swept up his pup in his arms and began to twirl around. The three-year-old clung tightly to the grown man, his childish laughter filling the air. Samuel finally managed to sit down but refused to release the child, instead sitting him on his lap. "I've missed you, pup. Have you missed me? Oh, that's silly, Auntie Bella probably didn't give you time to miss me, eh?" He ruffled the younger raven's messy locks and chuckled softly, just hugging the little one close.

"I misses you toos. Be-wa teach me wors an umers. She says I has toos talk goods." Evan smiled up at Samuel with emerald orbs shining brilliantly. Samuel chuckled softly at the mangled speech but decided it was much better than the muted responses he originally received upon saving the boy. Besides, the lisp was actually kind of adorable.

Shortly after saving the small child Samuel had Narcissa, now Kristine Charlotte Noir, look him over. She had been training to be a medi-witch before Orion had sold her off to Lucious, and a good thing too. The blonde had been horrified to discover the core binding spells that had been placed on the child, along with a rather complex glamour. After it was removed Evan had been left to sleep for a whole three days, his magic needing to reconnect with his body. There had apparently been some sort of residue dark magic left over from Voldemort's attack, but whatever it was ended up being swallowed by Evan's repressed magical energy. His appearance hadn't changed too greatly though the Black blood was beginning to make more of an appearance in his cheek structure and eye shape. It really just made him even more adorable.

"Well, I have to say you're doing really well so far. So pup, are you ready to go see our new home?"

"Aye-co come toos? An Kissy an Be-wa?"

"Yes, Draco, Narcissa, and Bella are coming too. But you can't call them that anymore, okay? Draco has a new name, just like you and your aunts. Draco is now Daniel, Narcissa is Kristine, Bellatrix is Isabella and you are Evan. Okay?" He paused, allowing the toddler to take in what he said before he continued. "They'll be going the Muggle way unless you want to ride with them?" Samuel asked the toddler seriously. Daniel had insisted and thrown a fit at not going with his mother, and it was easier to cover up one child instead of two. The plan was for the three to go the Samuel's original route while him and Evan flooed back to Blackwell. Then Samuel would disillusion Evan as they went to go pick up the others, then lift the spell on the return trip so the Muggles would think Evan had arrived with the others. It was a simple and yet foolproof plan, or so they hoped.

"I can go wit yous?" Evan's shy green orbs glanced up through thick black lashes in the cutest version of the puppy-dog look Samuel had ever seen.

"Of course, you can! I already have your room set up though we can always change it later if you want. So, what do you say? Are you ready to come home pup?" Samuel asked with enough enthusiasm to sound like a child. Evan responded by shyly hugging his new father and nodding softly.

He had always wanted a home. The mean whale-man and horse-lady said he didn't deserve one, but his new daddy said he could even have his own room. A real room that wasn't a closet under the stairs! He would have his own clothes that fit, toys to play with without getting screamed at, and food!

His new daddy said he had to eat at least three times a day! That's way more than the mean people ever let him eat! He'd be lucky to get to eat three times a week! But he'd never have to worry about that anymore. His new daddy promised to take care of him and love him. He wasn't even scared or mad of the freaky things he could do!

Daddy called it 'magic' and said that everyone in their family could do it. Then he used it to heal Evan's broken arm and wrap it in bandages. If this was what living with freaks was like he never wanted to be normal again.

* * *

 

**THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES**

Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir

Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir

Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir

Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir

Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir

Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir

Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony

Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES
> 
> Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir  
> Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir  
> Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir  
> Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir  
> Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange- Isabella Evelyn Noir  
> Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir  
> Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony  
> Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony


	4. Childhood Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> "She doesn't own me or else I would probably end up killing most of the douchey characters!"  
> "Now, Evan. Is that anyway to address our lovely readers?"  
> "Sorry Ms. Liz, but she doesn't own you either!"  
> "Of course she doesn't. Do you really think Dumbledick and Elena would have everything go their way all the time if she did?"  
> "DUMBLEDICK-!" *bursts into uncontrollable laughter*
> 
> WARNING!: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Reasonable!Sirius, Sane!Bellatrix, MAJOR AU

 

The next seven years passed in a bit of a blur for the Noir family, though not an unpleasant one. The Tonks family did, in fact, join them in Blackwell; changing their names beforehand. Though, that was mostly due to Nymphadora, now Izzy, wanting to be close to her favorite cousins. Theodore became Timothy, Andromeda became Andrea, and Nymphadora became Elizabeth though she mostly went by Izzy.

Izzy was definitely the oldest of the group, but she took the leadership role well and was an excellent big sister figure to all her younger cousins. The seven-year-old was quite excited when she heard she would be able to practice the family magics before going off to Hogwarts, as per family tradition on the Wizarding side, and was often found teaching the youngers what she learned as a result.

She studied the Wiccan magics with great fervor and practiced her unique bloodline ability often. It was not so much a surprise to learn Izzy was a Metamorphagus, as it was to learn young Evan had a limited version of the ability as well. In response she would often 'tutor' Evan in the ways of changing one's appearance and mannerisms, the second one she learned from Aunt Krissy.

The young girl was quite close with each member of her mismatched family, being as extroverted as she was, but she grew especially close with her uncle Samuel. She began to see the man as the big brother she could never have, and a fellow prankster as well. Of course, this only led to jealousy among the 'siblings', each competing for the children's affections in one way or another.

This became even more evident when Izzy finally got her Hogwarts letter and was asked who she would prefer to go shopping with. The eleven-year-old of course chose her father and uncle, since she was not into all that 'girly stuff' like her cousin Bonnie. It had been a blow to Andy's pride, but she had taken it rather well in the end; with a bottle of malt liquor and the company of Miranda and Liz.

Izzy was sorted into Hufflepuff, of course, just like her father. The fact drove Andy up the wall, but she fully supported her daughter despite that. What probably annoyed the mother the most was when, for Izzy's thirteenth birthday, she was offered the chance to become an Animagus, as per tradition. Now, normally this wouldn't have been an issue, but the brat had to go and be a canine just like her uncle!

Andy could still be found licking her wounds in a bottle of Amaretto.

Bonnie was another story. Rudy apparently jumped at the opportunity for the girl to have more female role models in her life, that excitement also extending to the new fathers he could also bond with without worry due to familial ties.

The youngest Bennett spent a lot of time between Blackwell and sleepovers with her two best friends, Caroline Forbes, and Elena Gilbert. The girls were fairly nice, but often treated Bonnie weird for hanging out with 'icky boys'. Of course, this was made up for by the fact all three girls idolized Izzy. The young Wiccan was crushed when she found out her surrogate big sister was going to be attending a private school and forced to do 'Muggle Studies' during the summers. Apparently the school she would be attending didn't teach math or the like, and Izzy was already behind in the system by two years, so she had a lot of work ahead of her. Thank the Ancestors the girl knew her priorities and taught Bonnie the same.

Bonnie was exceedingly surprised, as were they all when she too received a letter from Hogwarts four years later. Alphard, Rudy, and Sheila made an outing of it and showed the young girl England's version of magic. Little Bonnie was so excited to be further included in her new family. Rudy was happy for his baby girl though he did feel a bit left out being the only Muggle in the group.

Bets were taken and all blown out the water when Bonnie was sorted into Hufflepuff, following her idol all the way.

Danny and Evan grew exceedingly close throughout their years in Mystic Falls. The two were as close as brothers, surrounded by girls they had to be. They did invite a third into their fold in the form of Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother by one year. He was the same age as the pair, and together the trio often got into many examples of mischief making. He was also the only one outside of the family who was aware of magic; Daniel had a burst of accidental magic in front of the child that warranted an explanation and a promise of secrecy.

It was barely a year later that both Danny and Evan received their own letters to Hogwarts; sparking an even greater chapter in their not quite boring lives.

* * *

 

**_Black Diaries_ **

* * *

 

 

Diagon Alley had its own charm. It was quaint and lively all at the same time; the cobblestoned streets bustling with shoppers and vendors. It was very nearly a hassle for Kristine and Samuel to navigate through the crowded streets without losing sight of their wards.

First were wands! Every wizard's best friend! Ollivander was a bit of a creep; reciting all the wands he had sold to the family thus far. Danny managed to escape rather quickly with a 10 inch, hawthorn, and unicorn hair wand while Evan's turn took forever. One wand managed to blow out the shop windows before Ollivander finally pulled a dusty box out of the back of the shop. It ended up being an 11 inch, holly and phoenix feather wand that finally emitted the desired silver sparks.

Shortly after that the quartet split up; Kristine to collect potions ingredients, Samuel to collect all the miscellaneous supplies (such as quills, ink, telescopes, ect.), which left the boys with the task of selecting their robes and books. They were all to meet at the Fire-cream parlor afterward for a snack, granted the shopping itself didn't take forever.

"Come on Danny, we might as well get this over with." Evan led the slightly larger boy down the twisting alley only to stop before a bustling little shop named 'Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion'. The young raven gave a small smirk as the bell chimed overhead signaling their entrance to the shop. Almost immediately afterward a small plump woman appeared and ushered the pair over to a set of stools.

Evan was the first to climb up onto a stool, testing its sturdiness with a slight wiggle. Shortly after the larger eleven-year-old followed suit and claimed his own stool to stand on. Madam Malkin rushed over, inquiring of fabrics and designs all the way. Both boys settled on customs robes made from acrumantula silk and woven with many overlapping protective enchantments as well.

Danny, though secretly pleased with his cousin's decision, was a bit wary of the younger boy's choice of standing out the way they were sure too. Evan reasoned they would get enough questions when they admitted to being from American, so they should make the most of the extra attention. The platinum blond was happy to go along with the emerald eyed boy, though he still felt the other was withholding something; a scheme of some sort.

Said emerald eyed raven found his cousin's musings to be amusing; he always loved to play games that made you think, and this was no different. Evan knew he was, in fact, Harry James Potter-Black, as Dad would never hide anything from him. He also knew the media in England would hound him like there's no tomorrow if they found out. He had decided it was best for everyone involved if he simply remained Evan James Noir. By doing this he would also need to keep interest off of himself in the public eye.

By coming across as a young foreign heir, less stress would be put on him and it would be easier to blend in. Besides, the robes made him look _good._

Danny sighed, shaking out his mid-length silver locks as he caught the look in his cousin's eye. The elder male could always tell when the notorious Noir Ego snuck up on the younger by the gleam that would appear in his emerald orbs and the half smirk that would adorn his face. It was quite amusing, really. Even though the two were raised together, and given the almost exact same upbringing, they somehow managed to be near complete opposites.

Danny had his light hair and silver-grey eyes (just like his uncle's), fair skin, and a slightly larger build that was apparently genetic in Noir males. Evan was gifted with the Noir color, unlike the fairer side of Kristine and himself. The younger male had shoulder length raven waves he often kept pulled back in a short ponytail at the base of his neck. He said the look was meant to emulate the way Samuel used to keep his hair before he cut it all off. Uncle Sam said he'd grow out of it.

Evan also had the lighter coloring common among their family, which was quite odd all things considered. The Bennetts were traced back and found to be related to the Blacks before anyone even cared about all that pureblood propaganda. Danny didn't buy into it, honestly, how could he? He was raised in a town full of Muggles, and both members of his family that managed to unlock an age-old ability had recent Muggle blood in their bloodline. It was a rather idiotic notion anyway.

"Danny, Danny!" The younger snapped, literally, in the older's face to drag his attentions away from his musings. It was actually a rather common occurrence.

"Yes, yes. I hear you." The blond groaned out and rolled his eyes at his companion. Evan let out a big cheeky grin in response and dragged the other over to a counter so they could pay for their purchases. Madam Malkin was even kind enough to shrink the bags for them so they wouldn't have to carry them around the bookstore.

In truth, the bookstore was the last stop on their list since it was there they would spend most of their time. Danny may not look it, but he was a big reader; he'd read every American classic and all the Grimm's Tales backward and forwards. It was rather amusing, at least to his cousins. Still, Evan was notorious for studying and researching new spells, saying he planned to create a Grimoire of his own someday.

The two boys spent the remaining hours in the afternoon inside the shop and later had to be dragged out, their purchases shrunk down and put away along with the rest of their supplies. The quartet made their way over to the Fire-cream shop for a snack before heading back home to begin their summer studies so they could better manage their double schooling (i.e. Hogwarts of course and Muggle Home-schooling so they wouldn't be behind in their Muggle educations when they graduated).

All in all, it was a rather successful day.

* * *

 

 

**_Black Diaries_**

* * *

 

 

The rest of the summer passed the boys in a blur as they attempted to balance school work with fun. Though neither would admit it, both were terrified at the prospect of leaving home. Mystic Falls was their safe haven. Nothing ever changed and it was a peaceful mundane life. The idea of going to Hogwarts was scary, but at the same time, it was also incredibly exciting.

The scarlet train was a bit gaudy in Evan's opinion, but he supposed it was meant to garner attention. It certainly accomplished that much. Evan sighed and ran a hand through the wavy locks of his hair, too lazy to have pulled it back. The eleven-year-old knew he too was garnering attention and found himself smirking in response.

Evan had allowed Jeremy and Aunt Bella to dress him, both of which seemed to be on a bit of rocker kick. Admittedly, he sort of liked his not quite new look. It was a bit stereotypical but it was worth it to see the faces of the magicals as if he was an atrocity. The outfit he was wearing wasn't even all that bad: a pair of black, straight leg jeans; a black v-neck t-shirt with 'Metallica' in metallic purple ink; leather combat boots only halfway laced up; a popped collar black leather jacket. Maybe it was the spiked belt, or even the chain hanging from his belt loops that bothered them.

Either way, Evan was not only drawing attention to himself, but he was drawing attention away from his more easily recognized cousin. Everyone had heard of the missing Malfoy heir, and as such knew an in-depth description of the silver-haired eleven-year-old. It probably helped he was dressed simply in a pair of coal gray dress slacks and a black button-up with only a lighter gray blazer to keep warm. Easily dismissed when compared to his cousin. That was a good thing, however.

Danny and Evan also, in an attempt to avoid suspicion, were escorted to the platform by their Great Aunt Sheila (whom everyone simply called Grams) and Aunt Andy. They had already said their goodbyes to the remainder of the family at home while Izzy and Bonnie were riding with them. They quickly said their goodbyes again and boarded the train long before anyone else, wanting the best of compartments for themselves.

Izzy showed them her compartment in the very back. She said it was right across from a set of twins that always knew how to entertain. The boys exchanged a confused glance before shrugging and excepting the girls' weirdness.

Evan quickly claimed a window seat to himself and pulled out his CD player and sketch pad from his leather satchel. It was a gift from Dad for his eighth birthday (the batteries designed by the Duracell company oddly enough were magic repellent and so could function where others could not) while his aunts all banded together to get him the makings of an art studio. Somehow the art supplies managed to take over his room while still leaving him a relatively clean place to sleep. Danny always joked that one of these days Evan was going to wake up covered in paint or pastels.

With a small smile, Evan popped his Metallica CD into the player and pulled on his headphones, allowing the music to blast in his ears. Danny, of course, rolled his eyes at the display before pulling out his latest novel and delving deep into the thrilling tale of Count Dracula. Bonnie and Izzy giggled at the boys' antics, knowing the pair well enough that it wouldn't do them any good to bother them.

"So, who do you think will be teaching DADA this year? I heard a curse was placed on the position so every year a new teacher has to be chosen. Is it true, Izzy?" Bonnie bounced around in her seat, excited to get to return to sharing a dorm-duplex with her cousin. She understood that next year was going to be Izzy's last year going to the magical academy. Apparently Izzy had decided to begin her Auror training directly after Hogwarts, something about wanting to go into the same profession as Aunt Liz (Caroline's mother). Where Bonnie idolized Izzy, Izzy idolized Caroline's mother.

Over the years, Bonnie's admiration had dimmed to more of a deep fondness while Izzy's only grew. The older girl viewed the blonde woman as truly strong to do what she did and raise a child of her own while still having to pick up the pieces of the broken heart her ex-husband left behind. Bonnie couldn't understand why Mr. Forbes left Ms. Liz for another man but didn't question it. That was probably why she and Caroline had grown so close. She and Elena were the only kids, besides the Noir cousins, who didn't pick on her.

Bonnie was going to miss Caroline and Elena, just as Danny and Evan were going to miss Jeremy. Luckily for the trio, their parents had pulled a few strings with the Board of Governors. While they would initially miss their freshman year of high school, made up for by their collective home-schooling, the three were scheduled to take both their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s early unless otherwise stated. It was a pretty good set up that both the children and parents agreed on. Izzy had chosen to remain in Hogwarts for her last few years so she could help the others adjust and because it would've been too difficult to keep up with all the exams she would need to face and having to begin her high school exams as well.

"Oi, lookie here Gred!" A head full of flaming red hair popped into their compartment just as the train began moving.

"What do we have here Forge?" A matching head bumped the other out of the way in order to get a peek himself.

"Looks like ickle firsties!" The first one exclaimed pleasantly, claiming a spot between Danny and Evan.

"And who else do we have here?" The second one plopped down between the girls, squishing Izzy up against the window with his antics.

"Why Gred, I do believe it's none other than our very own Badger Ladies!" The first one bemoaned, flailing his arms about in a manner that caught Evan's attention, causing the youngest Noir to pull off his headphones.

"Oh my Forge, how could we ignore such lovely beauties!" The second put an arm around each 'lady' and pulled the girls close to his chest as crocodile tears rolled down his cheeks in fake apologies. Danny glanced up from his reading to take one look at the scene before him, raise an eyebrow, and then go back to reading. Evan, on the other hand, let out a chuckle as Izzy tried in vain to escape the freckle-faced redhead while Bonnie simply submitted to the gesture with amusement.

It looked like the train ride wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

 

**THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES**

Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir

Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir

Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir

Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir

Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir

Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir

Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony

Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony

 

 


	5. Don't Mind Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Lilliy doesn't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries! If she did the main characters wouldn't have had their asses handed to them so much!"
> 
> WARNING!: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Reasonable!Sirius, Sane!Bellatrix, MAJOR AU

 

The twins, come to find out, were named Fred and George. They were the third and fourth youngest (though no one really knew which) out of seven. Evan was really impressed a woman even managed to have that many and still was able to walk at all; the twins found this revelation hilarious, of course. The pair was in all actuality good company for the train ride.

Izzy ended up buying a round of sweets for everyone when the trolly came knocking, even though the twins tried to decline (unsuccessfully, obviously). At some point, the group managed to come up with a game to pass the time. George and his friend Lee Jordan would sit in the doorway of their compartment directly across the hall while Fred and Danny sat in the closed doorway that leads to the storage compartment. Evan and Bonnie claimed a spot across from the pair while Izzy said she could manage their compartment on her own. Evan pulled out a marble, having Izzy enlarge it and quickly placed a few of his own jinxes and hexes on it. The now bouncy, basketball sized marble was to be tossed to another player. The ball wasn't allowed to hit the ground or walls or else one of the hexes or jinxes would go off and attack the player whose fault it was.

It was a crazy imaginative game that had them all gasping for air by the time the announcer warned them of their arrival. The twins, of course, asked for a chance to copy the ball so they could start another game with their dorm-mates at a later date.

"Sure, but I suppose we should name it, huh? What do you think would be a good name for it?" Evan shrugged carelessly and passed the ball over to the excited duo, their smiles infectious. The twins seemed to debate for a moment before apparently coming to a simultaneous decision.

 **"** **How about 'Mischief Marble'?"** The two exclaimed in a creepy twin voice. Evan just gave them the 'are you kidding me?' the face before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. A whole new generation of Marauders' Products! Just wait till Dad gets a load of this." The sarcasm in the youngest's voice was entirely lost on the redheads as they suddenly invaded his personal space. Evan quickly glanced around for help only to realize the others had all returned to the compartments to get changed. Damn them!

"Marauders?!"

"Just how is it-"

"-you know of-"

"-our life long-"

"-heroes?!"

The twin speak had Evan a little mind boggled for a moment before he shook his head and processed what exactly they were asking.

"How do you know about Dad's gang?" It was the only thing that could leave his mouth as jumbled up as his mind was with the tennis ball game the pair was playing with his hearing.

" **DAD!?** "

"Which one-"

"-exactly-"

"-is he?"

"Padfoot. At least, that's what Auntie Trixy calls him. So do Lav and Salem, come to think of it." Padfoot was in actuality Samuel's Animagus form's name, just as Trixy was Aunt Bella, Lav was Aunt Krissy, and Salem was Aunt Andy.

" ** _THE_** **PADFOOT!?** " The pair suddenly dropped to their knees and began bowing comically chanting, " **We are not worthy! We are not worthy!** " Evan just stared for a brief moment before a grin twisted his face, an eerie shadow covering his eyes.

"Not worthy, eh? And just what do you plan to do to become worthy?" The dark grin was mirrored on the identical faces below him as they slowly rose to their average height. Each twin looped an arm across the boy's shoulders and turned their combined attentions to the second generation, Marauder.

 **"** **Why serve you of course."** If anyone had been present to witness the exchange they would fear for the safety of Hogwarts.

* * *

 

**_Black Diaries_ **

* * *

 

 

Evan found Hogwarts to be exactly as Dad and Aunt Bella described it, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. After changing into his robes he found himself being hoarded off the train by Izzy, the Twins, and Lee Jordon. Bonnie had smiled and explained that first years arrived at the castle a bit differently than the upper years. Apparently they were supposed to take small boats across the Black Lake, led by a half-giant named Hagrid.

The man himself greatly resembled a child with his personality quirks and the way he very nearly began crying when searching the crowd for someone who wasn't there. Danny had merely shrugged when Evan mentioned this, something about heroes and what-not. Something within Evan was still creeped out by the fully grown, bearded man nearly bawling. Is this what all British adults were like or just half-giants?

Evan and Danny had quickly climbed into a small boat only to be joined by a nervous looking boy and a bushy haired girl. The boy was blond, like Danny though not nearly as white. He had warm hazel eyes that darted fearfully across the water, his clammy hands wringing together in a familiar gesture. He was slightly larger than Danny, making him even more obviously larger than Evan. His cheeks were rounded with baby fat and his teeth gnashed together with nerves.

The girl was different. She reminded the pair greatly of a girl back home; Bonnie's best friend Caroline. Her bushy brown hair and warm chocolate eyes made it almost difficult to draw a comparison to the prim and proper blue-eyed blonde back home. Still, they could see it in the way she spoke as if every word was the most important thing they would ever hear and her superior attitude. It wasn't as if she viewed herself better than them, Evan understood that at least. It was more along the lines of the girl believing she knew everything and them nothing. Sure it was annoying, but they were familiar with such an attitude and easily adjusted.

Once the boats were docked the children were led through a small passageway into the school and were instructed to wait for a serious looking woman in emerald tartan robes. The woman herself reminded the pair of Grams, and they instantly liked her, even when she sneered at a ginger with dirt on his nose and raised a brow at the nervous boy when he rushed forward to claim his lost toad.

The group was then led into the Great Hall between the centermost of four long dining tables. The entire Hall looked as if it had appeared right out from a museum with all its architecture and the floating candles. Normally the eleven-year-old would find that fascinating, but he ignored it in favor to scan the head table which was obviously for the staff. Emerald eyes narrowed at the old man that sat directly center-stage. Something was off with the way his cool blue eyes twinkled, and Evan was reminded of his Occlumency training with his aunts. There was exactly no way he was going to allow this amateur to read his mind.

The tartan wearing professor instructed the students to come up and seat themselves on a rickety old stool when she called their names. Dad had already forewarned him and Danny how she would place an enchanted hat on their heads. They would be forced to reveal their minds to the bit of cloth where it would then sort them into the appropriate house. The whole idea set Evan on edge, but it couldn't be helped. He would stand out further if he argued after all.

The witch, whom Danny informed him was 'Professor Minerva McGonagall', pulled a large scroll of parchment out her sleeve and began to read aloud.

"Abbott, Hannah." A cute, seemingly shy girl with sandy blonde hair and a face full of freckles shuffled up to the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on her head. Everything was silent for a few seconds when the hat suddenly bellowed out, " **HUFFLEPUFF!"** The girl raced off to join Evan's cousins at her new table and was offered warm applause in return.

"Bones, Susan." was sorted into Hufflepuff, home of the Badgers with their cheery smiles. "Boot, Terry." was the first Ravenclaw and on from there it went. With Evan only paying attention to the few first years who were either near him or ones, he had interacted with in his short time away home. "Brown, Lavender." Became the first Gryffindor, and Evan quickly noticed his boisterous twins shouting their approval for the young girl. It was "Bulstrode, Millicent," that caught Evan's attention, though, as she was the first to be sorted into the famed house of snakes.

Several other seemingly meaningless names were called and their owners were sorted before one caught his attention once more. It was the bushy haired girl from before, her face set in an attempt at a stern frown as she made her way through the crowd up to the stool in question. Hermione Granger. Interesting. He would need to keep an eye on her. After all, anyone capable of emulating the famed Caroline Forbes was a person of interest in his book. The girl was up there for a good few minutes, seemingly arguing with the hat. Yes, he could see Caroline doing that easily.

A call of " **GRYFFINDOR!** " was heard and Granger immediately took off in the direction of his dancing twins. Evan chuckled at the sight and returned his attention to the sorting just in time to see the nervous boy from before get called up. Neville Longbottom, didn't Dad mention they were related to the Longbottoms somewhere? It'd be best he'd keep an eye on that one as well then.

A smirk plastered itself on Evan's face at the thought. So many of these magical children displayed the potential he desired. It would only be a matter of time till he had each of them at his side. A Noir desired connections after all.

It was then a disturbance was noted; Hagrid had already joined the rest of the staff up at the head table, but he was heard stage-whispering that 'Harry Potter' had not arrived at Hogwarts. This news seemed to startle a number of individuals and flat out alarm the old headmaster. The children around him and Danny began exchanging hushed whispers of a 'Harry Potter'. Evan merely raised a brow and avoided sharing a suspicious glance with Danny, hoping the other boy was smart enough to do the same. He clenched his jaw as she continued through the list.

"Noir, Evan." There was no hush, there was no pause. Everyone seemed to be still distracted by their missing savior. Professor McGonagall was barely able to continue reading the names with her hands shaking as they were. No one noticed the small dark haired boy as he seated himself on the rickety stool. No one noticed how he straightened his spine proudly and smirked down at the crowd. No one noticed the way his emerald eyes, so like his mother, glinted eerily under the brim of the ancient hat. No one noticed Evan Noir was really Harry Potter.

_"Interesting, yes, very interesting. Raised by your godfather, after all, I see. Oh, but he's your father now. Removed the complications in your magic, did he? And your aunts… the Black Sisters. Or is it simply the Noir Siblings now? Yes, you display traits of each. Both the houses and your family members. Hmmm, where to put you? Your father was in Gryffindor, as were your first parents. But you would tear the house up from the inside, wouldn't you? Your uncle and cousins were sorted into Hufflepuff, but that doesn't suit you either does it? No, you may be loyal and hardworking, but you wouldn't allow the amount of forgiveness they do. What about Ravenclaw? No, as much as you enjoy reading it is not for the knowledge itself-_

_"Ahhh, but you expected this didn't you? Ah yes, you are a clever boy. Clever, witty, loyal, cunning, hardworking, bold, ambitious, brave. I suppose there is no other house for you than the one you were destined for. And so I shall sort you into-_

**"SLYTHERIN!"** The shout was ignored by all but those across the Hall in green and the small group of Evan's family (Twins included). Evan rolled his almond shaped eyes and hopped off the stool, quickly handing the hat to McGonagall and making his way over to the Slytherin table at a reasonable speed as his collar and tie changed to match his house colors. He hadn't even had a chance to sit before his cousin's name was called.

"Noir, Daniel." Danny immediately slipped through the crowd with the ease of practice and seated himself upon the stool. His spine was straight and his mouth was set in a grim line. He wanted all this to be over so he could finish 'Dracula' before having to start the homework he was sure to get within the next few days. His pale eyebrow twitched when the only ones even paying him any mind were his cousins, those twins from earlier, and their friend Jordon.

Jeremy would've been sneering at this point, but Danny sighed and paid it no mind. He supposed he should've been happy as the raggedy hat was placed upon his head, its deep voice flowing into his mind.

" _Ah, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy. "_

_'Noir, actually.'_

_"Yes, I see. But you_ are _Mr. Malfoy as well. The only heir to the Malfoy fortune. It'd be wise to not forget that."_

_'Yes, yes. Can you get on with it? You've wasted enough time as it is. I have a vampire novel burning a hole in my pocket.'_

_"Are you trying to get sorted into Ravenclaw?"_

_'I don't care, just sort me already. That_ is _your job isn't it?'_

_"Cheeky brat._

**"RAVENCLAW!"** Evan clapped pleasantly for the blond as he was ushered to his own seat. The populace of the school remained enthralled by the knowledge of their missing savior well after the sorting had finished and dinner was served.

The raven blinked owlishly at the food as it appeared before him, scanning his fellow housemates' expressions to see if they mirrored his own surprise. It wasn't the sudden appearance that startled him, but the food itself; at least half of it he didn't recognize. Evan rolled his eyes and filled his plate with what he suspected was a roast of some sort, content to discretely study his new housemates as his stomach was filled with the rich food.

* * *

 

**_Black Diaries_ **

* * *

 

After dinner Evan and his peers were escorted out of the Great Hall, around a rather large staircase, down a slightly smaller flight of stairs, through a slowly descending tunnel-like hallway, down an even smaller flight of stairs, across what appeared to be a sparring court of some kind, down yet another flight of stairs (these much more narrow than the others), and through another narrow tunnel-like hall to a large alcove. Their attention was then directed to the stone statue of a winged serpent, ready to strike its prey. Evan felt an itch in the back of his mind as he remembered an incident that occurred years ago, one that caused the sensation of an itch on his tongue.

"Alright everyone, listen closely. We change the password every thirteen days, and the new password will be posted above the fireplace along with the house rules. The current password is _recénti sánguine._ Follow me." The prefect was curt, almost rude, but Evan merely raised a brow and stuck towards the middle of the crowd as to not stand out overly much. He wanted to get a feel for these children before he decided his next move.

Behind the snake an ornate passageway opened up, welcoming the new Slytherins to their soon-to-be second home. Once everyone had filed in they were informed of the house rules, motto, and given instructions for tomorrow before being sent off to bed. Apparently it was common for Slytherins to be paired up in double bedrooms; girls on one side of the common room, boys on the other. Since their generation was a relatively small one due to the war having not yet ended at the time of their births and the death rates at the time, there were only eleven Slytherin first years in question. It was, in fact, the smallest number of offspring in decades.

The number seemed to work out well, however, for the girls. There were exactly six in total; Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Morag MacDougal, Sarah Moon, and Pansy Parkinson. They quickly split off into pairs, most of them apparently already knowing each other; Parkinson with Bulstrode, Davis with Greengrass, and MacDougal with Moon. The boys seemed to have a bit more of a problem since there were only five of them.

The small group stood huddled together near the entry hallway of the first year dorms, attempting to decide what to do. Evan finally rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"It's obvious, isn't it? One of us will get their own room." It wasn't meant to sound snide or condescending, but that was obviously how they took it. The tallest, a boy with a larger girth than Longbottom and a practiced sneer, narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy before crossing his arms defensively.

"What, you think you should get your own room?" His voice was deeper than one would expect from an eleven-year-old, and violent in nature. Evan nearly raised a brow.

"Actually, I was merely going to suggest the oldest be the one to take it, and as I was born in July I highly doubt that's me." The other boys seemed to consider this though none seemed willing to divulge the appropriate information so Evan turned to the boy nearest his right. The boy in question turned out to be a child of a darker race with mocha skin, soft-looking tossed jet-black hair and a slimmer build. The boy noticed his attentions and smirked. "Evan Noir, July."

"Blaise Zabini, May." The boy's eyes were a curious shade of green-yellow hazel that looked remarkably like a maturing apple. It was a nice shade and unique like Evan's own.

"Vincent Crabbe, April." The confrontational boy from before spat out, his teeth stretching back in a sneer. He was a disturbing sight with his likeness to a gargoyle.

"Gregory Goyle, January." A boy who looked strikingly similar to his companion stated; his face set in perfect stone. Evan could tell the two were close from their body language and continued to get a rather unpleasant vibe off of them.

"Theodore Nott, November." A quiet and lanky boy's dark eyes narrowed in challenge. Evan nodded his approval and silently dared the others to affront the boy. Nott seemed to appreciate the gesture and turned to enter the room at the end of the short hall. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances before sneering at Evan once more and entering the room to the left. The young raven rolled his eyes at the display and turned to his new roommate before gesturing to the room with a lazy smile on his face.

Zabini smirked and swung the door open, allowing it to bang against the wall as he entered. Evan shortly followed after and closed the door with a soft kick. Their trunks had already been placed at the ends of their beds; Evan's being the one on the right. The beds themselves were full sized, four-postured, canopies. They had emerald and silver curtains made of a heavy satin material while the quilts were of a softer variant. Evan strolled over to his bed and allowed his trunk to taste his blood before reciting the hushed password.

He quickly pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and matching silk boxers before turning to his roommate and indicating the private shower attached to their room. Zabini shrugged and pulled out a thin novel, content to wait. Evan quickly showered and returned only to pull his CD player out, set the sleep timer, and place his headphones on before climbing in bed. He closed the curtains to allow total darkness to overtake him, called out a quiet 'good night', and fell asleep.

That night his dreams were filled with the melodies of The Red Hot Chili Peppers.

* * *

**THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES**

Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir

Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir

Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir

Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir

Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir

Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir

Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony

Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony

 

 

 


	6. Status Quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I AM NO OMNIPOTENT BEING, therefore I have not in anyway gained anything from writing this other than your moral support and love. Thank you!
> 
> Warning!: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Reasonable!Sirius, Sane!Bellatrix, MAJOR AU

 

 

Evan woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed and taking in his surroundings. It was dark and, checking his watch, five in the morning; great. He pulled the silent headphones off his head, having discovered his reason for waking; Evan had a really weird habit of not being able to sleep unless the music was playing. He slid open his curtains and rolled out of bed, the eerie glow from the lake casting a pale green light on his creamy skin.

Zabini was obviously still asleep, and according to the prefect from the night before breakfast didn't start until eight, which left him with three hours of free time on his hands. Evan pulled on a dark gray t-shirt, his white converse, and grabbed his CD player. He stuffed the device in his pocket and set a two-hour sleep mode on so he would have plenty of time to return, take another shower and dress before breakfast. With a plan in motion, Evan quickly made his way out the commons and begun what would quickly become his new daily routine.

Evan had jogged the majority of the main floor, familiarizing himself with the layout as he did so before the timer went off and he had to make his way back to the commons. When he returned he noticed only a handful of students were awake. He quickly checked his watch again only to note it was barely seven forty-five in the morning. Were all English kids this slow to rise, or was he just weird? Well, even back in the States he was odd. School started around seven or eight there and he still liked to get up a few hours early.

He shook the odd train of thoughts from his head and headed back to his dorm so he could shower, noting his roommate had yet to wake. The hot shower was bliss on his worked muscles and the fluffy towel after even better. He could get used to this. Evan reentered the room with a towel around his waist and his dirty clothes in his hand only to be greeted by the sight of a sleepy Zabini awake in bed.

The older boy rubbed the crust from his eyes before blinking owlishly at his pleasantly awake roommate. The smaller boy was naked except an overly large white towel around his waist, the water dripping from his pale skin in a very distracting manner, never mind he was merely eleven. The boy smirked in return and made his way over to his trunk while Zabini decided a shower was in order.

Evan found the darker boy's reactions amusing if not odd as he dressed in his new uniform. He quickly slid on a clean pair of silver silk boxers, his favorite black jeans, and a black wife-beater before tucking in the shirt and looping on a studded leather belt. He was pulling on his socks and boots when Zabini returned, the older having forgotten his clothes, and gave the younger an odd look at his choice of dress. Evan dismissed the interest and finished lacing up his boots to the preferred height before grabbing his white button-down and yanking it on.

The tie was an annoyance, so he only tied it loosely, allowing a small bit of skin and an inch of his undershirt to show. He latched the hook of his favorite chain around his neck and tucked the dog-tags in his shirt. The top one read 'Noir' in big fancy letters with each family members initials etched in the back, while the second read 'Marauders' and held a list of their nicknames on the back of it. It was one of his favorite pieces of jewelry, having been custom made for his seventh birthday.

Evan pulled his wavy raven locks into a tight French braid, binding the hair with a small black hair tie. He quickly wiped his left earlobe with a disinfectant wipe, making sure his new silver hoop piercing wouldn't get infected. The earring had been a present from Aunt Bella to show her house preference with a small emerald hanging from the hoop.

When the raven turned to inspect his appearance in the mirror, he calmly noted Zabini's incredulous expression to what would quickly become Evan's 'style'. Emerald eyes twinkled with a bit of mischief as he slid on his robes, allowing them to hang open, and headed out to the commons.

A few of the older students blinked at his choice of dress though they could not fault him for it as it was completely within the dress code regulations. It was quite amusing to the eleven-year-old to watch the way many of the students' eyes boggled in their heads as he approached. When they noticed his smirk they collectively rolled their eyes and returned to whatever it was they were doing before he appeared. Evan nearly pouted at this but instead double checked his pocket for his CD player and decided to make his way to the Great Hall for a nice breakfast.

He was one of the first students to arrive, whether that was due to the early hour or the fact it was a Monday he did not know. His head of House, Severus Snape, was also present so that was something. He greeted the man with a small nod as he took a seat next to Bonnie, who incidentally was also an early riser. The darker witch greeted him with a sleepy smile and sipped a mug of hot cider.

"So, how was the first night?" Her voice was its usual smooth texture though it seemed to dip lower from the sleepiness she was displaying. Evan smiled fondly at the girl who was quite like a sister to him and shrugged nonchalantly, not noticing the looks of interest he was receiving from the most awake teachers at his blatant disregard for the house-rivalries.

"Fine, I guess. I'm rooming with some Zabini kid. He doesn't seem too bad, but it's too early to tell. How's it feel to be dorming again?"

"Not bad, all things considered. I think Izzy misses her boyfriend, though. Apparently he decided to quit seventh year to take an apprenticeship as a dragon-tamer. Of course, she knew already, but I think it finally hit home."

"I bet. Hey, do they have any normal food around here?" Evan gestured to the wide variety of dishes that mostly resembled grease or mush. Bonnie snorted and knocked swiftly on the table.

"Two servings of waffles, cinnamon oatmeal, apple wedges, and bacon." As soon as the words left her mouth the order appeared before them. Evan flashed a grateful grin before digging in. The food was rich and amazing; the waffles riddled with chocolate chips, the oatmeal was cooked just right, the apples were crisp yet sweet, and the bacon was just the right side of burnt. Exactly the way he liked it.

"Okay, why is this stuff better than Tunney's?"

"Cuz', little cuz, they have more elves here who each get to focus more on their task at hand. Tunney is overworked." Bonnie sighed between bites. Evan hummed in response before giving a lopsided grin.

"At least, she'll have less work to do with the four of us at school most of the year."

"Well, there is that."

The rest of breakfast passed in a bit of a blur with Izzy and Danny joining them, creating a small scene with the majority of the school. Evan ignored the stares, expecting as much due to his dress. So what if they were staring due to a different cause? It was more amusing when their heads of House had to come to deliver their schedules to them, each professor showing approval in their own unique way.

Evan nodded his thanks for his schedule and turned to compare it to his cousin's as soon as Snape left.

"Hmmm, well it looks like all our classes don't start till second period… weird." He started off, causing Izzy to snort her cheerios.

"Yeah, you'll have them like that next year too. It's a method of saving space for the extracurricular courses available third year. If you want my advice, use the time to study and when the chance rolls around take every class that sounds remotely interesting. Don't worry about conflicting schedules; the professors will clear that up." The eldest cousin's hair shortened into a sunny color as she caught sight of a few of her friends and dismissed herself from the group.

Bonnie simply shrugged at the boys' exchanged look and glanced over her new schedule, leaving them in peace.

"Looks like we'll be having History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Astronomy together. That's better than I hoped." Danny sighed into his omelet.

"Oh come on Danny, Bonnie! What is with you guys this morning? I don't think I've ever seen you too yawn so much!" Evan pouted at the pair before stuffing his schedule in his pocket so he wouldn't lose it. Danny attempted a halfhearted glare while Bonnie gave a slightly more awake smile.

"It's the first day of school and a Monday. Cut us some slack squirt."

"Fine Bonbons." Evan ducked a roll before scampering off to his own table with a small grin on his face. His housemates gave him several looks that ranged from amused to annoyed, and his grin grew.

Evan was a big believer in masks, but he knew the more pleasant the mask appeared the less likely someone was going to dig much deeper. It was about time he taught Slytherin this philosophy.

* * *

 

**_Black Diaries_ **

* * *

 

 

Evan had used his free period as a chance to memorize the way to all his classes, which ended up uses almost all that time. In the end, he had just enough time to run to the commons, grab his leather satchel bag, parchment, inkwells (in every available color), spiral notebooks, pens, Potions and History textbooks, a blank sketch pad, and charcoal set. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he was out the door and on his way to his first class of the day.

He was neither the first nor last student to arrive outside the classroom, and so he stood against the opposite wall and observed the crowd. From what he had gathered, there was a great hostility between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, which simply would not do. No, this hostility would cause greater interest when he began collecting from the lion side, making it so that doing so would alienate him from his own house. Perhaps it would be best to start within his own house then? No, they were too cunning for that.

A way to start small without starting too small, that's what he needed.

The Potions classroom door swung open on well-oiled hinges, startling a number of students. Evan merely smirked; this was a magic school after all. The Gryffindors filed in first and Evan counted exactly seven, which meant his plan had a chance. Evan also quickly noted there was an odd number of Slytherins, so it wouldn't seem overly suspicious for him to pair up with a Gryffindor. He only hoped he didn't end up with some incompetent loon.

Evan took the lone seat in the middle of the Slytherin side closest to the aisle. Across the aisle sat one of the female twins from the sorting, Patil he believed. She was paired up with a pretty brunette, leaving Granger to either pair with a boy or fend for herself. All the boys had paired up as well, a redhead loudly proclaiming the 'almost squib' was better than a 'know-it-all'. Poor Granger was shoved into one of the seats up front, as none of the Gryffindors were willing to put themselves under the direct ire of Slytherin's head of House. Evan took this as his chance and quietly slipped into the seat next to her, startling the rest of the class.

"What are you doing?" The bushy haired girl hissed loud enough for their neighbors to hear. Evan merely raised a brow at her, causing the girl to blush crimson as she realized how rude she sounded.

"It is my understanding this is a lab class, and as such I have prior knowledge that working alone in such a class could be detrimental to both the students grade and health if one makes a mistake without a partner to correct it." The girl merely blinked at Evan's response before slowly nodding and excepting his answer. At least, he wasn't trying to make fun of her.

Professor Snape appeared and gave what would've been an awe-inspiring speech if Evan wasn't so concerned (read: confused) over Granger's reaction. Surely it was much too early for her to have already developed an overbearing sense of house pride. So why was a muggleborn scared of a snake? Evan shook his head mentally and allowed himself to once again focus on the professor right as Snape swept over to his desk where he collected a scroll and began calling roll.

"Brown, Lavender,"

"Here!" The girl paired with Patil waved her hand shyly at the teacher, not at all similar to her shout. Snape curled his lip at the display before continuing. Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Davis merely nodded at the professor as he called their names. Interesting, they appeared moderately familiar with one another. Crabbe and Davis Evan knew to be purebloods. Bulstrode must've been a rather important half-blood to garner the attention of the 'upper' class families.

"Finnigan, Seamus," Snape's voice cut through Evan's thoughts once more.

"Here," the boy called softer than his classmate, though still much louder than any of the Slytherins thus far. He was fair skinned with a face full of freckles and sandy-blond hair. Evan glanced back over Brown to note she appeared of darker decent with long oak brown hair pulled back in a tight French braid, not unlike his own. Bulstrode was a bit more on the pudgy side, along with Longbottom, with a head full of thin pin-straight black hair. Crabbe could easily pass for her cousin, though, Evan recalled with disgust, the boy was actually a distant cousin of his and Danny's. Davis was a fair sight, lightly tanned skin and warm toned reddish-brown hair that cascaded down in soft waves. She almost reminded him of Bonnie's friend Elena, almost.

Goyle, Granger, Greengrass, Longbottom, and MacDougal were called out next. The three Slytherins nodded towards the professor while Granger merely raised her hand and Longbottom stammered out a 'here'. Goyle sneered at the lions, causing Longbottom to fold further into himself. Evan, in turn, sneered back at Goyle, confusing the burly boy with his piercing gaze.

Greengrass nodded discreetly at the raven before returning her attention to her partner. It appeared as if the Slytherins had all paired up with their roommates, except Evan and Zabini who was in fact paired with Nott. The thin boy seemed to appreciate this, knowing it was Evan's doing. It appeared Evan had made an ally in Slytherin without realizing it.

"Moon, Sara. Noir, Evan." Snape's soft baritone caught Evan's attention once more. Moon merely nodded, like the rest of the Slytherins, while Evan met Snape's eyes.

Evan had been warned of Snape; a schoolyard enemy of both his fathers', a close confidant and friend of his two younger aunts and a childhood friend of his mother's. He knew the man was as cunning as they come, with a wit that could cut through steel, humor dryer than a desert, and a loyalty deeper than wolves. This was a man he didn't want to cross, and so as a sign of respect he allowed the man to harmlessly taste his Occlumency shields.

The only outward sign of this exchange was a brief moment of onyx meeting emerald and a minute widening of darkened orbs. Snape gave a small sharp nod to the boy as he carried on with the roll, running through Nott, Parkinson, Patil, and Thomas before pausing to sneer at the next name on his list.

"Another Weasley. I do hope you prove to be more competent than the majority of your elders though having been sorted into Gryffindor I suppose that's wishful thinking. Zabini, Blaise?" He called the last name out with a sense of finality. It appeared he only had eighteen students this time around.

Snape vanished the scroll with a near-silent sigh and turned his attention to the board, really it was no surprise with how many had died in the last war. With a flick of his wand instructions wrote themselves out on the board with a side note of which page to find them on. "We will begin with the simplest and safest potion in our curriculum. Do not go blowing yourselves up. I would hate to have you clean _dunderhead_ off the walls. You may begin."

Snape wasn't much of an oral teacher, Evan noticed though his written instructions were exceedingly precise and well thought out. The boy, having made this potion on many occasions back at home whenever he found himself with a boil, quickly began preparation, allowing Granger to collect their ingredients while he set up their workspace proper. The entire time he could feel the potions master's gaze upon his back. The gaze wasn't malicious in nature, more of an unsated curiosity.

That was good. Curious Slytherins were known to go prying, and while normally this would be cause for concern it was best if Snape found out of his own accord. After all, it always pays to have a member of authority on your side.

* * *

 

 

**_Black Diaries_ **

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur. Evan had lunch with Zabini and Nott as they discussed their opinions of the potions master and Hogwarts as a whole. It was Nott who posed the question of why an American would choose to school in Scotland. The answer was easy enough when Evan explained Alphard Black was his grandfather and that it was a Black Family tradition to attend the old castle.

The fact that he was adopted was only lightly hinted, along with the fact that Alphard's daughter was a squib though his other granddaughter also attended along with their cousin. Though the boys weren't overly surprised to find Danny and Evan related, due to their shared sire name, they were thrown for a loop at the relations to the 'Badger Ladies' as they were known. Izzy had made quite a name for herself as one of Hogwarts's biggest trouble makers, seconded only by the Weasley twins. It greatly frightened and alarmed the school when she took on an apprentice in the form of Bonnie, who shared connections with both the Noir boys and the Twins.

It also seemed to pave the way for more accepted inter-house relationships, after all, you can't be faulted for spending time with family.

After lunch, Slytherin met Ravenclaw outside the classroom of Professor Binns, Hogwarts's resident teaching ghost. Having been raised in the way of heeding the ancestors as they were, Evan and Danny were quick to adjust, though both found the class somewhat lacking. Binns was dull and boring in the highest degrees, sending over half his students to sleep in the first ten minutes.

Danny simply pulled out 'Dracula', pleased to finally have a decent moment to finish the book and work on his Charms essay that was due next week. Evan quickly set to work finishing his own essay for potions before skimming through the textbook. It was actually quite interesting if only to study the way wizards react with other creatures of magic. As a whole, Wizard Kind was rather obtuse and cruel in their dealings with anything half-blood or less. Evan also noted this was due to the rise in muggleborn children, which could then be accounted for due to the rise in squibs who were noted to have disappeared from the Wizarding world.

About halfway through the class Evan grew bored and pulled out his sketchpad and charcoal kit. He was halfway through a sketch of the enthralled Daniel before Zabini noticed what he was doing, via glance over the shoulder. Danny didn't seem to mind, if he was aware at all, which led the older boy to believe this was something Evan did often.

It wasn't out of character for wizards to develop weird habits, but Zabini had never seen such a method of creating a portrait before. It absolutely stunned him that the eleven-year-old was able to capture the other in such essence without the aid of magic as most artists did now. Was this the skill wrought with Muggle upbringing? It was absolutely incredible, and though obviously only in black and white it was undeniably life-like.

"See something you like?" Though Evan's whisper came out a bit slyer than intended, it caught Zabini's attention.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" The Italian's voice was equally hushed and breathless at the mirth in the younger's eyes. Damn it! He knew living with a black widow would affect his mentality but he was eleven for Merlin's sake! It was too early for him to be looking at another like this! Especially a boy! Especially his _roommate_!

"Oh, this? Grams is surprisingly skilled in the arts. I was just lucky enough to also show some skill. She's taught me everything I know." Evan showed the other boy the way his darker and lighter variations exposed shadows and depths otherwise unnoticed by the untrained eye. Evan was certainly no master, but he was well above the expected level for someone of his age, and it showed.

"Do you think you could teach me to draw like that?" Zabini leaned in closer to observe the way the lines curved just right to match the near statue-like Daniel.

"Everyone has a talent that lies within one of the arts. I'd be happy to help you find yours."

* * *

 

**THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES**

Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir

Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir

Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir

Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir

Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir

Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir

Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony

Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony

 


	7. Allies, Enemies, and Arches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter... he wouldn't have married a fangirl that's for sure. As for Vampire Diaries? I still don't understand why everyone is fawning over Elena like she's part Veela or something! Caroline has more personality in one finger than Elena does in her whole body! And don't ever get me started on Bonnie's Girl-Power! Seriously, Elena?
> 
> WARNING!: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Reasonable!Sirius, Sane!Bellatrix, MAJOR AU

 

Tuesday wasn't all that different from Monday, well the classes were different. For one, Slytherins had Charms with the Gryffindors for second and third period, where they got to meet the excitable Professor Flitwick. The tiny professor seemed to be a bit down about something but was cheery enough for it not to bother the atmosphere of his class. Evan found himself once again working with Granger, much to Flitwick's delight and the majority of the class's ire.

Lunch was an unusual affair with the Noir Clan eating together at the Hufflepuff table, as they were the most tolerable. At some point, they were joined by the Twins who decided to literally drag along Granger. She seemed more upset at the manner she was forced to join them rather than who she was forced to join, and quickly made friends with Bonnie. It was quite pleasant though the group received many odd glances from various members of the school and staff.

After lunch, Granger and Evan made their way to their second potions lesson of the week to receive their scores for the potions they turned in and be assigned yet another essay which they agreed to work on together. Zabini and Nott joined the pair in the Library, where Granger agreed to proof-read the boys' essays in exchange for a tentative friendship.

Wednesday was a similar affair. Slytherin and Ravenclaw had Transfiguration in the morning, where they discovered Wizards can turn into animals. It was quite pleasant for Evan to know this was the professor who had inspired the Marauders to become Animagus in the first place. Sure it was Dad's family's books that made it possible, but it was rather pleasing none the less.

Danny and Evan paired up once again, though this time they were also joined by Zabini and Nott as Professor McGonagall apparently had a habit of pairing her students in fours. This notion pleased Evan as it would make it easier to integrate his family and housemates together. They were given a long-winded explanation of the purpose of Transfiguration and the dangers before they were assigned an essay that was due the next day. This knowledge caused many groans.

Lunch was a bit livelier of an affair as Zabini, Nott, and Lee Jordon joined them as well. The group was quickly beginning to take up the end of the Hufflepuff table, mush to the Puff's and Professor Sprout's delights. The rest of the school was wholly confused on this new turn of events and unsure how to proceed though it wasn't appearing to make Dumbledore very happy. The old man had been caught glaring (mostly by Snape, Evan, and the Twins) at the quickly expanding group. Who were these _children_ to break the boundaries he had so carefully set between the houses?

Evan noted Dumbledore's ire with amusement, he never liked the man and this would be a pleasing story to tell Dad.

After lunch was their second Charms class of the week, and then to the Library to complete the many essays they had due.

Thursday started with Defense against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, which turned out to be a major joke. Luckily for Evan, the Noir family saw fit to cram every bit of defense knowledge into the children's heads as possible. Evan was also taught in the ways of the Darker Arts, not that he was going to flaunt such knowledge. He considered himself lucky that Defense was a class students only partnered up for during practicals.

After another lively lunch the first year Slytherins were gifted with their last Transfiguration class of the week. Lucky for some, like Evan's group, they remembered the essay that was due and turned it in on time. Some, such as Crabbe and Goyle, forgot and were given the first detentions of the school year. It was quite a hilarious sight to see the pair gaping like beached whales.

Friday quickly snuck up on the group with Herbology classes. Evan found himself paired with a tall somewhat rude girl with light brown hair and a mass of freckles. After a few moments Evan realized the girl wasn't trying to be rude, she was just raised in one of the seedier Muggle neighborhoods and had a foul tongue. After establishing that fact the girl was easy to get along with though she seemed to prefer the company of her own housemates over his. He took it in a stride and was not insulted by this; his group was growing larger than he had expected rather quickly anyway.

After Herbology Sprout approached Evan; even going so far as to escort Evan to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Is there something I can help you with, Professor?" Evan inquired from the portly woman's side. Sprout turned kind brown eyes on him with a small pleased smile dancing across her lips.

"Oh, not to worry Mr. Noir. You are not in trouble of any sort. I just wanted a chance to admire the way you have broken through the house rivalries and found friends in each of the houses. I haven't seen the likes of which in over fifty years, and I do admit it pleases me." Evan studied the woman then. She was much taller than him, though shorter than his father by a few fair inches; her curly auburn hair was peppered with gray and kept sort in a not-quite-bob; her cheeks were high and flushed with pride while her face spoke of joy. She really was proud of him.

"It's nothing, ma'am. I have cousins in two of the other houses, plus my family residents a Muggle Village, so I have learned not to judge."

"That is a mindset that normally takes years to create. You've done beautifully Mr. Noir. I hope you can continue to find friends not only within Hogwarts but out in the world that will support your views." She paused at the entrance to the hall and turned to smile at him once more.

"Thank you, ma'am. So do I." He turned to join his friends, taking her words as a rather kind dismissal.

"Oh, and Mr. Noir!" Her voice called out a bit, so anyone close by could easily hear. "Fifty points to Slytherin for encouraging Inter-House relations!" Many of the students nearby stopped to stare at the beaming woman as she made her way to her seat next to Snape. It was nearly unheard of for the woman to award more than ten points at any given time, so it came as quite a shock when she awarded _fifty_. Snape just stared at the woman as she joined him, asking the potions master to pass the sugar as she did so.

"My Pomona, how generous you must be feeling. Though, are you sure that is the adequate amount for such actions?" Dumbledore's grandfatherly tone cut through the chatter as he raised a patronizing brow at the proud woman.

"Well _Albus_ , I simply thought a hundred to be too much and twenty to be too little. Perhaps I should have gone with seventy? He is the first in _generations_ to not stick to a single house, and that is quite a feat with the amount of pressure to conform as it is. What do you say, Severus? Was I too generous?" Her tone was sharp, and Dumbledore very nearly reared back at the cold look in her eyes. It appeared she had marked the boy as one of her badgers, his true house be damned.

"I can only hope he lives up to your expectations, Pomona." Severus cut in with a barely concealed smirk. It was a pleasant sight to witness; the normally kind and quite woman cutting into the old bastard as if he were a block of cheese.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. He's got the ambition of a Snake and the drive of a Badger after all." This last comment was parted with a smirk that looked positively sinister on the head of Hufflepuff. It was a look that could easily put Minerva in her place, which they all knew was a task within itself.

"So he does…" Severus found himself murmuring as his gaze swept over the first year in question.

Evan felt the potions master's gaze on him and smirked ever so slightly, causing the professor's interest to spike. Yes, he was catching the man's interest; good. Now it was only a matter of time.

Evan and his group departed after lunch, the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs making their way to their last defense class of the week before they were due for dinner and Flying lessons with the Gryffindors. It was a lesson the young raven found himself looking forward to, his dad had been teaching him for years after all.

* * *

 

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

 

 

 

Evan smirked as the Slytherins lined up across from the Gryffindors. He had been offered a spot between Zabini and Nott and found himself enjoying the position on power; it seemed Aunt Bella was rubbing off on him again.

The group was quickly met with a woman with spiky silver hair and yellow hawk-like eyes. The energy around her reminded Evan of Ms. Liz, and he instantly liked her. She instructed the students in a warm but firm voice to hold their hands above the broom and command 'up'. Evan's broom immediately jumped into his hand, beating both Zabini's and the Weasley brat's. The boy had loudly been proclaiming how easy it would all be since his brothers had taught him how to fly years ago. That remark only gave cause for Evan's smirk to grow as he recognized the other boy was gripping his broom wrong.

It appeared Madam Hooch also noticed this, and proceeded to call him out on it, embarrassing the rude boy further. She then instructed them to wait for her signal before they were allowed to lift off and touch back down. Longbottom must've been nervous, for before she got to two he took off into the sky. His broom was jerking out of his grip and threating to throw him off as it climbed higher and higher.

Evan took off immediately after sensing the boy's danger; an out of control broom was worse than an out of control horse as it would actually try to kill you. Longbottom found his palms sweating, his grip slipping, and before he knew it he was sliding off the broom only to find his robes caught on an unlit torch. Evan quickly swooped in and pulled the boy onto his own broom, allowing the boy to slide easily behind him and hold on tight and he gently brought them back down to the ground. He hadn't even noticed the crowd that surrounded them until the blond had shakily and slowly climbed off the softly hovering broom.

"Very well done, Mr. Noir! Twenty points to Slytherin for saving a fellow classmate and another ten for excellent broom control." Madam Hooch clapped them both on the back and kept a firm grip on Longbottom's shaking shoulders. Evan nodded his acknowledgment but his attention was focused on the terrified boy in front of him.

"It's Neville, right? Neville Longbottom?" He prodded gently, making sure to keep eye contact with the larger boy just as his Aunt Krissy taught him. Watery hazel orbs gazed up to meet concerned emerald. Evan could literally see the glaze fading from the other boy's eyes as he was slowly brought back to the real world.

"Y-yeah, Neville." The boy tried to sit down as Madam Hooch shooed the other students further away.

"Well Neville, I'm Evan Noir. We have Potions and Charms together. Do you know where you are right now?" Evan tried to keep the boy's attention focused solely on him, which seemed to be working as the boy blinked and looked around for a minute before refocusing on him.

"H-Hogwarts, right? Um, brooms yeah we were on brooms. I fell, right? Why don't I hurt? Is something wrong? Am I broken? I know my magic is weak but I should feel that, right?!" He was talking really fast and his skin was getting clammy. He was honest to goddess scared and Evan was his only form of comfort.

"Yes Neville, we are at Hogwarts. You did fall, but I caught you. You aren't hurt, that's why you can't feel anything. Is there someone you want to talk to? Someone you want me to get?" Evan's voice was gentle, soothing as he spoke to the older boy. Neville glanced down at his hands that were folded in his lap before turning back to the boy kneeling in front of him.

"I don't have any friends. Will you, will you stay with me? I don't feel well."

"That's perfectly normal Neville, you're in shock. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends and you can stick close alright?" Evan slowly helped the boy to his feet and led him over to the rest of the class. It seemed Madam Hooch had dismissed the other students, but a few hung back waiting. Evan guided the pale boy over to the small group and quietly explained what was going on to not only the professor but the others as well.

"Take another ten points for assisting a professor, Mr. Noir."

"Thank you, Professor. Guys, I want you to officially meet Neville Longbottom, alright?" Evan gently led the boy closer, not really paying Hooch any mind. He decided to start off with the girl of the group seeing as she was in the same house as Neville and the most likely to get close to the boy. "Neville, this is Hermione Granger, she's in Gryffindor with you." Hermione waved shyly and smiled softly at the other boy. Neville blushed at the attention but nodded to her and offered a soft smile of his own.

"Hey, Neville. It's nice to meet you." Hermione offered before turning the blond's attention to the other two boys present. "This is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They're in the same house as Evan and we often eat meals together." She introduced him to the pair and Evan was quite pleased with the way she was assisting the shy boy. He was aware they had met briefly on the train, but it appeared the separation of genders within houses made it difficult for the boy to really get to know his housemate.

"Would you like to join us tomorrow, Neville? We could introduce you to the rest of our friends if you would like." Evan prodded the boy gently. Hazel eyes sparkled with relief as the slightly older boy nodded enthusiastically.

"I would like that very much, thank you. I mean it. Thank you for saving me and being kind. The others are wrong about Slytherins, you know."

"It's kind of you to say that. It's also getting late. We should probably head back to our dorms before Filch tries to chase us down." The raven gave an airy chuckle and nodded to Hermione to show he intended her to walk back with Neville. She nodded back and gently took the boy's arm, causing him to blush.

"I think Evan's right. Come on Neville, let's head back. Goodnight Evan, Blaise, Theodore." With that, the pair headed out of sight. At some point Madam Hooch must've left because looking around the trio realized they were alone and decided to head back to their own common room.

"So, we are friends?" Zabini smirked at the raven to his right as they headed inside the much darker castle.

"Only if you want to be. I find it best to keep an open mind in regards to possible companions. You never know what might happen." Evan smirked in return, causing Nott to roll his eyes as the boys carried on in silence the remainder of the way. Just before they entered the commons he spoke up.

"I think it would be nice to have some true allies in this pit of snakes." Blaise and Evan chuckled a response before the boys headed inside. Theodore was right, it was best to have someone to watch your back when things had a tendency to turn sour.

* * *

 

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

 

 

Neville turned out to be a great addition to the group, which had quickly dubbed the name the 'Noir Clan' even though only four members were actually a part of the family and only two carried the name. It had a nice ring to it, and let the other students know not to mess with anyone under the group's protection. At first, Neville was nervous about hanging out with Slytherins due to his housemates, but when he discovered that the lions in the group outnumbered the snakes he figured the others couldn't say anything.

Izzy and Bonnie remained the group's resident 'Badger Ladies' while Danny remained the one and only Ravenclaw in the group. Apparently the majority of the house was rather snobbish and looked down on the blond for associating with other houses. There were two girls, however, who were kind to him so it wasn't too bad. Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil sometimes found themselves eating and hanging out with the clan due to this.

Padma was much kinder than her Gryffindor twin Parvati, who could still be found teasing Hermione on occasion. Evan was glad there were more girls in the group so his cousins and Hermione didn't feel so outnumbered. It was also nice to see the group expanding again, and Evan made an effort to get to know each new member as well his own family. This was to be his Hogwarts family after all.

It was a pleasant thought that filled Evan as he joined his housemates for the Halloween Feast; Dumbledore had ruled that as it was a feast and not a normal meal he wished all students to celebrate with their respective houses. Evan scoffed at the idea for what it was; a ploy to keep the house rivalries going strong. It didn't matter, though; the Noir Clan would not be swayed.

After the feast, the group had plans to meet in a special clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Normally this would be against school rules, but Professors Flitwick and Sinistra agreed to chaperon the clan as they performed a ritual to celebrate the cycle of Life and Death. Most students had forgone the old ways, but the Bennetts and Blacks were firm in their beliefs, and they also sought to include their friends. Flitwick and Sinistra were absolutely delighted at the chance that was being presented to them by participating with the children, and in a way to both keep the group safe and make sure they weren't interrupted Flitwick set up a great number of protective wards around the chosen clearing and the path leading to it.

For now, though the group celebrated Halloween with the rest of the school.

"I can't believe we're forced to celebrate such a Muggle Holiday!" a snotty voice from further down the Slytherin table sneered. Evan glanced over to find it was none other than Pansy Parkinson. The rather colorless girl was snidely commenting to her slightly obtuse friend Millicent Bulstrode.

"Apparently the Samhain Celebration was replaced with Halloween when Dumbledore was instated as Headmaster. It's no wonder, honestly. The man claims he's all about equality and fairness but he won't even allow us to pray to our Ancestors as we should." This voice was more melodic and seemed to come from Greengrass. Her statement did raise a number of questions, though, and that worried Evan. Was Dumbledore's influence also the cause of strife between blood classes? The mere thought was unnerving; how could a single man influence enough people to cause an almost society-wide prejudice?

"Are you okay, Evan?" Theo nudged his friend in the side to catch his attention. Emerald orbs blinked twice before the raven slowly nodded.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." Evan tried to ignore his thoughts for now; he would send Dad a letter tomorrow addressing his concerns. This was to be his first Sabbat away from home, and he found himself both eager and terrified. He could only hope the Ancestors would guide him this night. He knew every word of every incantation, yet he still felt his nerves trying to devour him from the inside out. At home, it was a tradition held by eleven (Rudy didn't believe he had any magic latent or otherwise so normally kept out of the way) while here there would be twelve participants (not including Flitwick and Sinistra as Evan was unsure if they were going to participate or simply observe). Would the number be of great significance, or would the others look poorly upon Evan for leading since he was the youngest?

The raven found himself grinding his teeth in anticipation. Emerald orbs flicked up at the head table to connect with the dark (nearly black) brown of the charms professor. Flitwick gave an encouraging smile and a barely perceivable nod that just seemed to make the weight melt right off Evan's shoulders. Perhaps Flitwick was a wise choice after all.

Right as Evan had finally begun to relax Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall shouting at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! Though you ought to know-" the man passed out in what appeared to be a dead faint, though Evan watched as there was no true connection between the floor and the limp body.

Immediately there was a great noise filling the Hall. Slytherins sneered collectively while whispering thoughts to one another. Ravenclaws recited useless facts and spells in an effort to remain calm. Hufflepuffs began comforting the lower years and forming a defensive barrier around the third through first years. Gryffindors shouted hostilities and dares at the tops of their lungs, only to add to what was quickly becoming a great confusion.

" **SILENCE!** " Dumbledore's voice came booming as a loud bang filled the air, frightening the crowd to the silence he so desired. "Staff, with me! Prefects, lead your house back to your common rooms!" At this exclamation, Evan quickly made eye contact with Izzy across the wave of heads and pointed down with wide eyes. She understood and hopped on top of the Hufflepuff table, cupping her hands around her mouth to shout.

"HEADMASTER! HUFFLEPUFF AND SLYTHERIN RESIDE IN THE DUNGEONS!" This caused everyone to pause once more at the headmaster's mistake.

"Right! Prefects, keep the students here!" With a clap of old hands, the Hall was cleared of all dining things, including the tables. Dumbledore quickly led the teachers out of the Hall where he consequently locked it from the outside. The entire student population just stood there in shock for a moment.

* * *

 

**THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES**

Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir

Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir

Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir

Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir

Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir

Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir

Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony

Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony

 


	8. Life, Death, and Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Lilliy doesn't own me, or my alter-ego (Harry Potter!)"   
> "Miss Lilliy doesn't own us Bennetts or the rest of Mystic Falls either!"   
> "If I did you two being cousins would've been canon!"   
> "Well it's not like anyone can disprove it. Who is Bonnie Bennett's grandpa? What happened to Alphard Black after he was disowned?"   
> "He's got a point. Papa Al very well could be my canon grandad and no one would have known!"
> 
> WARNING!: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Reasonable!Sirius, Sane!Bellatrix, MAJOR AU

Evan quickly made his way across the crowded Hall over to his cousin, making sure Blaise and Theo followed him as he did so. Izzy noticed this and pulled Bonnie over.

"Hey. Blaise, Theo head over to the Ravenclaw table and grab Danny, Patil and Turpin. Izzy, Bonnie grab Neville, Hermione and the Twins from Gryffindor. Meet me up on the platform." The others gave nods of agreement and split off into three groups. Evan made his way over to the platform where he conjured up four sofas set up in a semi-circle so that they over looked the crowd. A few older students noticed this and headed over to investigate, one of which was prefect Marcus Flint.

"Oi, Noir! What the bloody Hell are you up to?" the rather bucked-toothed and greasy older Slytherin glared down at the raven. Evan raised a brow in question before carefully and silently setting up a perimeter around the platform so only teachers or invited students could enter. Flint must've missed the flash of silver light, or judge it harmless as he attempted to do just that. Evan quickly set up a powerful disillusion perimeter around the platform as well so as not to catch anymore unwanted attention. Quick as a flash, the rest of the student population got to see the grand spectacle of Flint being blasted back several feet and covered in red, yellow, blue, and green polka-dots with absolutely no idea how it occurred.

Evan stepped off the platform so he could be spotted by his group. The Twins were the first to appear, which reminded Evan to place a temporary silencing charm around the platform as well; it was best to be well-prepared.

"George, Fred, please have a seat. I'll wait for the others before joining you." The twins gave mirroring smirks before stepping up onto the platform and disappearing from view. Blaise's group was next, though there was a curious absence of Theo and Patil. Never the less he allowed them entry as he spotted Izzy, Bonnie, Neville, and Hermione making their way over. He quickly ushered the slightly larger group onto the platform and waited for the two missing members before he too joined the others on the platform.

Evan seated himself in the singular chair placed strategically between the four sofas. To the others it was a mere perfect picture of their silent leader in all his gothic glory seated upon a snow white throne covered in violet accents. The two inner most sofas were decorated in shades of silver and black while the outer two found themselves colored bronze and gold. Danny, Izzy, and Bonnie found comfort to Evan's direct left while Blaise, Theo, and Neville sat directly to his right. Hermione managed to squish herself between the Twins, and Turpin and Patil found themselves by themselves on the last sofa.

"So Evan, what's this about?" Izzy cautiously leaned over the blond on her left to better get a view of her youngest cousin's emerald orbs. The raven surveyed his group a moment before acknowledging her question.

"Does anyone else find it odd that the professor who is supposed to have the most knowledge and experience with trolls not only reports the continued presence of said being having not taken care of it as he should have, but then faints directly afterwards  _and then_  disappears in the ensuing chaos suspicious at all?" He allows that to sink in for a moment. "My suspicion speaks that he is going to investigate this 'deadly' corridor on the third floor, and that he was most likely the one who planted the troll. My question is why. Any ideas?"

"You can't be serious Evan! Why would a teacher endanger students like that?"

"Please Hermione; you do realize he knew we would be contained while the professors hunted down the beast right? It's protocol; something every 'teacher' is made aware of before being given the post."

"So the real question-"

"-is why go through the trouble-"

"-to bring in a troll-"

"-unless he didn't want to be caught."

"Exactly!" Evan grinned at his Twins before turning to the others once more. "It also stands to question what exactly is hidden within that corridor that he must go to such extremes. It must be something of value, something of power or a priceless artifact? It must also be unique, as there are much easier places to break into than Hogwarts."

"The fact that whatever it is has been hidden within the school means it must have some connection to someone at the school." Danny inputted, causing Evan to nod in agreement.

"It must be someone who has great influence within the school, so it's highly unlikely it's a student; unless that person is related to someone on the school board." Blaise scrunched up his nose at the idea of one of their classmates having that kind of power.

"That also brings into question why it wasn't placed in Gringott's for safe keeping." Bonnie inclined, drawing several nods from the others.

"Unless it  _was_  and the 'owner' caught wind of an attempt to steal it. Remember in September? Someone had broken into Gringott's only to find the vault empty. The 'owner' must've moved it here where it would be closer. The real question is: Closer to Whom?"

"One of the professors is our most likely guess." Turpin spoke up. She was confused as to way Padma and herself were being included into this little group, but didn't dislike it. It almost felt like a special group you only got invited to, and after a little pondering she realized that's exactly what it was. You couldn't sign up to be a part of the Noir Clan. You did something, got noticed, tested and chosen. She wondered if this was hers and Padma's test.

"You're right on that one. Still, which of our teachers would have something of so much value not even Gringott's is enough to protect it?" Emerald eyes closed in silent pondering.

"Evan, my boy-"

"You're going about this-"

"-all wrong! The  _real_ question-"

"-is who would be  _allowed_ -"

"-to hide something in the school?"

"BRILLIANT! Evan, it's got to be Dumbledore! It's something unique, priceless and connected to Dumbledore!" Danny was very nearly bouncing in his seat. This was just like in 'Sherlock Holmes'; a real live mystery!

Evan merely rolled his eyes at the blond's antics before allowing the possibility to process in his mind. The chance of it being something related to Dumbledore was nearly 87%, which made this all the more worrying. Just what exactly had the old fool brought into the school, and for what purpose? This was about to get messy, that was for sure.

"If you  _are_  right, and it is Dumbledore we'll need to keep this close to our chest. Do not discuss this with  _anyone_ , understood?" Eyes hardened into emeralds as they bore into the collection of teenagers and pre-teens before him. Several nods were his only answer.

**_Black Diaries_ **

Eventually the teachers returned, prompting Evan to drop his spell work, though he remained on the platform to await Professors Flitwick and Sinistra. The prefects were to bring the students to their dorms, while the staff decided to postpone the meeting until the next day. Evan suspected this was Flitwick's doing so the ritual could carry on.

Sinistra led the group separate from the prefects, but so as not to draw so much notice from the rest of the professors. Evan motioned for them to follow him all the way out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where they waited for Flitwick to join them. The half-goblin wasn't overly late, though it would mean they were to rush a bit to their destination in order to arrive on time.

He quickly led the group deep into the bowls of the great forest, trusting the fair haired witch to head up the rear. The path was well protected and naturally cleared, so the trip was quicker than expected.

The path itself open to a shallow meadow no larger around than a classroom, but it was more than enough. Evan could feel the barriers pulsating in the night air, taking strength from the glowing moon, causing an almost heavenly aura of silver to surround them. In the center of the clearing a small table was set up with a simple black tapestry overlying it. This would do nicely.

"Alright, first is the cleansing. Professors Flitwick, Sinistra, I trust this was taken care of as I asked?" Two nods. "Thank you. Ladies follow Professor Sinistra, gentlemen with me." The group split in two with the females heading to the right and the men to the left. The guys followed Evan to a much smaller clearing that was barely large enough to encompass the charmed hot spring and spelled wardrobe.

Seeing this, Evan quickly began to disrobe, dropping his discarded clothing into a large bin that had been provided by the elves. The Twins were to first to follow suit, neither afraid of public exposure as it appeared the other boys were. They quickly followed the younger boy into the steaming bath, allowing the hot water to relax their strained muscles. Danny shrugged at the other boys, stripped, and joined his cousin; it wasn't like this was something he hadn't done before.

Evan grabbed one of the bottles of oil and began cleansing himself of all the impurities worked up over the day. The other three boys followed suit, none of them paying attention to the remaining four males who simply stared at them. Neville was the first to snap out of it, and was quick to join the others so as not to prolong the embarrassment. Blaise and Theo exchanged glances before they too stripped down, leaving Flitwick to stand guard.

Evan was the first to notice the many scars that adorned the taller boy's back; once upon a time he too had similar scars. He quickly ushered Theo to sit in front of him while he allowed his deepest, purest magic to surface and flow into the thin boy. Theo was, in essence, the poster boy for how Evan would have ended up it he was left with the Dursleys, and he silently thanked the All-Father his Dad saved him so many years ago.

Theo's scars faded to reveal blemish-free skin beneath, his bones cracked and healed properly, and his flesh filled out more so he no longer appeared starved. Tears ran down the older boy's face as he noticed what exactly Evan had done and, no longer caring about the awkwardness that was a public bath, launched himself into the other boy's arms to weep. Blaise sent a soft smile to the pair before focusing on cleansing the other boy's newly healed form, as it was obvious he was too distracted to do it himself.

Once all the boys were clean, and Theo done crying, they dressed in the pure white robes provided and reentered the meadow. The girls had yet to arrive, which allowed Evan just enough time to finish setting up. He quickly emptied the contents of his satchel onto the altar, making sure everything had its proper place before moving about to form a physical circle. He did this by taking a mixture of salt, ash from a phoenix's burning day, crushed turquoise, powdered black tourmaline, and spreading it in a circumference large enough to comfortable encompass the amassed group and still move comfortably. He then placed a colored candle at each cardinal point, somewhere between the outer circumference of the circle and the altar.

When he looked up the girls had already arrived and he was almost ready to begin. Flitwick passed out three ribbons to each student; one white, one black, and one red.

"It's time to begin. Before we start, Elements, remember your part." With that Evan strode to the center of the circle and grabbed the silver athame from the altar. Ever so slowly he walked along the outer edge of the circle, cutting into the air, before creating a smaller circle around the element candles and an even smaller one around his own space at the altar. With a sense of finality he placed the ceremonial danger back and addressed all within range.

" _Let it be known that the circle is about to be cast. All who enter the Circle may do so in perfect love and perfect trust."_  Evan's voice had taken on a ethereal tone that sent pleasant shivers down the spine of each member present. Four such members crossed the threshold of the circle to take their places before their chosen element. Neville was first as he represented Earth, and was quick to take his place at the north point of the circle. He knelt before the leaf green candle, facing the circle's most center. Izzy came next, kneeling before her eastern candle for Air; George steeping forward for the southern flame; and Blaise enter to take his place before the cool blue candle for water.

The remaining members entered one at a time and formed a loose circle between the Elements and the outer circle, with just enough space between them for two more people to sit comfortably.

Evan waited patiently for the Elements to take their places before bowing his head low and calling out. " _I conjure thee, O Circle of Power, that thou best a meeting place of love and joy and truth; a shield against all wickedness and evil; a boundary between men and the realms of the Mighty Ones; a rampart and protection that shall preserve and contain the power that we shall raise within thee."_ His voice was like the breath of a cool breeze, the warm touch of the sun's rays, the sharp sent of freshly cut grass, and the gentle caress of the ocean's waves all at once. It was overwhelming and welcoming at the same time to those within the circle. " _Samhain is here, and it is a time of transitions. Winter approaches, as Summer dies. This is the time of the Dark Mother, a time of death and of dying. This is the night of our ancestors and of the Ancient Ones."_

Taking the rosemary from the altar, he allowed it to be passed around the circle before returning it to its place. " _Rosemary is for remembrance. Tonight we remember those who have_   _lived and died before us._   _Those who have crossed through the veil,_   _those who are no longer with us; we will remember."_ Evan took up his wand approached the North, bowing his head as he lit Earth's candle. " _The north is a place of cold. The earth is silent and dark. Spirits of the earth, we welcome you, knowing you will envelope us in death."_

The pine trees creaked and groaned as fresh wildflowers sprang up around the kneeling form of the Longbottom heir. A ghost of a smile made its way onto Evan's face as he nodded to the blond before moving clock-wise towards his eldest cousin. " _The east is a land of new beginnings; the place where breath begins. Spirits of air, we call upon you, knowing you will be with us as we depart life."_  He lit the Air's candle, stepping back as a swath of colored wind spun its way around the young Metamorphagus.

Moving towards the south he bowed only to find surprise when the candle lit itself. " _The south is a land of sunlight and fire, and your flames guide us through the cycles of life. Spirits of fire, we welcome you, knowing you will transform us in death."_ A small circle of flame surrounded the youngest twin, licking harmlessly at the ginger's form. Evan quickly made his way over to his fourth Element, bowing once more to light the blue candle. " _The west is a place of underground rivers, and the sea is a never-ending, rolling tide. Spirits of water, we welcome you, knowing you will carry us through the ebbs and flows of our life."_

Evan stepped back as a soft mist entered the area, carrying with it the scent of the ocean. He smiled softly before moving back to the center of the circle to light the black candle. " _The Wheel of the Year turns once more, and we cycle into darkness."_ He lit the white candle. " _At the end of that darkness comes light, and when it arrives, we will celebrate once more."_

Each person lifted the three ribbons from their lap, Evan lifting his from the altar, and slowly began weaving them together in whatever process they preferred. " _White for life, black for death,_   _red for rebirth._   _We bind these strands together remembering those we have lost. Please join me in chanting as you work your energy and love into your cords,"_ he began. All together the group began to chant softly,

_" **As the corn will come from grain,**_

**_All that dies will rise again._ **

**_As the seeds grow from the earth,_ **

**_We celebrate life, death and rebirth."_ **

Evan allowed a few moments for prayer and waited until the very last person had finished binding their ribbons together.

" _It is time to release the Elements,"_ he announced in his un-earthly voice as he approached the West. _"Our thanks to the Element of Water, your compassion was a gift. Farewell and Blessed be. Go if you must, stay if you will."_ He blew out the candle and moved towards the South. " _Our thanks the Element of Fire, your fierceness was a gift. Farewell and Blessed be. Go if you must, stay if you will."_ Once more he moved further counter-clockwise to blow out another candle. " _Our thanks to the Element of Air, your wisdom was a gift. Farewell and Blessed Be. Go if you must, stay if you will."_ For the last time he moved to the East to blow out the green candle. " _Our thanks to the Element of Earth, your protection was a gift. Farewell and Blessed be. Go if you must, stay if you will."_

Evan moved back to the center of the circle and released the final two candles before announcing to all within range, " _The Circle is now Open. May we be offered Protection and Love. Merry Meet, and Merry Meet Again."_

**_Black Diaries_ **

Halloween ended in a blur, with the Samhain celebration being the light of the night for all who were invited. The cousins were happy another year of tradition didn't go down the drain, and Izzy was just happy to not have to practice alone. Her boyfriend, Charlie Weasley, would have practiced with her in years passed, but he had opted out of his final year and ,though she knew he didn't mean it in that way, it almost made her feel he was running away from her. Sure they still exchanged letters, but it was exceedingly different than being able to kiss and touch that person.

Izzy sighed, her hair lengthening to about mid-back, losing its wave, and gaining a pale blue color. It was enough to show she wasn't in the mood, but only her closest friends and her cousins knew what was on her mind. Seeing her like this, Bonnie slid her a slice of lemon meringue pie and softly patted her shoulder before turning back to her own conversation with Gryffindor Angelina Johnson. The two were not quite so nervous about their inter-house friendship now that they knew it was something the professors awarded for. Apparently they had been seated next to each other in History, which everyone knows is the gossip hour. Both found a love for Quidditch and they had been friends ever since.

Izzy had taken both girls under her wing; much like Bonnie was doing for the younger girls of the Noir Clan. Hmmm, they needed a new name. Just calling themselves the Noir Clan didn't feel right, since it wasn't just the Noir Clan anymore. Maybe she should discuss it with Evan later.

The idea of her youngest cousin being the leader of their group might've been laughable to outsiders, but Evan just had an energy around him. It was almost as if he saw you as you  _were_ , not as he wanted you to be. That's what made him so  _Evan_. Every word he spoke meant something. Every glance, smirk, or hidden smile was a language all their own; a language that few were privy to know.

Evan had always been a quiet boy, but he always seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it. Coming to Hogwarts, it was something that scared the whole family, but she was glad they did it. It was something about the castle, the people here, that seemed to pull him further out of his shell. Whatever it was, she couldn't wait to see the man her youngest cousin was sure to become.

"What's got you daydreaming?" a cool voice called out across the breakfast table. Izzy looked up only to meet warm green eyes filled with amusement. She rolled her eyes before smiling teasingly.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? Say, oh great leader of mine, what do you think of a coven?" The idea had been playing in the back of her head for a while now; it was the name Wiccan's used for a gathering of witches after all. It might be interesting to create of coven of their own and not have to rely on the rules of others. They've learned all they could from their parents, which is why they were going to a magical school to begin with, so they only really had the Ancestors to guide them.

"A coven? Like the covens of witches in New Orleans and Salem?" Evan thought for a moment, it  _did_  have some merit; a modern coven comprised of different types of Magics and traditions. "I suppose you think  _we_  should be a coven? It's worth considering, though it's something we'll need to discuss as a group. In the mean time I guess I can let you girls come up with names we might use; you always say I'm horrible in that regard."

Izzy flashed a brilliant smile and bounded off to class with a notebook in her hand, leaving Evan to shake his head and wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into. Standing up to make his own way to class, Evan glanced over at the head table with a smirk on his lips. Sprout was spouting all sorts of compliments on his behalf to anyone who would listen. Flitwick and Sinistra both nodded his way before delving into what appeared to be a rather deep conversation. Snape was sneering at a quivering Quirrel, and Dumbledore was glaring at Evan as if he was the worst piece of scum on the earth. It looked like he found out about the Noir Clan's connections to the old ways.

Evan's smirk grew as he turned on his heel and exited the hall, catching the attention of a certain potions professor in the way his robes billowed out behind him like a pair of dark wings. Snape found a ghost of a smirk shadowing his own lips at the display. Maybe it was about time he looked into his youngest Slytherin. Anyone who could effectively snuff Dumbledore in one move was a person of interest.


	9. A Coven's Duty

Evan knew Snape wanted to speak to him, but also knew the man wouldn't approach him without proper cause. He had also noticed the man had developed a slight limp since the other night, and wondered if that was cause to worry. Dad didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him, but Aunt Krissy was comfortable enough to even be willing to divulge their true identities to him. Though Evan loved his father dearly, he admitted the man wasn't always the best judge of character, and so decided to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

Pushing that train of thought to the side, along with the remainder of his breakfast, Evan decided it was best to finally host that meeting with his –friends?- group. First was to find a place; he figured he could always secure an abandoned classroom for that purpose, but that felt a bit  _underdone_  in all honesty. Maybe it would simply be best to ask an elf. Bonnie said she often found them exceedingly helpful in matters like these, though that would only make it easier for Dumbledore to spy later on. The Twins were looking to be the best option at this point, so he could only hope they didn't disappoint.

On that note Evan made his way towards the Gryffindor entrance; he'd walked Neville and Hermione back enough times to know where it was. The Fat Lady sniffed offensively at the crest on his breast and stuck her nose in the air. Evan paid it no mind and politely asked after Fred and George. She almost didn't heed him, but even she knew it was best not to insult the twins in such a matter (like not letting them see a friend).

It was a few minutes later when a red head stuck its way out the portrait, though it was neither of the ones he was hoping for. It seemed to be the youngest Weasley in residence, and he had one nasty scowl on his face.

"What the bloody hell do you want you slimy snake?" The boy spat; his muddy eyes a light with venom not unlike those of Elena when she was having a fit. Evan's spine straightened ever so slightly as he made sure to keep direct eye contact with this boy. It would not do him well to show his superiority, but his strength would do quite the job.

"Pardon me, sir. I believe I asked for a different Weasley. I do hope the portrait hasn't malfunctioned." His words appeared to confuse the other boy, who scrunched up his face in concentration. So far, so good. "May I ask you inform your older brothers, Fred and George, I'm looking for them? Tell them it also involves our 'Badger Ladies' as it were."

At first the other boy looked to argue, but at the mention of the school's most well-known females he kept his mouth shut. He nodded quickly and disappeared only to reappear with the aforementioned twins in tow.

"Oi, Evan mate!"

"What's with all this stuffy talk?"

"Trying to confuse lil ole Ronnikins?"

The pair chuckled at the younger's reddening face while Evan merely raised an eyebrow.

"Why my dear Twins, you must have me confused. I was merely attempting to defuse the situation before an argument broke out. Now, about that bit of business we discussed. Where would you like to proceed?" The Twins exchanged a glance before they each claimed one of Evan's arms and frog-marched him down the corridor and out of sight of any passersby.

Evan rightened himself before offering the pair a halfhearted glare. "Alright. We need a place to meet that isn't public, is well protected, and cannot be traced back to us in any way. We need this place by Saturday, as that's when we'll hold the meeting." Two sets of blue-green hazel eyes exchanged a look before both redheads nodded imperiously and mock-saluted.

"Right away, sir!"

"We'll have it done, sir!"

The pair chittered for a while, leaving Evan to slip out of their midst unnoticed. It was hard to ignore the broad grin that was stretching across his face at this point. He knew he could count on his Twins, now he just need be patient. His confidence in the Twins was inspiring, but nowhere near what he held for those members of his family. In time perhaps he would see them as such, but at this rate they were simply friends. Blaise, Theo, Hermione, and Neville were more like acquaintances, no matter what he said before. That left Turpin and Patel as mere strangers; strangers who were being given the opportunity to become acquaintances.

Evan was more than aware of the trust issues he had developed towards magic wielders. This weariness was due to the unfair treatment of his family. If any of these children were going to become close to him they would need to be tested. He would need to find where their loyalties lie, and just how deep it went.

He would start with the Twins, they had already earned the title of friends in his eyes, so now he needed to see how far that friendship went. Hermione was being commissioned, along with Turpin and Patil, to discover anything useful on the mysterious object front. Blaise and Theo were snakes, so for them he merely needed to gain something they wanted and bind them to him. Neville was the wild card. Evan was more than aware of what the LeStranges did to his parents, and with Bella being under contract to do those things. Neville was a lion, so Evan couldn't quite predict how the boy would react should he discover the truth.

It was a dangerous game Evan played, and he needed to play it carefully. The fate of his family depended on it.

* * *

  ** _Black Diaries_**

* * *

 

It was not but a few days later the Twins contacted him with the location of a possible rendezvous point. Apparently they had discovered a hidden passageway from an unused alcove down deep into the dungeons. It opened up to another sparring room, and across the way was a very unusual wall. This wall held the emblem of Hogwarts, carved from the very stone, and when you touched the letters 'S-H-O-R-T' in that order it opened into another secret passageway. If followed, this passageway led deep into the very bowels of the castle, all the way down to the actual dungeon; complete with chains, stains, and a foul smell. If one entered the smallest cell and traced the letter 'H' onto the largest brick another door would appear. This door led to what could've only been the secret bunker of Rowena Ravenclaw.

It was quite a find, and one Evan wasn't fully ready to utilize just yet. It would make excellent quarters for their base, but just not yet. For now, Evan wanted to use the sparring room first located at the end of the first passageway. He instructed the twins to keep the rest a secret for now. This would be the first stage of his test for them. If they could keep this secret from even their best friends, Evan would know he could trust them.

As it were, he invited his family to meet with him first. Izzy made herself at home by replicating the setup from their first 'meeting' atop the staff's stage. Evan settled into his 'throne' while the others quickly made themselves comfortable among the sofas.

"So, Evan. What's got you so worked up?" Izzy preened down at her youngest cousin. It humored her the way it almost felt as if they were the center of a secret society or something.

"You're not too far off, cousin." Evan's piercing emerald eyes drilled into her own dark brown ones. Izzy's hair turned a cautious yellow before lengthening into a soft brown color. She had forgotten how easy it was for him to read them; their facial expressions, their auras, even their thoughts.

"Evan, what is it?" Bonnie tried next. The raven let out a sigh before beginning.

"Our little group. It's not a clan, or a gang, but it could become a Coven." He paused, allowing a moment for each word to sink in. "However, Covens are built on trust. That means we would need to trust one another." Again he stopped, watching the nodding heads of his family members in their agreement. "I've done some reflecting lately. If we are to trust these  _outsiders_  we need to test them first. I want your opinions on the Twins."

"Trouble makers. They're almost as bad as Uncle Sammy and Aunt Bella. Still, they seem loyal. I don't think they would knowingly do anything to harm us, especially you."

"Danny's right. I've known them for over a year now, and the twins aren't the type to stab you in the back. They are the type for revenge, however, and that can be used to our advantage."

"Yes, it's obvious you're contemplating telling them about  _us_. I'm sure if they heard the whole truth they would be firmly on our side. If we play our cards right we could very well gain more than two allies with this. They are fairly close to their eldest brothers after all." Izzy sat back. It seemed Evan had taken to her suggestion to create this coven, which was good since it might even allow her to tell Charlie of their secret. Izzy really loved Charlie, and it was difficult to love someone who was now so far away.

"Good point. On Saturday we're holding a meeting to discuss the possible names for our Coven and any new information on the mystery object. Afterwards I'll take the Twins to the side and see how well they can handle the truth."

"Aren't you considering the others? What about Hermione and Blaise?" Bonnie was worrying her lip as she thought of what she assumed was Evan's closest friends. Evan sighed briefly and rubbed his hand down his face before leaning back in his chair.

"Blaise is complicated. He's a loose cannon I can't afford to aim right now. Hermione, on the other hand, is proving herself quite useful. We'll see how it goes with the Twins before worrying about the others just yet. However, Hermione and Theo are next on my list for consideration." He would save Blaise for when he had the upper hand, whenever that may be.

"Theo, why Theo?" It was Danny's turn to look confused as he leaned forward in interest. The blond of the group didn't think Evan and the beanpole were that close.

"So I take it you don't remember the cleansing?" Evan's eyes narrowed at his brother in all but blood. Daniel's eyes widened briefly before he swallowed a lump in his throat. He had forgotten about Evan's having to heal the boy. The raven obviously got a closer look at the scars, and even more obviously thought they were worth his time.

"I see. Best we get the twins by Yule then. That way we can get Theo before summer starts."

"You read my mind." Evan gave a chilling smile before leaving his family to stew in their emotions. He would rather them get more comfortable with the idea before he allowed anyone closer within their circle. It was one thing to celebrate with someone. It was a completely different thing to trust that person with your past.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. The raven girls and Hermione spent most of their time in the library, only ever surfacing to eat, sleep, and go to class. Blaise and Theo were digging up dirt on all the professors just in case they were wrong about Dumbledore. Izzy and the Twins were cleaning up Rowena's bunker for future use, with the occasional prank on the side so as not to seem suspicious. Neville and Bonnie were sent to dig up any dirt on Dumbledore; after all, who wouldn't trust a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff? That left Evan to piece things together and decide where and how to proceed regarding the Twins and his family's secret.

It wasn't until the meeting itself was held that Evan finally made up his mind. The Twins had already sworn themselves to his servos, though not magically of course. Surely they wouldn't object to a vow of silence?

These thoughts plagued his mind as the clan gathered around him. It didn't seem right to call their gathering a clan though, since they did not all share blood. That was probably the main reason he was going along with this whole idea of a coven. It felt a bit medieval to him, but he was willing to make it work if that is what the others wanted. Evan wasn't as selfish as he may appear.

"So, I believe our girls have come up with a name they find suitable?" It was best to lead with something neutral, that way they at least felt like they accomplished something when it was all said and done.

"Well, we've narrowed it down to three names we like." Turpin started off, shifting in her seat uncomfortably when emerald eyes studied her. Evan motioned for her to continue.

"Chimera Heart, Black Lotus, and Emerald Sand." Hermione's calculating voice cut through the silent tension that was building up. Evan thought the names over for a moment, rolling them around on his tongue as he did so.

"Chimera Heart is out; it makes us sound as if we can't commit to something. We'll have a vote between Black Lotus and Emerald Sand. Majority rules. All agreed?" Several heads bobbed up and down. "Good, all in favor of Emerald Sand?" Turpin, Theo, and Fred raised their hands. "All in favor of Black Lotus?" Neville's hand was the first to shoot up, quickly followed by Izzy, Bonnie, and George's. "Four vs Three; Hermione, Patil, Blaise what say you?"

"The Lotus is a blossom of power, I agree." Patil blushed and raised her hand.

"I don't care either way." Hermione huffed, clearly she wanted Chimera Heart.

"Black Lotus, that's a connotation towards the dark, isn't it?" Blaise narrowed his eyes slightly, a thin smile stretching across his lips.

"Black is a color, not an allegiance. Five vs Three: Black Lotus wins." Evan leaned back in his chair once more. "Now, the first official meeting of the Black Lotus Coven can convene." He said this last part with a smirk, enjoying the small smiles he received in return. "Our first order of business: Hermione, Patil, Turpin how did the research go?" The girls each exchanged glances and sighed. "That bad huh? What about you, Neville, Bonnie, did you get anything?"

"We spoke with Hagrid; man can't keep a secret to save his life." Bonnie started mumbling under her breath, earning a raised brow which caused her to blush.

"It's defiantly connected to Dumbledore, and an old partner of his; Nicholas Flamel. That's all we managed before he started spluttering and kicked us out." Neville couldn't quite meet Evan's eyes as he spoke, but Evan felt that was more due to respect than fear. The larger boy was raised as a pureblood after all, and they had strange teachings.

"I remember him! Nicholas Flamel is the only known creator of the Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat, and Evan could tell it was taking a lot of control to not spout off useless facts.

"Don't you mean the Philosopher's Stone? Wait- You don't think?! THEY HID IT IN THE SCHOOL!?" Danny cried out, his skin taking on an even paler shade than normal. Everyone froze as the ramifications of such an action set in.

"But why would they do something so reckless like that? If anyone found out there would be scores of people going after it!" Izzy was growling at this point, cursing Dumbledore under her breath.

"Unless they only planned for a specific individual to find out. It's a trap." Blaise thought out loud, gaining Evan's attention. "The question is, who exactly are they trying to draw out? And who would be so desperate to try to siege Hogwarts for an unlimited supply of gold?"

"The stone doesn't just make gold. It can also grant the user immortality." Hermione huffed, causing Bonnie's eyes to widen.

"Hagrid said something had been in the forest; he said it was killing unicorns and drinking their blood."

"Why would someone drink unicorn blood?" The bookworm scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"It can grant life to those on the brink of death, but it'll only be a half-life; a cursed life." Izzy quoted as if from a book, her chocolate orbs taking on a glassy hue.

"But who would be so desperate to drink unicorn blood, just to risk it all on a stone they might not even succeed in stealing?" Patil's voice wavered worriedly, and Turpin placed a comforting arm around the Indian girl.

"Voldemort!" Hermione's exclamation drew several flinches from the group; from every member excluding the Noir cousins. She saw this and blushed sheepishly. "Sorry, I just meant that some people still believe he is alive, that he survived that night. Dumbledore does at least."

"Then he could've very well set this trap believing Voldemort would fall for it. Whether or not it  _is_  Voldemort, someone is after the stone and I for one am not fond of the idea of them getting their hands on it." Evan's voice was strong, and seemed to have a calming effect over the more worried members.

"But Evan, what can we do?"

* * *

**_Black Diaries_ **

* * *

 

Danny was right to question Evan, as it so appeared. The raven admitted they would need time to develop a plan, and that the group would meet next Sunday to discuss any ideas they had so far. Evan had pulled the Twins to the side as everyone was trickling out. He waited until it was just the three of them before the trio made their way deeper into the castle. He didn't stop until they resided within Rowena's bunker.

The bunker had changed a lot since the twins had stumbled across it that night. The dark grey sandstone had been scrubbed and the floor covered with a plush carpet, while the walls were cloaked in navy blue drapes in respect to the bunker's previous owner. A large ornate fireplace took up roughly a fourth of the far wall, and sat directly in the middle. On either side sat floor-to-ceiling oak bookshelves packed with old parchments and tomes.

The bookshelves spanned the entirety of the walls, and Evan had to wonder where they came from for they weren't there before. The navy drapes would fall closed before the shelves, blocking them from view; though he didn't remember there being drapes before either. A dark writing desk sat in one corner, perfectly positioned to see the whole room and the door. Before the fire place were four couches, each crafted out of silver with navy blue cushions. They were placed in a semi-circle facing the fire, with a single chair placed directly across the roaring flames. The chair was designed the same as Evan's thrown, but the metal was tarnished silver and the cushions a silky black.

Evan moved smoothly into the room, pleasantly surprised to find the room was much larger than it appeared. In fact, the room was roughly the size of a common room, and that pleased him greatly. Evan moved to his chair and motioned for his Twins to join him on one of the couches. They quickly followed and, with an exchanged glance, noted how very serious this conversation must be for them to be using the  _real_  meeting room even before it was finished.

"George, Fred," Evan addressed them, the order of their names alone inflicting how very right they were in their suspicions. "I've come to trust the two of you in a very short span of time," emerald eyes hardened as he continued. "However, I carry many secrets, and not all are mine to tell. Many of these secrets inter-tangle, and in order to tell you of any of them I'm afraid I must request a vow of silence."

He waited as the two seemed to have a silent conversation in the span of several seconds. Finally, George sat a bit straighter and nodded tightly to his brother, prompting the other twin to break out in a wide malicious grin.

" **I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, do hereby swear not to speak of _anything_  involving the Black Lotus Coven or the Noir Family to anyone not already aware without explicate permission from Evan Noir. So I say it, so mote it be.**" There was a flash of silver light, and then another as George repeated the phrase as well. The light alerted Evan that the Twins hadn't tricked him by swapping oaths, and he felt himself relax more in his chair as he pondered the wording of their oaths. It didn't leave them a lot of wiggle room, but at the same time it wouldn't constrict them either.

"I see," Evan leaned forward with a broad grin that resembled a shark smelling blood. Both redheads gulped before they too leaned in closer to the young raven. "I am Harry Potter."

" **WHAT!?"**  Neither twin doubted him for even a second, which caused a warm feeling to settle somewhere deep in his chest.

"I, Evan James Noir, was born under the name Harold James Potter. On the night of my birth-parents murder Dumbledore stepped in and had me sent to my Muggle Aunt, ignoring my godfather's claim to me. The man ran off in a fit of rage and grief and chased down the secret-keeper, a man who was once his best friend. On that night an innocent man was sent to prison, the traitor escaped, and a child was purposely left in an abusive home." Evan paused, allowing his words to sink in.

George's eyes widened considerably, while Fred had to fight tears at what he was hearing. "For three years that child was left in a cupboard with barely a blanket to his nameless form. He was beaten and starved for things he couldn't understand, and though he no longer remembers he still has each and every scar." At this he stood, sliding off his robes and shirt to allow the ginger pair to see the marks along his back and sides.

There were belt-lashes, burn marks, and puncture wounds that covered the pale flesh. They scars had faded greatly, no longer angry or red, but the raised flesh they left behind remained forever ingrained in specific patterns. It was enough to make the thirteen year olds gasp horribly. "He was called a Freak, and never shown an ounce of love. Then one day a man decided to think for himself. He knew he was innocent, and that he had been betrayed. He made a plan and escaped the unholy prison. I'm sure you know him as Sirius Black."

Evan replaced his shirt at sat once more. "Sirius Orion Black is the godfather of Harry James Potter, and his alter ego-Samuel Alphard Noir- the father of Evan James Noir." The Twins simply leaned forward on the edge of their seats, completely enraptured in his tale. "Samuel escaped to America with the help of his family, where they built a new home. But America has different rules, and a completely different structure, so he sent his son to Hogwarts to learn as he did.

"He knew it would be difficult and dangerous, but there was a part of him that couldn't give up on his love for the old castle. Besides, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right? They absolutely couldn't trust Dumbledore to not hunt them down once he found out the truth." A cold look passed through dark emerald eyes, causing a chill to go down the spine of each twin. "Dumbledore had destroyed the lives of both Black and Potter, and in doing so he caused the Noirs to be what we are today."

Evan released a calming breath before giving a sly smile, "Besides, it's not like Sirius is the only Azkaban prisoner unaccounted for."

"Bellatrix LeStrange!" George gasped.

"No, Isabella Noir. And she's not the only surprise we have up our sleeves. Turns out she was innocent as well, as she was forced to do everything under a dark and powerful marriage contract that binds the bride's will. Since Dad is the Head of the family he was able to annul the marriage and find out the truth." At this both twins stared in open-mouth shock. BELLATRIX LESTRANGE AND SIRIUS BLACK WERE INNOCENT!? It went against everything they were taught, and yet they believed the small raven when he spoke. He had yet to lie to them, and this was a pretty damning one at that.

"But we don't get it,"

"Why tell us-"

"Any of this?"

"Because, my dear Twins, I'm inviting you home for Christmas."

 


	10. Midterms & Vacations

Midterms were painful. How could anyone comfortably sit in absolute silence for hours without the comfort of a book or sketchpad? It was absolutely maddening to Evan, who always had his Rock to keep him company. Of course the others joked about his lamenting, but it was all in good jest.

It was surprisingly easy for the Twins to convince their mother to allow them to spend Christmas 'at a friend's house'. Apparently Mr. Mrs. and the youngest Weasley were planning a trip to Romania to visit the second son. Izzy threw a royal fit when she found out, as she had been told she wasn't allowed to visit the dragon-tamer.

It wasn't even Aunt Andy who forbade it, but Mrs. Weasley. It seemed the woman didn't approve of Charlie fraternizing with a 'childish and immature woman'. This little nugget of knowledge was enough to put Molly Weasley on the shit-list of the majority of the Noir household. The woman was well known to be extremely judgmental and to hold meaningless grudges, which only pissed off Evan further. What kind of mother constantly told her sons their dreams were worthless?

George and Fred tried to convince everyone it was fine and nothing to worry about, which only made the dislike for Molly grow even more. How long had she been treating him like that in order for them to defend her without a second thought towards her treatment of them?

Evan shook the thoughts from his head and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Dad had easily agreed to allow the twins to visit once he found they had already sworn themselves to secrecy regarding the Noir family's secrets. They left on the train tomorrow with Uncles Tim and Rudy picking them up. This Christmas was to be spent with friends and family alike, and maybe this would be enough to show the Twins what they were missing, and what could be theirs.

"Happy to be heading home?" a smooth voice called from across the room. Evan turned to meet whiskey colored eyes with deep emerald.

"Home does afford a certain freedom that school does not, doesn't it?" The dark Italian blinked for a moment before glancing back down at the book in his lap, pretending disinterest.

"I wouldn't know." The admittance was spoken softly, almost ashamed. Evan's eyes softened minutely in response.

"Well, Dad always did say Purebloods had it harder than halfbloods. You all have so much to live up to and all that." The raven allowed before he returned his attention to his sketch of the dorm room. Blaise's lack of response prompted Evan to pry further. "Perhaps next year you could join us for Winter Break? It would give you a chance to see how a varied household celebrates."

"Perhaps," Blaise allowed before shutting off his light and sealing his curtains. Evan smirked at the small victory. Maybe it wouldn't be quite so hard to earn the Slytherin's loyalty after all.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

The next morning was bustling as everyone rushed to double-check their trunks to make sure everything was packed. Evan didn't worry, having packed and repacked his trunk the night before. The small raven awoke before the sun, like every other morning before going on his routine jog. At this point he had fully explored the entire first floor (well, he might have missed a few secret passages but who could blame him?) and had moved up to the second. The castle was built in such a way that each floor up was slightly smaller than the one below it, the towers being the only exception to this.

His timer went off, letting Evan know it was time to return to the commons. He was pleasantly surprised to discover more students than usual were awake and in motion. It seemed all the excitement to go home had roused most from their beds.

He quickly made his way up to his dorm to have a quick shower before his own roommate awoke. Once done he slipped into the still-dark room over to the desk beside his bed where he had laid out his clothes the night before. He cast a few charms to check for any pranks or malicious spell work before dressing.

Evan slipped on his ripped, blood red jeans, taking a minute to fasten the many buttons before pulling on another black wife-beater and tucking it in. Blaise began stirring in his bed right as the smaller boy pulled on tall, fluffy black socks (one tucked in his pants and the other left to show) only to force his feet into a pair of too-white Chuck Taylor's. The converse caused his pants to appear even brighter, making the observant Italian shake his head.

Blaise escaped to take a shower while Evan pulled on a white t-shirt with 'Green Day' spray painted on it in black. He tugged on a black and white flannel and a leather jacket next. A pleased grin spread across his face as he set his jewelry in place, maybe he could convince Aunt Bella to get him another earring or something.

With that thought in mind Evan packed his sleep wear and jogging sweats into his trunk to be cleaned when he got home. He pulled his satchel, complete with everything necessary so he wouldn't get bored on the train, over his shoulder and headed down to breakfast. His head bobbed with the sounds of 'Green Day' blasting away in his head phones, causing his grin to spread even further. He quite liked the new band and was happy his Dad sought to send him the CD and homemade t-shirt.

It seemed that his non-dresscode outfit had garnered the attention of not only the teachers but a majority of the students as well. The only ones who weren't confused by his 'grunge' look were his cousins and the school's muggleborn population. Evan ignored the looks as he sat across from Bonnie, his head still bobbing up and down in time with the music. His cousin just grinned at him and served him a relatively normal breakfast while they waited for the others to arrive.

Bonnie had also dressed in her Muggle attire: complete with a shiny gold, high-waisted mini skirt; a fluffy, baby pink, cropped cashmere sweater; tall, fluffy, baby pink socks; and shiny gold heels. Evan snorted at the look, knowing full and well that Uncle Rudy was going to have a heart-attack when he saw her. Izzy popped up with a much more toned down look. Her high-waisted jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket, and boots were almost too normal when compared to her short and spiky bright yellow hair. Danny appeared the most normal with his jeans, black t-shirt and blue sweater. It almost made a few spectators sigh in relief at the normalcy.

Very quickly the group was joined by a mass of their friends all wishing them well for the holidays. Ronald Weasley was heard moaning about how it 'wasn't fair' that the Twins got to go to a friend's house for the holidays while he was stuck with Percy. The eldest Weasley in attendance took great offense to this, and promised to make the youngest's holiday a living Hell.

"Why hello, little master!"

"We just wanted-"

"To express how thankful-"

"We are-"

"To not be staying-"

"With loud-mouth over there!"

The Twins literally popped up out of nowhere and each slung an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Evan grinned at the pair before appraising their attire. Well, both were dressed in ratty jeans and oversized red sweaters. They wouldn't stick out too bad in Mystic Falls.

"Happy to help. Don't you want to say good-bye to your friends? We'll be leaving soon and all." The Twins grinned in return before running off to do just that. He really was glad the pair was accompanying them. Maybe he could even recruit them for Blackwell's annual prank-war.

It wasn't too much later that the students were herded to the carriages to Hogsmead, where they were to load up their trunks before being sent off to the train-station. Once there they were instructed to find a compartment and have a safe trip and a happy holiday by the professors.

Izzy was off somewhere, spending every precious second left with friends, while Bonnie and the girls claimed a compartment to themselves, leaving the boys to their own devices. Evan, George and Fred claimed one side of the compartment, leaving the other side to Danny, Blaise, and Neville. Theo had decided to remain at the school for the holidays and no one dared to ask why, though Evan had a clue. This only made it imperative Evan got a vow of secrecy from him before summer; he wasn't going to allow the boy to suffer needlessly after all.

The train ride was mostly quiet for Evan, the others leaving him to his thoughts, while idle chitchat filled the compartment. When the scarlet engine came to a halt at Kingscross Station Evan was the first to stand. He was eager to return home, and not just so he could relax. He had a lot to discuss with his family that just couldn't be mentioned in letters, and a part of him just _ached_ for the comfort their presence provided.

"Come on, we can't have the girls beating us, can we?" Evan smirked at his crew before tugging his trunk off the upper rack, only for it to be caught by George. The slightly taller twin winked and handed the trunk over before helping the others as well. Evan shook his head before exiting to rap his knuckles on the door of the girls' compartment in case they needed help. It seemed his worries were ill founded as Izzy had reappeared to assist before darting off the train and into the waiting arms of her father.

Uncle Tim caught his daughter with effort and had to be steadied by Uncle Rudy so they wouldn't both go tumbling to the ground. It was a pleasant sight, and caused a small smile to spread across Evan's lips. Bonnie too ran off the train to collide with her hulk of a father, which sent the man sputtering when he saw her outfit. He then spent the next ten minutes or so lecturing her about proper attire, to which she just grinned. That also seemed to be just enough time for the whole Noir crew plus guests to arrive on the scene.

Uncle Tim pulled an old notebook out from his jacket and instructed everyone to grab on before he activated the international portkey. It was illegal, of course, but that never stopped them before.

The group landed in a field just out of sight of the local airport, just as a plane was landing. This surprised the Twins, who were told to keep a low profile for the time being, so as not to seem suspicious to the Muggles. Uncle Rudy ushered the group towards the parking lot where Evan's dad and Papa Al were waiting. Papa Al was leaning against his new baby blue and wood grain _Buick Roadmaster_ while Dad leant against his even newer silver _Lexus LS400._

Evan grunted as his dad swept him in a hug strong enough to crush bones. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" he whined until the older raven released him with a grin.

"Oh hush! Is it a crime for a father to miss his son?" Samuel grinned roguishly before messing up Evan's hair as best he could. The eleven year old hated when he did that.

"Feeling outnumbered already?" The preteen rolled his eyes at his father's antics before stuffing his and the twins' luggage in the trunk. It was a tight fit, but the girls and Danny were already piling in to Papa Al's more spacious car.

"Feeling arrogant are we? I'll have you know I've been managing just fine!" Evan knew his father hadn't meant it that way, but the backhanded comment stung a bit. The preteen quickly squashed those feelings and convinced the twins that the car was indeed big enough for them to all fit in without magic. Uncle Rudy climbed in with the others, and they quickly sped off; Papa knowing Dad's tendency to speed and not wanting to be left behind.

Uncle Tim claimed the passenger seat while Samuel slid into the driver's seat. Within moments they were tailing the larger blue car on the way home.

The ride itself was only slightly awkward, until Samuel turned up the stereo, flashing his most devious grin at his son through the mirror. Together the pair started screaming Metallica's "Enter Sandman" at the top of their lungs, startling the Twins and forcing Timothy to attempt to hide in his seat. He could even be seen pleading passing cars to save him (which was actually a common scene in Mystic Falls so he was ignored).

Fred and George were surprised by the sudden burst of energy within the young raven, especially when he started bouncing in his seat between them, shouting along with the next song. It was a nice change from the witty, yet overly serious boy they were so used too. After a few more songs Timothy stopped banging his head against the window and instead settled in for quiet whimpers to which Samuel just shook his head; his brother-in-law was such a drama queen. They didn't sound _that_ bad.

"Oi, cheer up Timmy! We're home!" Samuel gave a barking laugh as he pulled the car up to the curb of the house and switched it to park. Fred gasped as he took in the sight of the house- _Manor really!_ \- they were to be staying at. It was bigger than anything they had ever seen, and he idly wondered how it compared to Hogwarts or the Ministry. George's eyes lit up as he took it the _grandness_ of it all. Sam caught the Twins' reaction and grinned broadly at the pair before his grey orbs caught the gaze of his son. "Evan! You didn't warn them? Well boys, welcome to Blackwell! Largest Residential House in Mystic Falls!"

"Yeah, apparently the second one only had seven-ish bedrooms, which was too few for Dad. He _had_ to go buy the one with over three dozen." Evan chimed in with a smirk. In reality their house was _freakishly_ huge, but it was built to hold a large number of guests and host parties and such so it made sense. The previous owners had been well-known for balls and such back in their day.

At this back-handed comment the Twins nearly caught flies with how their jaws were hanging limp. Evan stifled a giggle at the sight and waved the pair inside; Tuney would gather their trunks for them later. The smaller boy led the gingers up to the second floor where the family bedrooms were housed. "So, do you two want to share a room or would you be fine with adjoining ones?"

"Never had our own room before, might be nice to have our own space." Fred mumbled under his breath, eyeing the many doors. Each had a unique plaque tacked onto it spelling out different names. The large double-door room at the end of the hall held the plaque "Master Noir" above it; letting everyone know it was the master bedroom. To the left were five bedrooms, each holding a plaque on the oak doors; Isabella, Kristine, Andy & Tim, Rudy, and Al & Sheila. To the right only four doors were claimed, leaving the closest empty; Evan, Danny, Izzy, and Bonnie.

"Well, in that case we'll get you set up in the guest wing." Evan led them back down the hall towards the twisting staircase and took a left instead of right. This hall was very nearly identical to the previous except it was mirrored and there was no master bedroom at the end. Instead the hall continued all the way to the wall where it split into two more bedrooms, bringing the count to twelve. Evan opened the door closest to his right and showed the pair inside. With a wave of his hand a door appeared along one wall, which they all knew would lead to the other bedroom.

"Mine!" Fred shouted, jumping onto the bed and sinking into the feathered mattress. George laughed at his twin and entered his room through the adjoining door. The rooms were set up much the same as Samuel's except on a smaller scale, which was fine as he also had a small personal study attached to his. Still, each room was as big as the Gryffindor dorm rooms, so there was plenty of room.

"Well, I'll leave you two to settle in. You know where my room is if you need me. I think I'll go unpack before dinner. Tomorrow I'll take you guys to see the sights, as few as they are." With a laugh Evan left the two alone to do exactly that. It had been a long and grueling first term, and he wanted to enjoy the only academic break he was going to get. He hadn't forgotten his 'summer schooling' after all.

A wistful smile lit his face as he flipped the light on in his messy bedroom. It looked like Tuney had kept her promise of not entering while he was gone. It probably killed the elf to leave the room as the mess it was, but it would've killed Evan even more if he came back to find it changed. This was his mess, and it was just the way he liked it. With a wry shake of his head Evan watched his trunk appear at the end of his bed.

It was about time he did some redecorating.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

Evan's room was incredibly barren when he was finally called down to dinner. He had shrunk all his art supplies and stashed them in the drawer of one of his dressers, and repeated the task with the majority of his belongings (making sure to use basic wandless magic to do so) until all that remained were the larger furniture pieces. He had then shrunk them and shoved them in his trunk and placed that in his bathroom so he had room to work.

He had just gotten around to spelling the walls bare, right down to the wood grain, when Aunt Krissy had knocked softly on his door. His aunt had been working a late shift at the hospital, unable to take the night off regardless of her son just coming home from school.

"Evan, sweetheart, it's time for dinner. You don't want to make the others wait, do you?" While his Aunt's words were soft and sweet, her eyes were not. The raven nearly jumped a foot in the air, then turned to face his aunt with a sheepish expression and white paint on his face. She waved her wand, vanishing the paint, and motioned for him to follow her. He did so with a cautious distance between them, just waiting for the resounding smack that was sure to come for being late. He was quite surprised when he instead ended up with a flick to the ear.

"Aunt Krissy! I didn't do it on purpose! I was just tired of clouds and snitches!" The eleven year old whined with his best pouting face. Kristine simply rolled her lavender eyes at the dark haired boy; as cute as he was her own son had him beat in the 'puppy-dog eyes' expression. Evan huffed when he saw it had no effect and picked up his speed so as to not irritate his other aunts.

When he finally arrived in the overly large dining room, complete with a table half the size of one from Hogwarts and enough chairs to go around, he realized he was indeed late. Evan quickly took the seat on his father's immediate right and wait for the reprimand that was surely waiting. His dad pat him on the head, and he could feel the forced weight behind it forcing him to bow his head.

"Now, now Evan. It isn't very polite of a host to keep his guests waiting. Best not to let that turn into a habit, hmm?" Evan breathed a sigh of relief at the light embarrassment, happy his father had been the one to step up and not one of the females. They were just plain scary.

"Sorry Fred, George. It seems I've let my artistic impulses get the best of me. I'll remember to be a proper host." The Twins just blinked at his apology, greatly confused, but nodded none the less. At this Samuel grinned and gave a small clap, the food appearing on the table as the sound resounded. Two sets of hazel orbs lit up in astonishment at the collection of foods. It seemed Tuney had gone all-out in an attempt to give the redheads a taste of American food.

After everyone had eaten and enjoyed dessert Samuel leaned back in his chair, catching Evan's attention.

"So kids, how's the castle been treating you?" The one-liner opened a way for all the conversational chatter that was missing during the actual mean. George had noticed that immediately the remaining dishes were cleared away and everyone suddenly had a crystal goblet before them. He watched as Samuel sipped from his, an amber liquid swimming in its depths, same for Misters Alphard and Timothy.

"Well Uncle, has Evan told you he's started a coven at school?" Izzy smirked from behind her own goblet, though her drink was a deep red in color. George looked around to note that all the women's goblets were filled with a strange red liquid except for little Bonnie and her Aunt Krissy (whose drink was the same color as the men's). He glanced down to note that all the children's drinks were nearly clear in color, but had a slight yellow tint to it, and they _bubbled_.

"He did mention something like that around Samhain, I think. So how's that going for you all?" Evan sipped his drink before answering his father, and he didn't spontaneously change so George assumed it was safe. The ginger glanced over to note his twin was quite enjoying the fizzy drink, smiling each time he took a sip.

"Well, besides us six there are another six you have yet to meet. I was even thinking of inviting one over for the summer, once again extending the invitation to Fred and George of course." Samuel smirked at his boy, recognizing the way he was being backed into a corner.

"Theodore Nott, wasn't it? He chose to stay at school for the break, didn't he?" Danny cut in, not allowing his uncle a chance to turn it around. Samuel narrowed his eyes at the blond; Danny only ever cut in when Jeremy was involved, so why was he doing so now?

"You mean the ickle snaky with his own room?"

"I thought for sure-"

"You'd want the Italian-"

"Or the bookworm-"

"Or the ickle lion-"

"Or the girly twin-"

"Or the ickle raven!" The Twins were grinning at this point, enjoying watching the way everyone's heads would go back and forth. Evan chuckled at their antics; he could see the gears turning in his father's head at their words.

"Hmm, so that's two ravens other than your cousin?" Samuel scratched his chin in thought.

"Yes, but the 'bookworm' is a lion. The 'girly twin' is a claw." Evan corrected.

"How… odd. So that's two lions?" Andrea cut in, eyeing the youngest.

"Four actually, if you count the twins." Evan smirked at her flabbergasted expression.

"So three snakes, including yourself?" Isabella cut in, her violet orbs sparkling in interest.

"Correct." Samuel and Andrea glared at the smirking woman.

"Which only leaves Bonnie and Izzy as our badgers." Kristine cut in, her mouth turned up in a hidden smile.

"Correct." Again Samuel and Andrea glared at one of their sisters. Evan stifled a giggle, which started a round of soft laughter at the sibling's antics. Even Fred and George found themselves amused. The pair had been initially nervous to be spending the holidays with two _escaped criminals_ , but found that the family appeared even closer than theirs.

In fact, they had never seen so many people gathered around a table and _happy_ to be there. It was almost surreal. It was very nearly the polar opposite of their own family. Everyone was polite and well-mannered (which normally only extended to Percy and their father at meals), no food was flying (courtesy of Ron), and everyone got to eat their fill (which was nice in its own right). The biggest difference was actually both a more obvious and yet more subtle one; there was no yelling.

Absolutely no yelling, over _anything_. Even when Evan had clearly gotten in trouble, he was quietly reprimanded and made to apologize _and that was it!_ There was no yelling, screaming, slapping, or degrading.

At that realization George suddenly understood why Evan and his cousins had been so shocked to hear about his mother and their family; because in this house _yelling was wrong_. Samuel didn't _need_ to yell to get Evan to listen. And it was even apparent Evan knew it was coming, yet he still didn't retort or disrespect his father. It was then that George realized just how deep this family's respect ran for each other.

This was a true family, and he wanted that. Sure they were a bit odd, and slightly formal, but at the same time it didn't feel _formal_. It simply felt _respectful_. Don't eat and talk at the same time. Savor your food. Let the adults go first. Don't talk back. Be polite.

They were all simple, unspoken rules. And that was all that was needed. And George _wanted_ that. He wanted it _so bad_. Glancing over, he noted Fred had the same look on his face; he wanted it too.

Maybe, just maybe, Evan was right. Maybe it was time George started thinking about what was best for himself and his brother. Maybe it was time to grow up, and let someone in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For anyone who's interested the men/narcissa were drinking whiskey/scotch, the women+izzy (cuz my mom let me have a drink when I was 16 so long as she was the one who handed it to me) were drinking Amaretto and Cranberry (if mixed right it's like a weaker, sweet red wine), and the kids were drinking nonalcoholic champagne (white). I did this cause it's a family tradition at my house to drink together during the holidays, though not too much. I figured since the Noirs are better off than lil ole me they could afford to do this for the entire holiday. George will make a point of this later... and we'll get a taste of Fred too!


	11. Mystifying Twins

The next morning found Evan waking in a still mostly bare room with three plain white walls and one covered in a mural. The mural was a view of the Black Lake at Hogwarts, as seen from the main courtyard. The sky of the mural was spelled to replicate the weather above the lake, but sadly it only replicated the weather above _their_ lake and not Hogwart's. Still, it was a nice piece of spellwork and he was glad Aunt Bella agreed to help him with it.

Evan ran through his normal morning stretches before deciding to go check up on the twins. He wasn't too sure if they were early risers or not, but it couldn't hurt to check. If they were he was going to invite them for his usual run around the grounds, if not then he'd let them sleep and leave a note.

As it turned out, Fred was practically unconscious from how deeply he was sleeping, while George blurrily glanced up to meet his eyes. "Ah, morning George!" The redhead just glared at his cheerfulness and glanced out his window only to see it was still fairly dark.

"What time is it?"

"Probably five-ish or so. I'm going for a jog, wanna join?" George just looked at him as if he had grown a second head, flipped him the bird, and proceeded to pull the blanket over his head. "Maybe next time then. See you in an hour or two!"

"If you wake me up before ten on a holiday or weekend I _will_ kill you." George grumbled.

"Dually noted. I'll send Danny instead!" Evan chuckled as he ducked out of the room and disappeared out the front door.

As much as Evan found himself enjoying his time at Hogwarts, Mystic Falls was his true home. The people here knew him, and him them. He knew the town itself like the back of his hand, and he knew just how far he could push others before they exploded. He just _knew_ Mystic Falls.

Hogwarts was a different story. Slowly he found himself memorizing the halls, portraits, classrooms, but it wasn't enough. It was the _people_ that worried him. He needed to know, be able to predict, how they would react when the truth came out; because it was inevitable it would.

He had already mentioned Blaise was a loose cannon; and he was. It was just, maybe, that cannon wouldn't be quite so hard to aim. If Evan could fully win over his loyalty, somehow, then he knew he would have a valuable ally. Theo was the same, though Evan thought it would be much easier to earn _his_ loyalty, at least with what he had planned.

Hermione wouldn't be near so difficult if he could get her to stop trusting everything she read in a book. Getting her to think for herself was the main problem, and he was going to need help in that department. Neville was also a problem, as far as Evan was concerned. Gryffindors were noted for their short-sightedness, and he _couldn't_ risk his family's safety over a damaged boy's ego and revenge.

Yes, Evan understood what his aunt had done to the boy's parents, but she hadn't been in control of her actions. Rodulphus _made_ her, and it was going to be a bitch getting Neville to see that.

Turpin and Patil had their uses, but they weren't even in the running to learn his secrets just yet. No, they weren't even on a first-name basis after all. Those two would have to prove their loyalty in their own way. He just hoped they didn't pull something stupid, but they _were_ Ravenclaws. That meant they had to have _some_ common sense, right?

Evan shook his head and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. It seemed he wasn't pushing himself as much at Hogwarts. Great, now Aunt Bella had _another_ excuse to kick his as in training later. He silently wondered if she would teach him to use a weapon yet. Sure, she let him go hunting with the guys (Papa Al, Dad, Uncle Tim, Mr. Grayson, Danny, and Jeremy) but he wanted to have one of his own.

Besides, he knew she was teaching Izzy how to use nun-chucks. He snorted at the thought. It kind of reminded him of the Mikey from ' _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ '; she _was_ a klutz after all.

* * *

 

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

 

George glared at the stray bit of sunlight that insisted on interrupting his sleep. It was bad enough he could barely doze since Evan left, but now even Nature was plotting against him! With a few mumbled curses, mostly aimed at 'early-birds' and 'ravens', he managed to stumble into the adjoined bathroom.

The Muggle-styled bathroom was more spacious and bright than he was used to, along with all its weird assortments and gizmos. It was really thanks to all his dad's prattling on that he even knew how to properly work a shower without magic. The water was hotter than he expected, and he had to stop himself from turning the knob down. 'I seriously doubt a too-hot shower will affect _their_ water-bill.'

It was odd to find that Muggle water-bills were much the same as Magicals'. He remembered his dad explaining the Muggles had 'Mah-cheen-nes' do all the work for them. He wonder if they were at all like house-elves.

Shaking a few stray droplets from his hair, he toweled off and searched his bag for some more presentable clothes. He felt embarrassed to be wearing hand-me-downs when everything around him was so well kept and new. When it was just the kids it didn't bother him, as they purposely dressed ratty for some reason, but around the adults it made him uneasy.

He finally settled on a pair of not-too-holey jeans and his copy of Fred's favorite sweater. The crimson material was decorated with black stripes, which made it a majority more plain than most of Molly's sweaters. He slipped on his sneakers and snuck into his brother's room to set out the matching outfit on the chair. That way Fred at least had the option to match if he wanted.

George then slipped out the bedroom and down the stairs, ears alert for any signs of human activity. Glancing at a wall clock, he wasn't surprised to find it was nearly seven. Seriously, what was wrong in Evan's head that he would willingly wake up so early _on a holiday?_

A groan of irritation managed to escape his throat, the sound bouncing off the walls of the hallway in a way that caused him to turn crimson in embarrassment. ' _Well, that didn't sound suspicious at all_.' He snarked to himself, rubbing a tired hand down his face.

"I take it you're a light sleeper?" The feminine voice startled him further, causing him to jump up a good two feet in the air. George whirled around to meet the amused violet gaze of none other than Isabella Noir, formerly Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Yeah, and our littlest snake decided it would be a good idea to wake me up for a jog at five in the morning." His voice came out flat, despite his attempt at humor. It truly was too early for this shit. A musical laughter filled the air, wrapping him a feeling not unlike a warm hug.

"Evan has always been a bit… shall we say _odd_ when it comes to his sleep schedule. He completely forgets the rest of us are mostly human and unable to properly run on just five hours of sleep." He chuckled at that and allowed himself to be led further downstairs towards the kitchen. "So, I know you introduced yourself last night, but I seem to be mixed up. Gred or Forge?" Her smile was light and comforting as she waved him to sit next to her at the bar overlooking the kitchen.

"Um, George, though Gred is fine too." He felt a tad bit bad about misleading her, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He had never had a problem tricking his mother or any of his siblings, so why would doing so to her make him feel guilty? Even if only slightly?

"Ah, well then George, what would you like to eat?" At the sound of her question a small female house-elf appeared and gazed at him patiently. It was a bit unnerving to him, as he had never really been given that choice unless it was between everything in the Great Hall.

"Um, well, whatever is fine. I'm not too picky." He managed to spit out after an almost awkward silence. The elf then looked to the older raven for orders.

"Very well, Evan should be home soon… so, perhaps omelets, bacon, buttered grits, biscuits, and apple-jelly. Do you drink coffee?" The elf immediately got to work, ears perked to listen for any more orders.

"Haven't tried any, to be honest." George admitted, feeling a bit flustered at all the attention he was receiving. Sure he was used to being yelled at and ridiculed for his pranks, but at least then he always had Fred by his side. It was a completely new sensation to have someone inquire what he wanted, to pay attention to him, _just him_ , without a consequence around the corner. It made him uneasy, but at the same time pleased. There was a warm sensation settling in his stomach at the thought of someone, besides Evan and Fred, who genuinely wanted him around.

"Well then, two coffees: white with three spoons of sugar, and a glass of milk. The milk's in case you don't like it." Bella turned towards the red haired teenager by her side. His face was shadowed by his bangs, and the thirteen year old seemed to be drawing in on himself. She supposed she was coming on a bit strong then. Evan did warn her that the twins weren't used to kindness.

It broke her heart that a mother would cause any of her children to feel excluded in any manner, and she vowed to make up for it. They sat in silence for a while, with George pondering his life and Bella browsing the newspaper, before they were pleasantly interrupted.

Evan blinked at the sight of his favorite aunt (he wouldn't dare tell Krissy or Andy that thought) hovering around the younger twin. George seemed to be closing in on himself, which made the young raven worry. In an attempt to lighten the mood he plopped down on the stool across from the ginger with a mock-hurt look on his face.

"Oi, Gred! I thought you said not before ten! So, it just has to be a member of the fairer sex is all?" George's head snapped up at the sound of Evan's voice, quickly followed by a snicker. He gave a cocky grin and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders before responding.

"Well, they _are_ called the fairer sex for a reason."

"Oh, I like this one!" Bella cracked her own predatory grin before sipping the coffee served to her. George felt a shiver go down his spine, causing his grin to lean more towards the nervous side. Evan, the prat, just chuckled before signaling Tuney to bring him a coffee as well.

"So boys, what's on the agenda for today?" A new voice manifested from the doorway. George spun to spot Samuel Noir leaning against the doorframe, sporting a white t-shirt and grey jogging pants.

"Well, once Forge wakes up I figured I'd introduce them to Jeremy and the gang." Evan passed his dad a plate as the man sat down before fixing his aunt and George a plate each then his own. "I know Danny and Bonnie have been dying to take the pair shopping. I'm out of charcoal anyway, so I can't complain."

George found himself dreading the rest of his vacation at that statement.

* * *

 

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

 

Fred glared mistrustfully at his twin; the twat had to be enjoying his torture! A reddish brown brow rose in return before they both gave a collective sigh as they were once again shoved into dressing rooms with mounds of clothing.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" He roared.

"Oh stuff it, Forge. Let the ladies have their fun." Evan called back from his seat by the coat rack. Danny glared at him balefully before huffing and trudging off to find a shirt in a different color, causing the raven to snicker.

"You're probably enjoying this, you evil little prat!" Fred called back, stepping out to reveal the new jeans and button down Bonnie insisted he try on. He had to admit though, baby blue was _so_ his color.

"Oh, not bad! You were right about the blue Caroline!" Bonnie grinned as she came bouncing onto the scene, grey sweaters in hand. Rudy had refused to let her out the house in anything even close to what she wore the other day, so she was happily sporting torn jeans and a warm yellow sweater with white Chuck Taylor's.

"Hmm, blue is a definite yes, but I feel they'll look good in most pastels regardless." The thin visage of Caroline Forbes became present from beside Evan. The twelve year old blonde held a thoughtful expression as she considered what else could possibly look good on the pair of gingers. "Let's try the greys as well; we want to see which colors are a no-no."

"Well, I think orange is a definite no-no." George pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it at a flustered Caroline.

"WHAT THE HELL-?!" She shouted, throwing the shirt back in his face. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CHANGE IN THE CHANGING ROOM!"

"At least he kept his pants on this time." Bonnie snickered, remembering one morning when the boys came down to breakfast in their knickers and t-shirts. _Snape_ was flustered after that one.

"THIS TIME-!?" Caroline screeched, drawing several looks from the other shoppers. Evan grinned before he pitied the girl and tossed George another shirt, this one a plain black v-neck. The ginger shrugged and sized himself up in the mirror.

"Okay, Evan picks my clothes from now on." He grinned at the way the black shirt contrasted with the stark white pants, making their black 'scorch' marks and tears even more prominent.

"On that note," Evan got up, finally deciding to save his Twins, and waved them over to a stack of clothes that weren't immediately rejected. Letting George keep his new favorite pants, he handed Fred a similar pair in a pale lavender color. He thought for a moment before handing George a black wife-beater and Fred a white one. He then threw Fred a black button-up and George a pale lavender one. They shrugged and ran into the dressing room to change while Evan grabbed the approved clothing and brought them up to the clerk to pay for them and the ones the boys were already wearing.

"Nice!" Fred grinned, both he and his twin had left the shirts unbuttoned, letting everyone see the way all three colors complimented the pair.

"I think you made them look even more ginger…" Danny sighed before rushing back into the clothing section as he remembered two jackets that would complete the outfit further.

"Hmm," A recovered Caroline grabbed Bonnie and snuck off to the shop next door to pick up a few _necessities_. Evan returned with two arm-loads of bags, and handed them to their new owners.

"Evan-"

"Hush you! I won't have my Twins forced to settle for less when I can so easily provide. This is barely half my _allowance_."

"But Mum would never allow it!" Fred whined.

"She would guilt us into thinking we were using you-"

"Or rubbing it in their faces."

"Ugh," Evan ran his hand down his face. "Well, pick your favorites and tell them it was your Christmas presents. We'll leave the rest in your rooms for when you come over, okay?" Fred met George's eyes with slight worry. He didn't want to upset their mother further, as she was a _banshee_ , but he _really_ wanted to accept. This was the first time someone had given them something just for the sake of it, no strings attached, no holiday excuses.

It very nearly made him tear up as he realized that. This was the first time someone had wanted to provide for them with no sense of obligation. He felt a hot tear roll down his face and he crushed the young raven to his chest.

George smiled sadly at his brother before wrapping Evan in a one armed hug and smoothing his twin's unruly scarlet locks. He understood exactly what was going through his mind, and it wretched his chest that not even his own mother had so much as given them a card or cake for no other reason than it was a holiday or they were shopping for school supplies.

He understood their family wasn't the most well-off when it came to money, but even the few gifts they _did_ receive were always doubled or exactly the same. It really hurt that they weren't important enough to be noticed by their family unless they were getting into trouble.

" _Thank you._ " He choked out as he held his twin and their savior to his chest. Because Evan did save them, he saved them from believing that everyone was right, that they were only a single person. He let them be different, without losing that bond. He let them be themselves, and praised them for it.

"Idiots," a voice called, causing the trio to turn to spot a smiling Danny. "We take care of family." He grinned as he handed over the half-trench coats so the twins wouldn't freeze once they left the safety of the heated store. The pair accepted the grey coats and shrugged them on, as Danny had already paid for them as well.

"Honestly, most boys are; idiots that is." Caroline smirked as she held up a few bags of her own. Bonnie just rolled her eyes before handing each brother a shoe box. The twins gave thankful full-blow grins and quickly set about stuffing their feet into the new dark grey Doc Martins.

"Hey Bonnie, where are Elena and Jeremy?" Danny blushed; he had developed a slight crush on the elder Gilbert sibling but was loath to admit it.

"Hmm, I think they should be getting back from the lake house sometime this afternoon or something." Bonnie tapped a finger to her lower lip in thought.

"Well, you guys want to head over to the Mystic Grill for lunch?" Evan heaved a couple of bags over his shoulder, leading the way from Mystic Fall's tiny and singular shopping center. "Maybe we'll run into them or something."

"It couldn't hurt. Do you think Matt is still following Vicky and Izzy around like a lost puppy?" Caroline gave a wicked grin, the twinkle in her eye resembling the one Aunt Bella often got before she one-upped someone.

"There's really no telling." Bonnie giggled, looping her arm with her best friend's as they led the way to the town's best eatery, and only bar (even if they weren't allowed to drink).

"Speaking of crushes-"

"Does the ickle master-"

"Have a crush just yet?" George grinned, both him and his twin loping arms around the small teen's shoulders.

"Oh please, Evan wouldn't know a relationship if it smacked him in the face!" Danny chuckled ruefully at his cousin's expense. Evan just pouted in reply, but didn't deny it, so the twins switched gears to the pale blond.

"Ah, but does-"

"The ickle raven-"

"Have an interest-"

"In mind? Hmmm?" Danny's full-on blush was enough of a response, though he stubbornly refused to admit to anything other than 'muggle' and 'girl'. Evan had burst into a fit of giggles, apparently able to put two and two together better than the rest of them.

"What's so funny?" The new voice came from none other than Elena Gilbert herself, causing Evan to burst into another fit of giggles and Danny's face to go as red as the Weasley's hair. The twelve year old tilted her head to the side in confusion before looking to her two best friends for an answer. Bonnie merely shrugged while Caroline gave a knowing smile and tapped her nose in a way that caused Elena to huff.

"When did you guys get back?" Bonnie asked, as way of defusing the tension as she followed her fellow girl over to the biggest booth.

"A few hours ago, actually. Mom was too tired to cook though, as she drove the whole way, so we figured 'why not the grill?'"

"Evan, Danny!" Jeremy shouted as he launched himself at his two best friends, knocking all three to the floor. "How could you?!" He bemoaned, crocodile tears in full swing.

"How could we what?" Evan shrugged the bigger boy off before picking himself up and dusting off his pants. Danny glared at the lack of help, as he was still currently under the other brunet.

"You abandoned me to these, these _demons!_ Just so you could go traipsing haly-way across the world with _gingers!_ "

"Oi!"

"We aren't-"

"A bloody-"

"Circus act!" Fred huffed, his twin already cracking a predatory smile down at the little eleven year old. Jeremy gulped before dashing back over to the booth to hide behind his father. Grayson Gilbert chuckled before snagging a fry off the table and offering the basket to the irate twins.

"Hungry boys? Why don't you join us?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Jeremy whined before letting his head hit the table in an exaggerated manner.

"Now Jeremy, is that anyway to treat Evan's new friends?" Miranda Gilbert gave her son a mirth-filled smirk before sipping from her diet coke.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooom!" Jeremy whined again before giving up and waving the large group over, forehead still pressed against the cool table. Evan, Danny, Fred, and George pulled over chairs to place along the front side, allowing the girls to take the left over booth seats.

"So Mrs. Gilbert, will you guys be attending our Christmas party this year?"


	12. Yule Tidings & Christmas Cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: If I owned HP or VD I wouldn't be busting my butt at college trying to maintain my scholarship.
> 
> WARNING!: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Reasonable!Sirius, Sane!Bellatrix, MAJOR AU

Evan grinned at the finished masterpiece that was his bedroom; well, finished for now. He was sure he'd change it again in a few years. The wall facing his door and hosting his twin windows held the mural of their lake, complete with accurate weather. He'd placed his art station between the two windows and spelled his curtains to reflect the sky. The wall hosting his queen-sized bed was a picturesque view of the forbidden forest, rendered from a sketch he had done while at school. Across from it, on the wall that hosted his bathroom and closet doors, was the mural of his favorite camping spot (though his dad never _could_ shoot a stag). Aunt Bella had be-spelled it so random forest animals would appear, doing the same but with magical creatures for his rendering of the Forbidden Forrest. His last wall sported a mural of Hogwarts itself, and if you tapped it with your wand and spoke the chosen phrase it would replicate what Dad called the 'Marauder's Map'.

It came quite handy for keeping an eye on the comings and goings of Hogwarts. It even allowed him to watch the teachers and staff along with his fellow students.

"Nicely done, no wonder you've been so busy." Samuel grinned from his spot against the door frame.

"Watch this!" Evan grinned back before pushing a bit of magic into the 'star' above his light switch. The sky above the lake cleared, the animals disappeared, and the stars above Hogwarts stopped twinkling; the magic in his murals hid themselves. "Now there're no worries." His sly smirk told his dad that tidbit was in there for him.

"Very nicely done," Samuel ruffled his son's hair, not even surprised when it came away covered in paint. "Green? Well, at least it's not pink. Why don't you go wash up? I expect the guests will be arriving soon." He cracked a grin before wiping his hand off on a towel.

"How big is the Gala this year?" Evan swiped the towel from his father and attempted to get the rest of the wet paint out of his hair before viewing it as a lost cause and tossing the towel into a corner with the rest of the cloths he had ruined.

"Hmm, I invited everyone's friends and their families, so who knows?" Samuel chuckled, inspecting his hand for any leftover paint while he shook his head at his son.

"I see; I'll be down in a few." Evan waved his dad off as he headed to his bathroom to take a quick shower.

It took longer than expected to get all of the paint out of his hair, though it was fairly easy to scrub off his skin. Good thing he had been wearing his 'acrylic' clothes. Tuney would've gone _mad_ if he had managed to get the near-permanent paint on any of his other clothes. The grey sweat-pants and white t-shirt were already stained beyond repair, but the elf sure had been hysterical when she found them.

With a chuckle Evan dried, stashing his paint clothes in the sink, before returning to his room to dress. It seemed Aunt Krissy had picked out his clothed this time, and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped. He was old enough to dress himself, not that they would ever listen.

Evan slipped on the coal grey trousers, white button-up, and emerald-green sweater. It was a nice contrast to what he normally would wear, if a bit too formal. He would need to incorporate more grey and green in his wardrobe it seemed. He slipped on his black dragon-scale ankle boots (though the Muggles thought they were snake-skin) before pulling his hair back in a long pony-tail. It had the effect of making him appear older, which he loved.

"Well, time to be a good host." With a chuckled and a slight smile Evan headed downstairs.

Fred pulled at the collar of his new button-down, trying to loosen it without unbuttoning it. Ms. Isabella had insisted she got to dress the twins since Ms. Kristine had picked out Evan and Danny's outfits. The clothes themselves weren't bad, but they did feel a bit stuffy. Both he and his brother were made to wear black trousers, where he had a crimson sweater and George had jade-green.

"Come here!" Danny snapped, appearing in a similar attire of coal-grey slacks and a soft blue sweater. The blond undid the first button and pulled the neck of the sweater up to cover the opening. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. Have you seen George?" His twin had been spending a lot of time tormenting another certain blond, and Evan refused to let them tease him for it. Fred couldn't help but grin though; George's first real crush! It didn't surprise him in the least how attracted his brother was to the snarky, bright, brilliant being that was Caroline Forbes, though her return interest did surprise him. It was all a matter of time, he supposed. He couldn't wait 'till he could properly tease his twin for his first girlfriend.

George shivered, a chill going down his spine. He wondered if this was how his victims felt when he was planning some vicious prank. Hazel eyes scanned the crowd until identical hazel eyes glimmered in mischief. He stifled a groan, just knowing that look was aimed at him. What was Fred up to now? He could only hope his twin hadn't planned anything too embarrassing.

"Alright family, twins! Tonight we host the Noir's Annual Christmas Gala! Drink, eat, dance, play, but remember. Everything you do tonight, you do in the name of Noir. Now, let us welcome our guests!" Samuel Noir clapped his hands, motioning for the doors leading from the entrance hall where all the guests had gathered to the ballroom.

George felt a spike of nervousness followed by Fred suddenly standing close enough to brush shoulders. Sure they had met most of Evan's friends and previous classmates, but this was different. This was all of the Noir Clan's family and friends. One wrong move and they embarrassed Evan, his family, Isabella… Why was she nearly as important as Evan? He couldn't remember when she had become as important as the little snake, just that she had. It would've frightened him, if he didn't believe they were just as important to her as she was to them.

Isabella had taken on a maternal role with the twins, one George hadn't been expecting. Her 'motherly' touch was light, just simple things here and there. It was in the way she always inquired after them. She treated them the same as she did Evan or even Danny. It was welcoming, and also the reason they were so determined to not embarrass the Noir family. She made them feel like family.

Caroline paused next to her mother, a sense of anticipation filling her as she entered the Noir ballroom. The place was large and open, just as it was every year, and decorated to a 'T' as a perfect Christmas paradise. Lights glittered everywhere, though no wires hung in sight. Candles and paper lanterns decorated the room in shades of red, green, silver, and gold.

It was just as breathtaking as always, and she smiled as her mother lead her over to greet the hosts. One day she wanted to throw a party this grand.

"Ah Liz, you look lovely this evening." Mr. Samuel came forward and kissed the back of her mom's hand like a prince from a fairy tale. Try as she might, Caroline could never recall her dad doing that for her mom.

"Sam, you clean up nicely yourself."

"I do aim to please."

"Truly? Well," she paused with her nose in the air mockingly and a smirk on her face, "It would please me to dance." She finished in a haughty tone and held out her hand.

"Of course, ma'am." Samuel took her hand and spun her onto the dance floor with a wolfish grin plastered on his face. Caroline grinned at the display, glad her mom was smiling for once. It seemed she only ever smiled when she thought Caroline was looking or when she was with Mr. Samuel. The twelve year old loved her mom more than anything, and she desperately wanted her mom to get the 'Happily Ever After' she deserved.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" a slightly deeper voice interrupted her thoughts. Bright blue eyes snapped up to meet warm hazel and she couldn't help but think of her own 'Happily Ever After' before reality crushed her fantasy.

"What do _my_ thoughts have to do with _you_?" Caroline snapped in the same way her mother would when dealing with a new recruit. George just chuckled, and she _knew_ it was George. The twins always felt different: Fred gave off a lighter more playful energy, while George was more grounded and serious.

"Just an opener," he gave her that smile that made it feel as if a thousand butterflies were trapped in her tummy.

"Opening what?" The words came out before she could stop them, causing her face to turn red.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with that charming smile still in place. She only hesitated for a moment before allowing herself to be swept away onto the dance floor.

Evan smirked as he watched all the couples gliding around the ballroom below him. If he hadn't known better he would have thought he'd slipped back in time with the way it so resembled the parties of hundreds of years passed. It was with fondness he noted his father and the new sheriff spinning like there was no tomorrow, George and Caroline attempting to imitate it before giving up and surrendering to the beat of the music, and a few other couples he didn't fully recognize.

It seemed as if a blushing Danny had finally gotten up the courage to ask Elena to dance, most likely at Jeremy's ribbing as the boy was visible snickering from the sidelines. Izzy had dragged her dad onto the dance floor while the Noir sisters were all three dancing together to only a beat they could hear. A chuckle escaped the eleven year old at the sight before he shook his head at the trio and allowed his gaze to sweep the floor once more.

Gram and Papa were waltzing off in one corner, while Fred seemed to settle himself by dancing with anyone who dared to look in his direction. Evan couldn't hold in his soft smile as he observed his family. This was what he was fighting for. This peace was something he could easily give his everything for, and he'd be damned if he let a pair of old fools ruin it.

The Noir clan was here to stay, and they'd already begun their takeover of the magical world.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

December Twenty-First. The Twelfth day of Yule Tide. Winter Solstice. It had arrived.

The Noir Clan and Twins gathered in the ritual room of Blackwell, just as the sun was beginning to set. The day had been spent with each individual celebrating the Holiday in their own way before they all came together for a private dinner and for the evening ritual. Fred and George were practically thrumming with energy and excitement for the chance to participate in another ritual.

The room had already been prepared with an alter set at the center and the ceiling and walls spelled to reflect the sky outside. The altar was low and sturdy; decorated with an evergreen cloth and hosting a gold God candle secured on the front-most right corner, a white Goddess candle standing tall on the front-most left corner, a bronze plate engraved with an emblazoned pentagram in the center. A lidded cauldron was set beside the altar, and inside rested a black candle with a Holly sprig wreath circling it.

Roughly two feet behind the altar sat a special green Taper candle nestled in a wreath of Mistletoe. Beside it was placed a basket of what appeared to be river stones. The stones all gave off a low pulse of magic that was only apparent due to the Twins' enhanced magic sight (a mostly recessive magical inheritance on the Prewett side, though apparently their oldest brother Bill had it too). Samuel stood in the center of the room with Isabella directly to his right and Evan to his left.

"I take it everyone has undergone the cleansing?" A chorus of yeses met his ears. "Very good then, shall we begin? As Head of the Noir Clan, I shall be acting as High Priest for the duration of this ceremony. As the eldest unmarried female of the Noir Clan, Isabella shall be acting as the High Priestess for the duration of this ceremony." Everyone dipped their heads in acceptance before he continued. "Everyone please select a stone and please complete the Outer Ring of the Circle." Everyone bar Samuel grabbed a stone, charged it with their magic, and placed it along the outer circle carved into the old stone floor.

Samuel then picked up the ornate dagger the Twins recognized as an athame. "Let it be known that the circle is about to be cast. All who enter the Circle may do so in perfect love and perfect trust." He began, waiting to allow everyone to claim a space before charging the blade and motioning four members to step up into the second circle. Alphard settled on his knees in the North-most spot with his green candle, resting in a saucer of sand as it was. Sheila was next, and she knelt in the east; her yellow candle spelled with a gentle breeze surrounding the base. Evan stepped forward to claim the southern spot for fire. His candle rested in a small saucer of hot coals that were spelled not to melt the candle (the candle's melting point having been raised). Finally Timothy stepped forward, his pale blue candle resting in a bowl of water as he knelt in the west.

Samuel offered his Elements a small smile before he began. "I conjure thee, O Circle of Power, that thou best a meeting place of love and joy and truth; a shield against all wickedness and evil; a boundary between men and the realms of the Mighty Ones; a rampart and protection that shall preserve and contain the power that we shall raise within thee." His voice was deep and flowed in a way that Evan's just couldn't.

 _"From the darkness is born the light, from void, fulfillment emerges... The darkest night of the year's at the threshold, Open now the door, and honor the darkness."_ Isabella stepped forward, both she and Samuel facing each other from opposing sides of the altar. She lifted the cauldron and opened the lid, allowing Samuel to light the candle within before once again returning it to its place. Everyone bowed their heads in silent honor to the Holy King.

 _"Powers of Air, step forth from the darkness, Enter our circle, as dark gives 'way to light. Bring along with you the essence of pine trees; remind us of Springtime As we face Solstice Night._ " At Samuel's words Bella lit the yellow candle for air. George was disappointed to note a breeze did not manifest, though the scent of pine filled the air when Sam lit the incense and placed it on the pentacle engraved plate. _"Powers of Fire, step forth from the darkness, Enter our circle, as dark gives 'way to light, Bring along with you the first glint of tomorrow, remind us of Summer As we face Solstice Night._ " Once again Bella lit the candle as Samuel spoke, his words ringing heavy in the air.

The atmosphere was heavily saturated in magic, though neither twin could pinpoint the source. Sam brandished the athame into the brilliant flame of the flickering red candle before allowing it to join the incense on the plate. " _Powers of Water, step forth from the darkness, Enter our circle, as dark gives 'way to light, Bring along with you bittersweet memories, Remind us of Autumn As we face Solstice Night._ " Samuel sprinkled a bit of salt water from the bowl into the plate as Bella lit the blue candle. " _Powers of Earth, step forth from the darkness, Enter our circle, as dark gives 'way to light, Bring along with you the land that now slumbers, Remind us of Winter And this cold Solstice Night._ " He sprinkled a bit of sand unto the plate as well, waiting for Bella to light the final candle.

 _"Dark my surroundings, and cold be this night But Thy labor, Blessed Mother Has reborn the Sacred Light... The Child Divine, The most honored Sun Shall return with the sunrise Again, Two will be One."_ Bella removed the holly wreath so as to present it to each of the 'elements', a sense of warmth over taking the room as she did so. Kneeling before the cauldron she placed the holly wreath behind her with a clock-wise motion. Samuel knelt behind her and moved the mistletoe wreath and green candle into her hands. She removed the lid of the cauldron before placing the mistletoe wreath where the holly one once rested before replacing the candles as well and lighting the green one with the aid of the black one.

She replaced the lid and rose to face the altar. " _Hark! Behold the Rebirth of the King of the Woodlands! Behold the Oak King, strong and vital he rises!_ " She snuffed the black candle out with her right hand and placed it behind her, Samuel returning it to the holly. There was a moment of silence before she began again. " _Awake now Thy Mother, Thy Lover, Thy Lady - Awake now Thy Goddess of Life, Death, Rebirth_."

Bella took the green candle once more and used it to light the white Goddess candle before replacing it in the cauldron. She lifted the white Goddess candle and raised it above the cauldron with both arms stretched wide. " _Awaken, my Lady, look upon Thyne Divine Child, His rebirth while You slumbered Was subtle and silent. The Stag King, the Green Man, Lord of Fertility, He awaits Thy wakening Gentle and benevolent_." She replaced the Goddess candle once more before offering a carefree smile. " _All hail the Oak King, His rebirth; a promise All hail the Divine Child, Giver of Life All hail the Blessed Sun, reborn to the Mother For he retakes His throne at the end of Solstice Night!_ "

Samuel came forward with the yule log and set it on a magical spit over the elemental plate before allowing it to catch fire on its own. The smells of rosemary, pine, ivy, holly, and mistletoe filled the air as Samuel waved the others into the circle. Each member was given a small piece of cake and a small goblet of spiced cider, a platter set aside as an offering. Another moment of silence as everyone gave a quite prayer of thanks, and Bella moved forward to thank the Goddess and snuff her candle.

" _Carry sweet tidings, 'round the world and beyond, I charge thee as messengers Earth, Water, Fire, and Air Let all rejoice loudly in the Oak King's return Teach all that you meet, with the glad tidings you bear._ " As Samuel's voice rang out Bella went around the circle and released each element. Once done she returned to kneeling before the cauldron. " _Before our circle, tonight, we close. Blessings we ask for this house and our kin. Tomorrow at daybreak, when we arise A special flame we will carry, within... And a gold candle upon our altar we'll light, adding our will to the Sun King's intent to climb aloft in the vaulted skies and for strength back to us; three times, strength we've sent._ "

With a wave of her hand the green candle went out. She moved to place the wreath of mistletoe with the symbols for the departed elements and saved the last ember of the Yule Log from turning to ash. Carefully placing the last ember is a specialized canister for next year's use; she cleaned up the rest of the altar, leaving the God's candle to burn with a charm so that it wouldn't set the rest of the ritual house on fire.

"Release the Circle." At Samuel's command every member, barring he, replaced their stone into the basket, allowing the energy to dissipate and fade to a gentle hum in the back of their minds.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

"Get up. Get up! It's Christmas!" Evan squealed as he jumped onto the belly of his father.

"Mmm, you've gotten heavy." Samuel groaned as he sat up, causing the younger raven to tumble to the floor with a grin.

"Slow poke!" The eleven year old shouted before racing out the room to wake the rest of the household. Samuel chuckled before slipping on his robe and slippers so he could make his way down into the family room. He wasn't the first to arrive as Al, Rudy, and Andy were all in their favored seats with mugs of coffee in hand. The rest of the adults quickly followed suit with a parade of wide-eyes and yawning children in tow.

Tuney appeared and served the new arrivals either hot cocoa or coffee according to their preference.

"Alright," Sam started, smiling warmly at his family. "Whose turn is it to play Santa?"

"Papa Al!" Bonnie chirped pleasantly. "It was Evan's turn last year!"

"So it is. Alright, make room." Sheila, Andy, and Tim claimed the sofa. Sam, Rudy, and Krissy claimed the opposing sofa leaving Bella, Fred, George, and Izzy to steal the couch facing a silver Christmas tree decorated in all manner of ornaments. Al, Danny, Bonnie, and Evan all sat on the floor in a semi-circle around the tree.

Bonnie plopped the Santa hat on her grandfather's head and waited for him to begin. "Alright! Adults first, you know the drill!" The three youngest gathered all the presents and wandlessly summed the desired ones. "First up, Sammy!" Al tossed Samuel a wrapped package and went around tossing a multitude of colorfully wrapped presents to each of the adults.

Sam was the first to receive his presents. Seven packages were spelled unbreakable and tossed across the room to the head of the house as he lounged in his swade-leather lazy-boy. After several pictures, a couple thrown pillows, and many, many laughs, Sam, Tim, and Rudy had managed to unwrap all their gifts.

Samuel's gift included a new leather jacket with a matching journal set (courtesy of Krissy, Bella, Al, Sheila, and Bonnie). Andy, Tim, and Izzy managed to get a full case of his favorite bourbon, to which he was eternally grateful. Rudy had handed over a brand new copy of the movie Terminator which had Sam bouncing in his seat almost as bad as the box of prank candies from the twins. The silver chain from Danny was immediately used to replace his old one, while he had Tuney hang the enchanted portrait of Hogwarts (from Evan) at the head of his bed.

Tim had been gifted many new dress-shirts from his sisters-in-law (one of which was a hideous orange with green palms). His wife and daughter handed over a small box with a beautiful set of topaz cufflinks set in silver. Sam had joked that now he could wear his Hufflepuff tie to work. He had rolled his eyes, but the grin he wore said he would do just that. Danny and Evan snickered as he unwrapped the new stationary set from them, his face a mix of surprise and confusion until he found the Arithmancy journal George and Fred had managed to copy from their mother's collection. Tim had stars in his eyes as he considered all the possibilities.

Rudy was pleased with the small wardrobe he received from Krissy and Bella, but couldn't help the grin as he opened the matching boots from his daughter and in-laws. Izzy had tossed over a box containing a chess set made of African marble, exclaiming how the set had been her idea, but her mother and father insisted on the material it was made from. The twins' gift of spying equipment was rewarded a snort and the new car parts for his current project from Sam, Danny, and Evan also earned a large grin.

Shelia's favorite gift, a gorgeous locket containing a picture of their family, earned her husband kiss along with a range of noises from the crowd. Bonnie had been pulled into a hug and Rudy given a tearful smile as she unwrapped their gift of a hand-stitched new altar cloth. The rest of her gifts—her favorite Tracy Chapman CD from Sam, a beautiful portrait of the Night Sky from the Astronomy Tower by Evan paired with an art set from Danny and Izzy, a new telescope courtesy of Andy and Tim, a few new outfits from Krissy and Bella, and a box of Honeydukes' newest flavor chocolate from the Twins—had been received with whispered thanks and sweet smiles.

Andy felt her own teary smile as she opened the present from her husband, a new engagement set. She rewarded the man with multiple kisses, receiving the same reactions from the crowd as Shelia. She had been the first to comment on her sisters' trend gifts of the year as she open the gorgeous cloaks she had received from them. The Stephan King book set from Rudy and Bonnie resulted in a barely concealed squeal as she came that much closer to completing her collection. Both the catnip and pet toys from her daughter and Sam had resulted in pillows thrown at the gift givers. The Twins' gift of sugar quills had been nice, though the blood pops had caused raised eyebrows. Her confusion only increased upon opening a satin cape and plastic vampire teeth from Evan and Danny. When finally getting to Sheila and Al's gift she groaned, sending those around her into a laughing fit. A complete set of Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles explained the pattern her gifts had taken this year, though Andy couldn't stop her smile. Rice had been an author she'd wanted to read from since The Witching Hour had been released a year prior.

Once the laughter had finally calmed, Krissy patiently unwrapped her small hill of presents, much to her family's annoyance. The smug look in her eyes as she made a point not to rip the wrappings proved to everyone she was purposely tried making a nuisance of herself. It was after nearly twenty minutes of folding wrapping paper and stacking presents—the recently released New Balance and styled scrubs from her younger sister, potions books from her son and nephew, antidotes to pranks from the Twins', new cauldrons from Sam (he had melted her favorite a month earlier), a set of rare potion ingredients from her older sister and Tim, a recently released Reversing Transfiguration from Izzy and Bonnie, and a much required spa trip from Al and Sheila—that Danny groaned in annoyance. The blond jumped from his seat. "You're taking too long Mum!" He exclaimed and ripped the paper from his mother's last present. Krissy chuckled at seeing Rudy's gift of her favorite liquor. "Danny, love, you know all you must do is ask if you want a sip from Mummy's glass." The eleven year old flushed at this and plopped back into his seat beside Evan, his face glowing in his embarrassment.

Bella snickered at her nephew and messed with her hair. "Don't worry, Dan, your Mummy was always a tight ass." She easily dodged Krissy's thrown pillow and stuck her tongue out at the woman.

Krissy rolled her eyes at her sister, "Just open your gifts."

Waving her off, Bella happily obliged. Her first present, a small box from Bonnie and Rudy, was received with a squeal and happy dance as she waved around Metallica concert tickets. The case of her favorite wine from her oldest sister's family and Italian chocolates from Al and Shelia received blown kisses their way. Much to Danny's ire, the gag gift of fox ears was welcomed, as seen how Bella transformed into Trixy and tackled her nephew then proceeded to put them on once human again. Sam broke out in laughter as Bella pulled out his gift of a collar and leash. "With your personality, you'll definitely be in need of a leash Trix."

Bella blinked at him before smirking. "And here I thought you didn't buy into that pureblood propaganda Sammy."

Sam choked, falling from his chair. Krissy hid her smile behind her hair. The Twins didn't bother hiding their laughed while some of the young kids' faces turned green. "Piss off Bella," Sam managed, face red with embarrassment and annoyance.

Everyone calmed down from Sam's blunder, Bella happily excepted gifts from her Twins. Fred presented her with an old Potions book, covered in notes and post-its, looking very similar to one of Sam's leaguers. From George, she received a silver teaspoon with part of the handle having been seared off and twisted back to make a loop. On the bowl part was engraved a little black fox. Bella's eyes lit up and she pulled both her Twins to her sides and kissed their heads repeatedly until the boys managed to pull away sheepishly, allowing Evan to present his gift of two plushies. Bella let out a strangled sob and pulled her nephew into a crushing hug. The reaction confused everyone, who didn't know the significance of the African Wild Dog and Dhole plushies and were unable to see their name tags, bestowing the canines with the names "Gred" and "Forge".

The Twins glanced over at their crushed friend, raising questioning eyebrows. Evan chuckled and shook his head. "Later," he promised, his voice near silence. The gingers exchanged a look before giving the raven a nod.

It took a few minutes of Sam insisting Evan be let go before Bella finally calmed. She kissed her nephew's head upon releasing him, only to grab hold of her Twins and pull them against her sides. Andy cleared her throat and told Al to get a move on.

Al nodded and tossed Izzy her first present. The oldest teen opened it, only to squeal and jump at Sam and Bella with loud "THANK YOU"s. Bella patted her hand, encouraging her to wait for summer to use the tickets to visiting her boyfriend on the Romania Dragon Reserve. Izzy nodded eagerly. Each of her gifts were received with equal excitement—a signed Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt and CD from Danny, Evan, and Bonnie, Auror Robes from Krissy, a home-made "Badger Girl" shirt from the Twins, and Al's old bike with top of the line safety equipment courtesy of Shelia. It was a good holiday on her part.

"Gred and Forge?" Al smirked at the astonished looks he received from the gingers as they were tossed a large pile of gifts. From Bonnie and Izzy, they got Dr. Seuss' "Thing 1" and "Thing 2" shirts, both of which were put on immediately. A Marauder's Leaguer from Sam was reward with endless praise on the Twins' part. Boxes upon boxes of clothes from Krissy along with a note tell them to "never wearing those rags again" were received with laughter all around. Two Cleansweeps from Al and Shelia left them wide eyed, while the OWLs study guides from Danny caused both gingers to roll their eyes. Andy and Tim's gifts of Apprentice Beginner's Guides, Charms for George and Potions for Fred respectively, caused the boys to stutter and blush. Bella gifted her Twins with matching necklaces and a card, explaining how the necklaces were reusable portkeys that would take them to Blackwell manor then back to their previous location. Evan's gift made George speechless while Fred got teary eyed. Each received an individual certificate stating they were "Ward of the House of Black".

Neither ginger knew how to properly thank their new family. All they could offer was a smile and quiet "Thank you", which was rewarded with loving smiles in return. The Twins exchanged a look as Bonnie opened her first present, silently promising to show their thanks, somehow.

Bonnie snorted as she opened her gift from the twins. It was a "Badger Girl" shirt like Izzy's only her shirt's main color was yellow while Izzy's had been black. Three spy specialized walkie-talkies came from her grandparents and Bonnie was already making plans to leave one with Caroline and Elena so they could talk while she was in Hogwarts. The rest of her presents were squeal worthy—prewashed ripped jeans and oversized glittered cashmere sweaters from Aunties Bella and Krissy, three fashion show tickets from Aunt Andy, Izzy, and Uncle Tim, a summer dance program from her Father and Uncle Sam, and an adorable Northern Saw-Whet Owl from Danny with all supplies courtesy of Evan.

Danny was elated with his presents. His mother and Aunt Bella had outdone themselves this year with his pure white dragonhide boots and matching cloak. The first edition of Frankenstein from Bonnie and Rudy was received with a large grin as was the VHS tape of Edward Scissorhands from Uncle Sam. The necklace presented to him by Evan and the Twins he had raised his eyebrows at, only to slip it on immediately when told it held a disillusion charm embedded in so he could finally get that peace and quiet he could never achieve at Hogwarts. The Super Nintendo Entertainment System from Aunt Andy, Uncle Tim, and Izzy had him barely containing his squeak of excitement. His favorite gift was from Al and Shelia though; a gorgeous Persian cat.

"Alright! It's Evan's turn!" Al passed over a pile which Evan immediately tore into. It was to his great joy he received a re-stock on all his favorite art supplies from Aunt Bella, and a new oversized red _Nirvana_ sweater from Aunt Krissy. The two-way mirrors from Papa Al and Gram were a pleasant surprise, and he quickly thrust one in his father's direction, pleased he would no longer have to wait on a letter for more important conversations. Danny got him _A Beginner's Guide to Alchemy by N. Flamel_ , which he took as a hint to not forget about their current mission. Fred and George had pooled the rest of their money together to buy the most expensive emerald-green cloak they could afford (arguably a trench coat made of thicker material but nice all the same) to which they had a simple black lotus embroidered on it in thick black thread. Uncle Rudy and Bonnie had managed to get him a slot in the upcoming Amateur Circle display at the art museum a few towns over, which had prompted a girlish squeal and happy dance from the pre-teen (to which he would adamantly deny later on). The large dry-aquarium styled tank garnered some odd looks (especially since it seemed to be larger on the inside…) but it, along with the few things he suspected to be pet supplies of some kind, was received with gratitude from his Uncle Tim and Aunt Andy. The blue-green, Sorong-type tree python on the other hand had him very nearly vibrating in his seat before he ran around giving the entire group hugs in thanks.

"That just leaves you, Papa." Bonnie called, pushing the old man's presents closer at hand. Al smiled down at his first granddaughter and deliberately picked up the present he knew to be from her and her father. The Polaroid camera was immediately put to good use by taking a snap-shot of the family. One of the several ridiculous Christmas sweaters from Krissy and Bella was paired with his new replica of the 4th Doctor's Scarf from Danny and Evan. Al had always been a big _Doctor Who_ fan ever since Sheila had first introduced him to the crazy Muggle story-line. He would never understand how brilliant the non-magical populace managed to be while the Wizarding World simply remained stagnant. As such, the complete VHS set of the 1st through 4th Doctor was a welcome gift from Sam and Izzy, maybe even a bit more than the new fishing set from Andy and Tim, though certainly not more than the new Amulet from his wife.

The odd little model of the TARDIS from the twins is what really caught his interest though. Somehow they managed to enchant it to flash a light and blare the TARDIS's welcoming sound after you tapped the top and mentioned a particular time. It would work much the same as a Muggle alarm-clock, though you had to lay it on its side and open the door to actually _see_ the time. George had mentioned it was a glitch they were still working on but Al was impressed none the less. The two boys were showing an ideal amount of talent, and he was proud Evan had collected them. No matter what name they went by a Black was a Black, and every Black knows how to garner proper allies. If this is what the twins could manage in a couple weeks he was nearly terrified in what they could manage in months or years.

Those two boys had nearly as much potential as his youngest grandson, and he'd be damned if he let their overbearing mother squander it. Now, it was all about the best way to help promote it…

* * *

**THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES**

Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir

Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir

Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir

Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir

Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir

Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir

Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony

Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony


	13. Scarlet, Crimson, and Ruby

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Scarlet, Crimson, and Ruby**

Samuel waved distractedly at the young secretary occupying the police station's front desk as he made his way deeper into the police station. No one stopped him as he followed the familiar path throughout the many cubicles and offices, as this wasn't the first time he had had to come collect his seven-year best friend/one-year girlfriend for dinner. He made it all the way to Liz's desk before the nerves of what he was about to do truly caught up with him. It took Liz a moment to notice him, still swamped with familiarizing herself with all the station's past cases since her promotion that October, but when she did her brown eyes lit up with a new spark of life and she smiled pleasantly at him.

It had been over three years since her divorce, and Samuel found he was one of the few (besides Caroline of course) that could garner such a response from the overly serious blonde. The reaction had only become more pronounced since they had begun to take their new-found relationship more seriously.

After that year-the longest Samuel had ever stayed with a partner by far- the young lord decided to do something he never thought he'd do. With clammy hands, he nervously returned her smile before truly approaching his over-worked girlfriend. She blinked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes warm as she took in the sight of him. This was what convinced Samuel he was in the right; that it could all work out in the end.

"Sam, what are you doing here? I thought we weren't supposed to meet until-" she quickly checked the time on her desk top before flushing a deep red, "OH! I'm late! I'm so sorry! I-" She was cut off by the warm sound of Samuel's chuckle as he fingered the velvet box in his pocket. The nerves continued to build in his stomach, causing a mockery of a stomachache as he stared at the beautiful creature before him that he so desperately wished to claim as _his_.

"Caught up in work again, love? Have you eaten at least?" He knew he was stalling, but he couldn't help it. They hadn't discussed taking their relationship further, and he was afraid she might think it was too early and push him away in response.

"I think I ate around two…"

"That was five hours ago!" Sam couldn't help but exclaim before he shook his head in fond exasperation at the woman pouting at him (not that she would ever admit to it, of course). Upon meeting her eyes again he couldn't help his nervous tick and rubbed the back of his neck, desperately trying to summon that Gryffindor courage that had gotten him into so much trouble in his youth.

"I must've lost track of time again," Liz mumbled sheepishly before she took a good look at Sam who appeared to be slightly ill. "Is everything alright? You don't look so well." She got up to check his temperature and was mildly confused when she noticed him taking a deep breath as if to steady himself.

"Liz, how long have we known each other now?" Sam knew it was a weak lead, but he couldn't focus with her so close, his Animagus-enhanced senses allowing him to breath in her fresh scent (recently cut grass and orange blossoms) even as she stood at arm's length. His nerves were absolutely shot and he couldn't remember ever wanting anything in life so much.

"Seven –nearly eight- years now…" she trailed off, clearly confused. It didn't help matters how her co-workers seemed to have realized something was going on and they had all stopped what they were doing, not even attempting to hide their curiosity.

"And how long have we been together?" Samuel's hand clenched desperately around the small velvet box still in his pocket. Liz gave him a considering look before she answered softly,

"A little over a year now…" She was feeling the tension in the air at this point and found she couldn't take her eyes off the slightly trembling man before her, wondering what was so important that his normal confidence was so far out the door it might as well left have left the country.

"Longest time I've ever stayed in a relationship," she heard him mumble before he cleared his throat and spoke up ever so slightly. "Liz, I…" He chuckled nervously before coming around the side of her desk, now sheltering her body from the views of her coworkers with his own. "I had this all planned out, you know? But now, I can find my mind going blank-"

"Sam I-"

"No, _please_ –let me do this-this is something I have to do… or I'll always regret it." Liz seemed to still as Sam took a deep breath and knelt before the blonde, gingerly taking her hand in his. "You were my first friend here, and one of the closest friends I've ever had –which means more than you know. You were someone who stuck by me no matter how odd I seemed or how many issues I seemed to have. You put up with my whining, my immaturity (which is something even my family still has problems with). You kept me sane as I adjusted to an entirely different way of life, not just as a single father but with moving half-way across the world in the name of family and all the adjustments that come with a new country and culture. You showed me what it means to be dedicated and to want something more than life itself." He paused to take a shuttering breath and glance up, molten silver eyes clashing with watery brown, and gave a soft smile. The entire station had gone dead silent as they all strained to hear how he would continue. "Over the past year I've come to realize the depths of my feelings for you. It's no longer enough for me to only see you at dinner or the occasionally steamy night. I'm a selfish person, love. I want to see you lying on the pillow next to mine, your hair a tangled mess when I wake up. I want to argue over who hogs the covers and who uses up all the hot water. I want to hear you shouting at me to shut up when I try singing in the shower and throw the remote at me when I change your favorite channel. I want you to growl at me when I steal your coffee in the mornings and pout when I refuse you the last cookie. I want to be there to care for you when you're sick and to see _your_ face through my own fevered haze. I want to hold you close in my arms at night with the knowledge that you are mine, my partner, my wife. All I ask is for you to grant me this chance. I know I'm selfish and hard to live with, but I have to ask.

"Will you marry me, Liz?"

The silence then rung through the station was palpable, and as Samuel looked up once again from their clasped hands to produce the velvet box that had weighed so heavily in his pocket he watched as fears fell from her closed eyes. Liz's mouth opened and closed, words seeming to fail the Sheriff before she began nodding in such a rapid fashion he almost expected her to get whiplash. A large grin split the man's face as he scooped his now-fiancé up and spun her around until they were both too dizzy to do anything other than stumble and lean on the other for support. Her laughter rung through the air before the whole station burst into whoops, hollers, and cheers at her exclaimed 'Yes! Yes!'.

Liz gasped before sealing it with a kiss, tears of happiness and shock still making their way down her now raw cheeks. The blonde woman buried her face in the neck of her soon-to-be-husband and reveled in the feel of his arms around her and the odd musky scent of spices that clung to him always. Samuel pulled back just enough to open the box within her view, and she smiled softly at the simple but evidently expensive engagement ring nestled inside. The band itself was white gold (her favorite, he knew), engraved with what appeared to be ivy vines. In the center was a large square-cut diamond, though not so large that it would interfere with her daily doings. On both sides sat a small ruby and pink diamond each (the birthstones of Evan and Caroline respectively). She couldn't stop the heartbreakingly beautiful smile that lit her face if she had wanted too. He truly did know her best.

"Come now, love. Get your things so I can feed you before you keel over." Samuel murmured softly into the shoulder length blonde hair as he crushed the smaller body against his once again. Liz flushed but nodded and ducked her head as she caught her colleges chuckling at her.

On the way out she found herself amazed at the level of support she received from her fellow officers. Liz found herself leaning into the embrace of her fiancé with a bright smile and a new ring, content with the lot life had given her.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

Liz and Sam's engagement spread throughout the town like wildfire, most of Mystic Falls' inhabitant receiving it rather well. There was a bit of an issue with the children, however, seeing as they had mostly been left out of the loop.

Caroline was torn between being happy for her mother and feeling hurt that she kept such a big secret from her. The youngest Forbes wanted to be happy, but with the fact that she might not be a Forbes for long scared her. Her named hadn't even been changed when her father left, mostly because her father had actually taken her mother's name (as her mother was too stubborn to change Forbes to Wilkes). Caroline knew without a doubt shed never seen her mother as happy as she was with Mr. Samuel, but what was she even supposed to call him now?

It was bad enough her family was changing, but now they were moving too! Her mom had tried to argue at first, but Mr. Samuel said he wanted to prove they could live together for a year before they actually had the wedding. In spite of herself, Caroline hoped this would mean a Christmas wedding next year.

"Caroline? Is it okay if I talk with you?" Mr. Samuel's voice snapped the young blonde's head up in attention. She glanced around her pitifully empty bedroom, her eyes lingering longer on the boxes in the corner. A solemn nod was her only response, but her soon-to-be-stepfather quietly joined her seat on the bare mattress.

He looked at her, noting how hazed her stormy blue eyes appeared and sighed. "Caroline, how do you feel about all this? Be honest, no one will blame you."

"I-I don't know. I-it's just-"

"So different? Terrifying? New? You're scared I'm going to take your mother from you, and that she'll have no time for you. Right?" Caroline found herself nodding as tears pooled in her eyes. "You know your mother better than I do, but even I know that would never happen. Your mother loves you more than life itself. I know how scary change can be, but I want to be here for you. I want you to be able to come talk to me like you can with your mom. Do you think you could do that for me?" He asked softly as he pulled the crying child to his side.

Caroline clutched tighter at the man's shirt, taking any comfort she was afforded.

"Shh, it's okay. I promise you, Caroline, you won't be forgotten." The young blonde simply nodded her agreement and relaxed against the man her mother loved.

"What do I call you?" The raven chuckled in response to the innocent question and carded his fingers through the girl's hair much like he would for his own child.

"Sam. You can call me Sam until you come up with something on your own. I'm not here to take your daddy's place, but I do intend to become family. How close we are is up to you, but one day I hope you'll let me call you my daughter." With that Samuel placed a kiss on the crown of the girl's head and left the twelve year old so she could think.

"Is that everything, Dad?" Evan called out as Samuel reached the bottom of the staircase. The older raven rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes darting back up the stairs to linger on the hallway to the young girl's room. His brow creased in worry, fully realizing the changes he was forcing her through. He sighed before turning back to his son, a weary smile in place.

"I think Caroline is just about done, but why don't you go see if she would like some help?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Evan tossed out a mock salute for giggles and raced up the stairs to assist the slightly older preteen who was joining his family.

Evan found Caroline curled up on her bare mattress, trying her very best not to cry. His knuckles gave a soft rap on the doorframe to announce his presence, and he pretended not to notice as the twelve-year-old struggled to make herself presentable.

"Dad suggested you might need some help moving your boxes to the truck. We'll be moving you into a guestroom until your room is finished, by the way."

"Oh," she sighed, looking miserable.

"Auntie Bella and I are in charge of making it up for you, so if there's something special you want, be sure to tell me." She seemed to brighten up at this announcement. "Which ones have your clothes in them?" Evan gestured around the mountain of boxes. Caroline flushed before pointing to a slightly smaller stack near the single window.

"Those four."

"We'll get these first then." Evan paused as he hoisted a large box up and began staggering over to the door, unable to see over the large bundle. Caroline quickly scrambled after him with a box of her own which the pair stacked next to the front door before heading back up for the next two. "Anything you absolutely can't go a night without? We'll need to grab those too."

"Um, these?" Caroline indicated two slightly smaller boxes and the pair once again made the trip downstairs. The rest was to be collected over the next few days, allowing everyone a chance to get to know each other just a bit better. Sam had already finished loading the other boxes so he quickly ushered the kids into the vehicle's cabin as he secured the boxes.

"What do you think?" Caroline whispered as she watched her mom and Evan's dad share a kiss when they thought the kids weren't looking.

"It's always nice to have more family." Evan shrugged before settling back as his dad and Liz slipped into the driver and passenger seats respectively. "Dad said our family used to be the biggest in England before the war."

"The War?" Liz called out from up front. Sam seemed to get flustered for a moment before Evan swooped in and saved him from his own blunder.

"Apparently there was this _huge_ gang war of sorts that broke out before I was even _born_. Most of our family was killed in the crossfire because we refused to take sides. Dad's trying to rebuild the family, restore our honor and all that." The young raven explained before turning to the blonde next to him and asking with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Say do you think we'll get a little brother or sister? Dad says it happens all the time after people get married."

There was a choking sound up front and Evan couldn't pinpoint if the sound came from Liz or his Dad. The young raven gave a little snicker and watched as Caroline grinned next to him.

"I don't know~" She started, her voice taking on a bit of a lilt as she teased their parents with him. "But when they get married doesn't that make _us_ brother and sister?"

"Yep! Oh _no_ , George will be _ever_ so disappointed!" Evan gave a mischievous grin again, earning himself an odd look from Caroline in return. "Now I'll have to play the over-protective brother and protect my new sister from that ginger scoundrel!" The blonde squealed in surprise at his exclamation and attempted to hit him with the teddy bear she refused to pack up. "Worry not, Sister dear! This means you'll get lots of cousins. There's Izzy, Bonnie, Danny and maybe more but I haven't met them yet."

"You haven't?"

"Nope. Say, what colors do you prefer your room to be? What style?" Evan smirked, giving the adults a chance to collect themselves. Oh, this was going to be _fun!_

"Pink? Like a princess?" Caroline herself seemed unsure, and Evan thought over how difficult it would be to arrange her room like that and found it would be much easier. All he would really have to do is pick the furniture from the vaults and have it stained white. She would eventually change her taste in colors after all, and it was for the best that the _cloth_ was pink instead.

"Okay, hmm. Do you like dolls? Bonnie likes dolls, though she pretends she's too grown-up. What about painting? Oooh and movies! What movies do you like? Dad _really_ likes movies. He has a whole box he won't let _anyone_ touch."

"Um, yeah I like dolls. Elena says they're for little girls though and twelve is too old for dolls. I can't paint, but I like taking pictures. I have most of the Barbie movies and Disney too!"

"I like Disney too, but Barbie is too girly. Danny likes it, though. He says he likes the music." Evan shrugged as if to say he didn't quite understand but it didn't bother him either way.

"Oh." Caroline paused as if unsure of where to go from there. She and Evan had never been close, but neither were Elena and Jeremy. How was she supposed to treat this boy who was to be her new little brother? "What about you?"

"I like painting and music, though Danny says I can't sing to save my life. I love spice cake, monkey bread, and my family. Dad says I'm too serious, and Aunt Bella says he's full of Bologna. I hate pumpkin—anything and cheesy broccoli, but it's okay if you put eggs in it. Dad seems to think I plan to take over the world, but I just want people to use the thing between their ears."

Caroline giggled at that last part before shaking her head at the younger preteen. Liz chanced a glance back in the mirror to spot the children sharing grins, Evan bouncing in his seat as he continued to go over all the cool stuff he planned to put in her room, while Caroline herself just leaned back into the seat cuddling her teddy bear and listening in rapture with the occasional preference or suggestion.

"You know, maybe this won't be so bad after all," Caroline mumbled under her breath with a smile.

"Oh, just you wait! This'll be the best thing that ever happened to you!" Evan exclaimed as the truck pulled into the driveway. Without missing a beat he jumped out as soon as Sam put it in park and dragged Caroline inside so he could show her both the guestroom she would be using until her room was done and her future room itself. He explained how he planned to have white as the base color with pink being the compliment and went about figuring out which shade of pink she preferred.

After discussing what the room would eventually become he led her back downstairs so they could gather her things and place them in the guestroom for the time being. Caroline was quick to settle in before she kicked Evan out so she good rearrange things to her liking.

"Well, let me know if you need anything. We're going to try to finish your room before I have to head back to Scotland." Evan called through the closed door.

"Thanks, Evan, I'll see you later." Caroline gave a soft smile at the closed door she had let swing shut with a soft click. Evan was already starting to grow on her. It really was no wonder Bonnie never opposed their company. As it was Evan had been making a not-unpleasant effort to include her into the family. It was something she greatly appreciated.

"Schmoozing my girl, Evan?" George wrapped a lanky arm around the smaller boy as he appeared from behind. Fred wrapped his arm around the raven's waist before leading the others to his room.

"Your girl? I do believe that's my future sister you're talking about, Devil." Evan inquired with a smirk, knowing full and well where the younger twin was coming from.

"You wound me, my lord!" George exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically.

"Truly you know!" Fred began, shoving the other two into his room and letting the door click shut.

"I am Demon," George spun away from his brother's grasp to aim a mocking bow at Evan.

"And I am Devil!" Fred exclaimed before jumping onto his bed and patting the empty spaces next to him in invitation.

"Gred, Forge do shut up." Evan cracked a smile as he joined his twins on the queen-sized bed.

"In all seriousness, my lord." Fred began with a mock bow of his own, made even more entertaining by his currently seated state.

"No pun intended, of course."

"You did promise us an explanation."

"I did." Evan sighed before summoning a pillow to hold. "Have you ever heard of Animagi?" He started, knowing full and well had due to Professor McGonagall having displayed her own Animagus form to the students of Hogwarts many times. "Well, it's kind of a bit of a tradition for children of the Noir family to be given the choice to begin their Animagus training when they turn thirteen. Dad's a dog, Aunt Krissy a falcon, Aunt Andy a cat, and Auntie Bella a fox. Papa Al is a bear and Izzy is this weird raccoon-dog-thing mostly found in Japan or Russia."

"What's that got to do with Bella's freak-out, though?" Fred huffed, not seeing the point in the mini-lesson no matter how cool it would be to turn into a fox.

"Well, you see, there's a spell to see what a person's Animagus would be. I may or may not have performed it on the two of you without your permission…"

"So the stuffed dog looking things?" George started, thinking back on the way Bella had grasped at the plushies.

"The Dhole and Wild Dog… those were your Animagi forms."

"I still don't understand how her gaining us in plushy form caused her to freak-out like that."

"Well, you two do know she can't have kids-"

"WAIT WHAT?" George exclaimed harshly.

"She can't have kids?" Fred asked in a softer tone, clearly feeling for the woman.

"Rodulphus took that away from her. Auntie Bella always wanted kids, and I think she's begun to think of you two as her kits. Foxes have been known to adopt from time to time, and I think after hearing how Molly treats you she has staked her claim so to speak." Evan sighed as he thought over all his aunt had been put through. It was obvious she had always wanted kids, and that was why so doted on her nieces and nephews so much.

"So, she sees us as hers?" Fred asked softly, now cuddling a pillow of his own. George wrapped an arm around his brother, not quite sure how to feel himself. He had always hated how it felt as if they had to blow something up or something just to get a few moments of their mother's attention while she would dote on Ron and Ginny as if they walked on water. Bill and Charlie had the right ideas about getting out from her controlling clutches while they could while Percy just seemed to not care either way. It was different to have someone direct that maternal attention towards them, and George couldn't deny he liked it. He liked feeling loved, and if abandoning his blood family to this new one was what it took he would do it in a heartbeat. He refused to allow his twin and himself to be forgotten any longer.

"Yeah, she does. She really does see you as her own."

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

Evan and Bella had managed to strip Caroline's new bedroom bare before Evan painted the walls; the base being a soft white while he did a light-pink overlay that resembled lace if you looked in just the right light. All the trims were painted a slightly darker pink, with the curtains and bedding being slightly darker still. Bella had promised she'd finish the room as quickly as possible so Caroline would not have to remain in the guestroom too much longer and would be able to make herself at home while the rest of the children prepared for their return to Hogwarts.

It hadn't taken long for the group to pack, with the aid of magic though the Muggles in residence were left out of the loop for the time being. It was after a round of heartfelt goodbyes that Papa Al, Grams, Aunt Andy, and Bella loaded the children (minus Caroline, obviously) into the cars and drove all the way to the airport where they portkeyed to Kingscross station. Izzy and Bonnie were quick to run off to find their friends while Evan and the boys busied themselves with choosing a compartment.

The ride back to Hogwarts in and of itself was mostly uneventful, filled with children telling stories of holidays past and new gifts. Evan resigned himself to the quiet lull the chatter seemed to create as his mind drifted to their postponed mission. The Coven had already uncovered what was being hidden in the castle and why, but they weren't so sure on the _where_. Surely it couldn't be so obvious as the forbidden corridor on the third floor, yet it only made too much sense with Dumbledore in charge.

At this rate, all Evan needed was a task force to execute the retrieval of the stone. Izzy and the twins appeared to be his best options as they were the oldest and most experienced of the group. Of course, he would be joining them, but when should they do so? When would the most opportune time strike?

"You alright, Evan?" a smooth voice broke the Noir heir from his thoughts. Emerald eyes glanced up to meet whiskey as the younger thought over his answer.

"When would the school be most unprepared for an attack?" His question immediately silenced the compartment's once playful atmosphere.

"When the students return, I imagine." George's face scrunched up in confusion.

"So, tonight then?" Evan sat back to think before nodding to himself. "Blaise?"

"Yes…?" Blaise had to restrain himself from tacking on the same 'my lord' Fred and George always seemed to.

"Go collect Izzy, tonight we will execute our mission while the school remains unprepared."

"Of course, my l-Evan." The Italian flushed at his slip-up but Evan paid him no mind.

"Gred, Forge, you will join me on the strike team. Danny, you and the others will be in charge of making sure no one notices our absences." The trio nodded their acknowledgment just as Blaise returned with Izzy and Bonnie. "Izzy, you will join the Twins and me on the strike team. Bonnie, you will make sure no one notices Izzy is missing. Understood?" The pair nodded their agreement before Evan returned his attention to the young Italian. "Blaise, you are in charge of making sure no one questions my absence."

"Very well." The Zabini heir submitted before taking his place next to the youngest Noir.

"Is the ickle whittle Italian—"

"Having issues—"

"With authority?" Blaise just glared his response to the destructive duo before huffing and turning to face out the window.

"Now, Twins. You know I don't _demand_ such titles." Evan smirked from his position between the pair. Danny rolled his eyes at the display and was forced to duck a swat from the compartment's eldest Metamorphagus.

"Oh course not, littlest cousin. It is, however, our _honor_ to treat you as such. It only makes sense; you _are_ our coven's leader after all. Besides _my lord_ is much less creepy than _Father Noir_." Izzy smirked at the youngest raven before turning to mess up his hair as best she could.

"Do covens even do that?" Danny piqued from his position across from the younger wizard. Evan's response was a mild shrug before he relaxed back into the grasp of the twins. George seemed determined to fix his hair while Fred just wanted to cuddle. The scene should have been odd, but the members of the coven were quite used to excepting things as they came, odd quirks included. The Twins had grown exceptionally fond of their leader over the holiday, and were rarely _not_ within summoning distance. That would change once they got to Hogwarts however.

" _My Lord_ it is then!" Fred piped up from his position slightly behind the preteen as he cuddled the smaller body to his chest while his twin began braiding the long strands of wavy midnight black hair.

"Say, Evan, will you ever cut your hair?" Bonnie asked from her new seat between Fred and the wall.

"Doubtful, but maybe when it annoys me… Should I? Do you think I would look better with shorter hair?"

"Not too short," George demanded as he tied off the end, quite pleased with himself.

"Maybe a longer version of Sam's? Short on the sides and back but long enough in the front to do the shwoop thing?" Danny suggested. Blaise scrunched up his face in confusion, not able to picture it.

"You mean like a botched Mohawk?" Evan thought it over and shrugged. "Why not? If I don't like it I'm sure your mom has a potion to grow it back for me."

"Hmm, something to consider…"

* * *

**THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES**

Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir

Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir

Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir

Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir

Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir

Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir

Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony

Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony


	14. Rules are Meant to be Broken

Eventually Izzy and Bonnie wandered back to their own compartment with the knowledge they would strike at midnight, gathering in the meeting room beforehand. Evan relaxed back into his seat, at ease now that they had a plan at hand. As he let his mind drift wherever it may, he found himself evaluating his relationships.

His father, Samuel Noir, was the first to come to mind. Their relationship was straightforward if with a few gray areas. Sam hated to punish his son for anything that didn't immediately put his life in danger, so more often than not he left that particular job to Evan's aunts. The young raven wondered how such hesitation to discipline children would affect his dad's new engagement.

Evan knew it wasn't his father's first engagement, as the man had a wife he lost in the war (likely another reason the man had had no problem with throwing his life in danger on the front lines). This led him to think of his future stepmother. He was willing to give the woman a chance, as in all the years he'd known her she had never slighted him. He wouldn't even be surprised to find himself calling her 'mom' one day, given they were ever allowed to bond with her being a police officer and his an evil tyrant in the making.

Glancing across the compartment, Evan noted his closest cousin's pale features, not for the first time. It was a reminder that his was not the only life to have changed so drastically so many years ago. While Samuel had lost a wife, Evan parents, Daniel had lost his father and grandparents as well. Kristine refused Danny any and all contact with his father, telling him he was better off this way and encouraging the boy to look towards his uncle as a father figure. This led the boys to be very close as they often competed to dominate Sam's time.

He supposed that would change too, what with his soon-to-be sister and all. It would take some getting used too. For now, however, Evan had decided to treat her as he would Bonnie or Izzy.

Bonnie, he had grown closer to her over the years. She was like him in his beliefs. They never took anything at face value, unlike Izzy and Danny. His older female cousin, however, shared his same trait of the rare Metamorphagus. They had to keep it under wraps, of course, seeing as it was a well-known trait among the Blacks. The most Izzy would do was change her hair (something easily dismissed as a spell) while Evan would only ever change anything when he was alone. He supposed he could let his Twins in on it, but it wasn't like he could change much.

He was working on learning how to change his height, as under his Aunt Bella's suggestion, he was working on an alias for the 'missing' Harry Potter. So far, he could change the length, color, and texture of his hair; the color of his eyes; and shade of his skin. He supposed letting his Twins in on the fact would be a nice show of trust, and would possibly give him more time to practice.

Danny had helped him practice in the past, but Evan knew his cousin resented being unable to use the ability himself. The blond was too… _respectful_ to voice his distaste, however. The older Noir understood he was merely third in line for the lordship (further down still if Sam, Bella, or Andy had more kids), and that truly seemed to sway his opinion. He acted as if it was his job to serve the heir and act as a confidant and brother, something he did well.

This was not a mindset shared amongst the other members of his family, though Krissy was always the first to back up Sam in a family dispute. She was a woman of backbone and a harsh work-drive. She refused to have anything handed to her and quickly earned the title of Mystic Fall's call-home doctor. Krissy went back to school and (with the liberal help of magic and a timeturner) earned her medical degrees as both a doctor and a healer (or mediwitch).

Andy, the eldest of the siblings, started a law firm together with her husband. Tim handled the Muggle side, while his wife handled the magical side. They traveled around a lot for their job, Tim more often than not having to rely on Muggle transportation.

Bella was more of a free spirit, often volunteering at the museums in surrounding cities as they 'maintained her interest'. She would submerse herself in research, of both Muggle and magical, before each tour, which led to some museums even offering to pay for her specialized tours. Evan supposed her reasons for doing so hindered on exactly how much she lost due to the war; parents, a husband, the chance of future children. The only thing she didn't lose was her siblings and nieces and nephews. Perhaps that even explained her immediate attachment to his twins, which he had warned the adults in his house about prior. She really did seem to think of them as her own.

If she treated them this way after only a month he chuckled at what she would be like after summer. His chuckle must have caught said twins' attention, for they turned to look at him oddly before going back to their game. It seemed they had finally managed to coerce Blaise into a game of exploding snap, if only for the remaining hour of the train ride. They deserved each other; his prank-inclined twins and fun-loving aunt. Evan knew as much as an outsider possibly could about the Weasley family dynamics simply from his interactions with the Weasley children attending Hogwarts.

Their father, Arthur, worked a low-paying ministry job, easy enough. The mother, Molly, was known to play favorites. She adored her third eldest, perhaps out of a twisted self-hatred for perhaps not having wanted him in the first place (or so the psychology book he nicked from Aunt Krissy's stash suggested), and her only daughter. More often than not this led her to forget about the twins entirely and allowing Ron to do whatever he liked as she had no leftover time to dote on him.

"Something on your mind?" Danny prodded softly, having noticed the raven lost in thought.

"Nothing too important," Evan shook his head with a wry smile. Not important his arse, but it could later be used to his advantage. With the wide rifts in the Weasley family, it wouldn't be too hard to sneak away his twins.

"If you say so," Danny shrugged and put away his book, a thriller novel of a girl on a milk carton if the cover was any indication, after glancing at his watch. "Let's put our robes on," the blond offered as he pulled his trunk down to do just that. Evan rolled his eyes but complied and soon the others were following suit as well. Just in time, for as soon as they had replaced their trunks the announcer came on to inform them of their arrival.

The first years followed the twins across the platform over towards the carriages. Evan stopped in his tracks at the sight of the haunting horse-like creatures that were harnessed out in front. The images of a car wreck a few years before filled his mind, as did Aunt Krissy's explanation after a failed surgery. If it wasn't for Danny tugging on his elbow he very well would have remained rooted to the spot as he stared at what he could only describe as Death's horses. The ghastly beings were haunting in their beauty, and all the more terrifying for it.

While the others entertained themselves with gossiping and goofing off Evan's mind stayed stuck on the eerie dragon-horse-skeleton things. They seemed so familiar, though he couldn't name where if he stared it in the face. The niggling feeling in the back of his head remained present for the rest of the carriage ride until the students got their first glimpse of Hogwarts since before the holiday.

The great Scottish castle was a sight for sore eyes, and as much as Mystic Falls was home there was just something about the school that set his young heart at ease. This was his family's legacy for as long as could be remembered, and he could feel it's power in his very bones. Hogwarts was welcoming them home.

A hazy smile made its way onto Evan's face as the followed his crew away from the carriages and into the castle proper, breaking off only to sit at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore said a few mindless words the Noir heir was content to ignore as he welcomed the few friendly Slytherins he hadn't got to visit with other the break into the fold.

Theo was looking more well-rested than they had ever seen him, and it was obvious the time away from other humans had eased him a bit. It never struck Evan before, but it was quite possible the slightly older boy had a fear of large crowds... which was kind of a given at Hogwarts.

"What did you think, of your gift?" Evan prodded the boy who shifted uneasily a smiled.

"Potions manuals for healing, with ingredients. You didn't get in trouble with your Dad, did you?"

"Not even close, he was too distracted with his secret girlfriend turned fiancé to worry how much I was spending. Besides, he's the irresponsible one." At this the pair snorted and continued their meals until Dumbledore dismissed the students, repeating the same load of crap he did at the beginning of the year.

Blaise followed the pair as they found a shortcut to the commons and made themselves comfortable on a sofa against the far wall. They chatted for a bit, easily able to convince Evan to share his tales of the Terror Twins' visit and the resulting chaos.

"Blaise, I have yet to ask, how did you like your gift? Aunt Krissy practically fawns over the Honduran-Horntail gloves and I have to say they are rather excellent."

"Yes, yes. Your gag of love potions was quite entertaining. I'd dare say if it wasn't for the sterling lily my mother might have gone berserk." Evan couldn't stifle his chuckles at that and instead handed over two small boxes to his friends.

"Now, they've been slightly modified to work around Magic, kind of like my CD player. They'll even charge off Magic too. All you need to do is cast a spell on a surface then set it on the surface when the batteries start dying. I normally use a sticking charm." As Evan explained the pair both opened two fourth generation Gameboys. Blaise's carried a sticker of a very prickly rose on the back while Theo's had a full moon and clouds. "It took some time to modify them, but they should work with any normal games for the system. And if you want to borrow games from someone I happen to know Danny has the largest collection... well, in Hogwarts for sure."

The three friends chuckled a bit and immediately began to play with their new devices (Evan often showing them how a specific function worked or what not). It was a fairly fun filled evening until one of the older students, a one Miss Zoe Accrington, decided to start a scene. The light blonde, murky eyed girl cleared her throat in what appeared to be an imitation of a more imperious individual. Evan reigned in his urge to snort and simply graced her with a raised brow (a look perfected from watching Krissy use it on Dad all the time).

"First years go to bed after supper." She declared as if it was Grand Law.

"Well, pardon. We simply weren't tired yet and had decided to catch up what we missed over the break." Evan was all sugar and smiles, nearly making Blaise choke on his own spittle.

"You mean gift those... _Muggle_ contraptions." She spat the word as if it was the foulest of curses, causing a deep bridled anger to pool in Evan's chest. Very subtly, so as not to draw attention, he took several slow deep breaths before standing very slowly so he could glare the third year in the eye.

"And do you have a problem with 'Muggle contraptions'?" His voice was low and yet seemed to carry all the way across the commons. "Careful, don't let the Muggles hear you. Did you know they've created listening devices now? They've also started putting trackers in all sorts of animals. And let's not forget their weapons. So what if they put this all together, discovered us, discovered you, realized how superior Wizards and Witches think they are... and decided to put a stop to it? I mean, some of our most deadly spells can barely kill a dozen at a time. Some of theirs can wipe out entire cities and islands in a matter of minutes. Do you really think sneering at them for their lack of your birthright is going to save you? More like one day you're going to piss off the wrong Muggle and kill us all."

With that Evan sneered down at the slightly paler girl before inclining his head to his Head of House who had watched the entire scene unfold.

"A word, Mr. Noir."

"Certainly, sir. I'll see you two in the morning." Evan dismissed his friends before following the tall, dark, and dreary professor into his personal office. "Is there some matter I can assist you with, sir?" The younger raven offered politely, giving the older pause.

"Yes well, something rather... odd has come to my attention recently. I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation." The professor signaled for Evan to take a seat.

"I'll certainly try my best, professor." The young Noir made himself comfortable only to have his professor plop a brown paper package in his lap. He studied it for a few moments before glancing up, confusion written on his features.

"Do you know what this is, Mr. Noir?"

"No sir, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me." At his answer, Snape raised a patronizing brow before indicating the package at hand. Evan tore it open to reveal a strange silvery fabric that seemed to slip through his fingers like water. He played with it for a moment before he noticed that any living thing the lay beneath it (say his hand for instance) seemed to disappear. "Is this... an invisibility cloak, professor? I've heard they're very rare since the original maker died without passing on his secrets."

"You are correct, Mr. _Noir_ ," Snape seemed to put more emphasis on his sir name than strictly necessary. "This particular cloak was left on your bed and addressed to 'James's son' as it were. Now, is there a rational explanation for all this, or should I go to the Headmaster with my conclusion? "

"Pardon me, sir, but perhaps the elves suffered a mix-up. My father's name is Samuel Alphard, no relation to a James other than my Godfather who has long been dead." The lie rolled easily off Evan's tongue, twisted in the truth as it was. He wasn't truly willing to part with the precious cloth, but his family's safety was more important than any heirloom. Snape glared at him for a moment before the man seemed to wilt in on himself. It was a startling image for the young heir, as he had never seen his Head of House so _un_ composed.

"No, I've never heard of the elves making such a mistake." The man's voice had grown distant and it worried Evan the same way as when Sam would speak of his long dead wife. Sam didn't bring her up recently, mostly due to Liz healing him, but also because he realized it upset his son to see him upset.

"Are there any other students with a James for a father? Perhaps they assumed because it's part of my name?"

"No, they would only deliver the cloak to a Potter. It was the Headmaster's orders." Snape spoke very carefully. The boy was already well on his way to being a master manipulator, but he could tell from the way he clutched the cloak (not too tightly but certainly not loose) that the boy didn't want to give it up, but that he would. For whatever reason, this boy appeared to be protecting something, or someone.

But who could be so important that a child would give up the chance to be invisible? Family, a loved one? But who would hide the Boy Who Lived for years only to be stupid enough to allow him to enroll in Hogwarts?... Black!

The name came to mind so quickly it nearly made his head spin. Of course! Harry Potter went missing at the same time that Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange escaped Azkaban! But surely the child wouldn't protect his parents' murderers? This warranted further investigating, but first, he needed the child's trust.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir. My family, the Noirs, we hail from America. Surely we can't be connected to these... Potters." The boy had hesitated ever so slightly, and that was all the proof he needed. But could this child really be Lily's son? Even his eyes, which were said to resemble hers so closely, were much darker than anticipated; a nice dark emerald versus her soft jade. The resemblance was there though it seemed to favor the child's Black blood more.

With his mind made up, Severus Snape opened his mouth only for it to snap shut again at the implications of what he was about to do. His odd behavior seemed to interest the child and he quickly activated the privacy charms woven around his office.

"Tell me why you hide from the Headmaster. Give me a reason not to turn you over to him right this instance." The play itself was weak but the threat was very real. Could he risk it, though? Could he risk the consequences of not telling the Headmaster?

Evan regarded his Head of House with unbidden curiosity. Surely the man wasn't normally this brazen? Then again, Evan had felt the privacy wards go up. Was the man truly serious? Could he even trust him? Aunt Krissy insisted yes, but Dad was adamantly against the idea. With an internal sigh, Evan decided to trust his aunts, as they had yet to steer him wrong, and give the man a chance.

"What assurances do I have that my secrets will not reach the Headmaster? My family is an old one after all..." He let the veiled threat hang and watched his professor go through a range of emotions before calm reclaimed him. The twitch of his brow was the only indication of irritation on the older male's form. Severus Snape did not take kindly to threats, but he was to allow this one to slide if he wanted the child's trust. Knowledge was power after all.

"A secret for a secret, perhaps?" Evan thought over the proposal only to nod.

"It would have to be equally damning. My secret puts many lives at risk after all." The boy's audacity! He sought himself so important!

"And who exactly poses this danger?" His voice dropped to a growl without his content and, oddly enough, it seemed to relax the boy. It was almost as if the boy didn't think he would believe him...

"Death Eaters, the Minister, Dumbledore... you know; the usual..." Evan let his voice trail off as if his conformation was of no consequence, but he indeed realized how damning that statement alone could be. Snape seemed to realize this as well, for his brow furrowed in confusion before his mask was once again in place. If the child wasn't so used to his aunt's mask he might have missed it.

"Perhaps… this is deserving of more discretion than first realized," Snape sat a bit straighter at the knowledge that whatever this boy knew he thought it was damning enough to anger Dumbledore. Evan narrowed his eyes discreetly in response before taking on a pose that every Pureblood child was taught to immolate; a soft (see natural) imperialism.

"I was born under the name Harrison James Potter, after my maternal grandfather and biological father respectively." Inside Evan was cursing Snape for putting him in such a position, and his aunts for persuading him into allowing himself to be put in such a position. He was so focused on his own inner turmoil that missed the defining widening of Snape's eyes that indicated surprise. With a calming breath, the younger continued, "I refuse to relinquish more without the knowledge that your 'secret' is equally damning."

A challenge. Severus wanted to sneer at the child, but he had the unexpected feeling of a great weight being lifted off his shoulders. It was such a profound relief that he found himself sagging ever so slightly in his chair, a small sigh fighting to leave his lips as the magical oath that bound him loosened ever so slightly. It was with this in mind that he chose which secret would put the boy most at ease.

"I see, then perhaps something the Dark Lord knows not and Dumbledore..." he paused, almost revealing more than he intended. Damn Lily's eyes, as dark as they were in this new face. "I, Severus Snape, do so swear on my magic that I speak the truth and nothing but the truth when I reveal I have previously sworn an oath to protect the boy known as Harry James Potter. So I have said, so mote it be." A flash of silver light filled the air then Snape produced another light with his wand to prove his point.

Evan sat back and examined his professor for a few moments, gauging the severity of his statement before finding it indeed sufficient.

"I'm sure you've heard of Sirius Black and his famous escape from Azkaban, but what you haven't heard is that Dumbledore is the one who sent him there, on false charges none the less. Peter Pettigrew, a rat Animagus, was the traitor and Sirius the decoy. Dumbledore was the one to perform the spell, and so was well aware of it. Shortly after escaping Sirius adopted me and changed my name, moving us to America to keep us safe from Dumbledore's influence." Evan recovered from his quick if brief, speech to spot a rather pale Snape. The older male was shocked at the implications.

If the boy spoke the truth then what did that say about the Headmaster? How willing was the man to lie about less important things? But that was it, wasn't it? He was just a man. What did that say, further, about him, about Severus? A man who blindly followed yet again. To say his very foundations were shaken was an understatement.

It took no small amount of effort to remain calm in the face of this child, the very child he thought lost for the past few months. This child whom he would now have to study further, for the boy gave no indication he was who he said he was, and yet Severus _could not_ doubt him. With this in mind, his face grew shrewd as he observed the child.

"Though an impressive secret, surely," he paused to lift a patronizing brow, "the fact remains 'many' certainly highlights more than two."

"The fact also remains," Evan gave a devilish smirk, his eyes darkening perceivably, "Your secret endangers only your own life." Snape's brow ticked in response and the older man was forced to concede.

"Perhaps this is a discussion best left for another time," the older male's voice drawled on unnecessarily, causing Evan's cool mask to twitch in place.

"Perhaps, indeed." Another tick adorned the Potion's Master's brow.

"There is every chance I will call for you sometime within the next few weeks." The dismissal was clear and Evan met the challenge readily, rising from his chair with unsurpassed grace.

"I look forward to it, _Professor."_ And with a soft click of his office door, the boy was gone.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

Caroline sighed to herself, burying her face into her favorite plush pillow. Only a few hours had passed since Bonnie and the others left, but the young blonde was already feeling lonely. Was it any wonder, really? Her family was certainly not lacking in money, but this house was much too big and with so few people currently occupying it. It never felt this empty with Bonnie, Evan, Danny, and Izzy here. She knew she'd see them again in a few months, but that was one-fourth of a year away! And she needed both of her best friends now! Who else was going to help her adjust to this new lifestyle?

Some of the bigger kids in her middle school were being mean to her again. They'd been saying the worst things about her mommy and daddy, and now Mr. Sam was on that list too. It was bad enough her mama spent most of her time at work, but now she was spending the rest with Mr. Sam.

When Bonnie was with her it was easier to ignore, but now even she was gone. Evan wasn't so bad, he did help paint her room all pretty, but she kept wanting to treat him as Elena treated Jeremy. It was odd, as she knew they weren't close enough, but with that simple thought came a resounding 'yet'.

"Hey sweetie, you okay in here?" Caroline peeked up from her mound of plush animals to see a beautiful dark haired woman at the door. The young blonde had seen the older female, whom she knew to be Evan's Aunt Andy (did that make her Caroline's aunt too?), around the house on occasion. It was few and far between, though, as the woman worked almost as much as her mother. Mrs. Andy always seemed to be around whenever Izzy (her daughter) or Bonnie (her niece) needed her, though.

"Mmm, bored." Caroline hummed, idly wondering what the woman could possibly want with her.

"I see," Andy paused thoughtfully, tapping her finger as a predatory grin spread across her face. "You know, Izzy and I always used to bake when she was bored. What do you prefer, cookies or brownies?"

"Brownies!" Caroline squealed before toppling off her bed. The brunette gave a soft laugh, the sound warm and pleasant, before assisting the twelve-year-old to her feet. Caroline stared up at the older female with eyes alight with wonder.

Andy smiled down at her newest niece before happily leading her to the smaller second kitchen downstairs. The small girl reminded her a lot of her own little girl, who had spent so very little time with her over the years. Deep down Andy knew Izzy was a daddy's girl through and through.

She found herself hoping Caroline, at least, wouldn't mind spending some time with her new aunts.

* * *

**_Black Diaries_ **

* * *

Evan sauntered up to his dorm, making sure everyone was watching as he ducked into the room, though he left the door slightly ajar. Once inside he nodded to Blaise, quickly changed into a set of sweats and decided to put his new invisibility cloak to use after removing the inconspicuous tracking charms from it.

It was a quick trip down to the meeting room where he met up with his team for the night. The older trio disillusioned themselves and quickly made their way to the forbidden third-floor corridor, an invisible Evan double checking they left no trace behind.

"Ready?" Evan whispered upon their arrival. After receiving three head nods, Evan whispered a soft _alohomora_. The click of the lock vibrated through the third-floor corridor. George reached out only slightly hesitant and pushed the door open.

"This'll be fun," Izzy muttered, letting out a loud whistle as the door swung open on well-oiled hinges. A low growl filled the hallway as her words echoed throughout the room beyond the doorway.

"Who would have thought—" Fred started.

"That Dumbles would allow—"

"A Cerberus into the school?"

"Doesn't he realize there's a school full of curious firsties?"

Both looked to Evan with wicked grins, " _Or our mildly mad Lord?"_ Evan rolled his eyes and managed a smile for his twins. Their attention was drawn back to Izzy when she whistled again.

"There's a door under its foot," she pointed. "Fred, George, correct me if I'm wrong, but Cerberus are calmed by music right?"

"Yeah. We learned that in Kettleburn's class this year. If you play music, it'll be lulled right to sleep." It was Fred who nodded.

"What a shame I didn't bring my CD player." Evan snickered.

"We're better off sticking to the classics." Izzy rolled her eyes at the little dictator. Evan merely grinned in response.

"Gred, Feorge, how about a commotion?" Before he had finished his command, Fred had tossed the door open all the way, letting it slam against the wall, and George was shooting sparks from his wand. His brother was not far behind him as he used a spell that created a firecracker effect. "They _are_ effective. Izzy, fancy a transfigured instrument?"

"Aren't you a just a conniving little lord? Already getting others to do your dirty work for you?" But the grin on Izzy's face spoke more than her words as she stepped further into the room and got to work.

"Oh no, my dear. The _dirty_ work I'm more than happy to do myself." Evan gave a blood-curdling grin that reminded Izzy of Aunt Bella in one of her less sane moments.

The Gryffindor beaters were just beginning to slow in their running and spells as the soft keys of a piano began playing its tone. The Cerberus wavered, swaying on its feet, before one by one the heads all dropped heavily to the floor, nearly crushing Fred in the process.

"A warning would have been lovely!" Said twin shouted.

"No time," Izzy snickered, following Evan as he unlatched the hatch door. "Let's see what's down there." She cast a _lumos_ and flicked the magic from her wand as one would a drop of water. The ball of light dropped some fifteen feet before thumping onto the surface below, staying lit for ten seconds longer before going out.

"Suppose we'll just have to dive in head first?" George let out a nervous chuckle so unlike him.

"After you, my beloved brother." Fred gave a sweeping bow, his mock chivalry causing George to roll his eyes. It was only after George had managed to dredge up his Gryffindor pride that he jumped down. Evan shot a quick cushioning at the waiting floor below, not wishing harm to his precious ginger. The moment of silence lasted too long and Fred called after his brother. "George?"

"I'm okay!" Fred's body sagged in relief. "It's a soft landing and not that far down. You can jump."

"I'll go next," Izzy suggested and before Fred could follow his twin, had jumped through the trapdoor.

Evan sighed. "Soft landing or not, a cushioning charm is still a brilliant idea." Before he was given the chance, Fred batted his wand away. Evan simply raised an eyebrow.

The ginger snickered and bowed. "Why, allow me, my lord. That will ensure you have a soft and cushiony landing."

With the last of his entourage gone, Evan glanced around the room once more. The piano was still playing, and looked as if it would be for some time, and the door was shut tightly to ensure no sound would reverberate into the corridor. With one last nod, he jumped into the waiting pit below…

...And was immediately grabbed and slammed into a wall. Before he was given a chance to voice his annoyance at the sudden headache forming, courtesy of where his head smashed into stone, Fred spoke up. "Sorry milord, but I simply couldn't allow you to end up like our companions."

Evan raised an eyebrow in question, only speaking when it became clear that Fred couldn't see him.

"Explain." His eyes narrowed against the darkness, and Fred's sudden _lumos_ momentarily caught him off guard. He blinked rapidly, attempting to rid his vision of the accursed black spots as the pit filled with light. Following Fred's gaze, he spotted George and Izzy; both teenagers bound by some odd looking plant. "Stop struggling. It's just wrapping around you more," Evan's voice grew cold at their idiocy and George's mistake.

"What the fu—!?" A branch snaked around Izzy's neck, promptly cutting her off.

"Fred! What the fuck is it?" George finished for her. One of the black vines was playing tug-a-war with him for the ginger's wand, preventing him from casting anything.

There was silence for a moment before Fred's eyes widened. Hazel eyes darted around the room as he tried desperately to remember before he spotted something odd. The plant seemed to prefer the darkness, and that thought was enough to jog the boy's memory.

"Devil's Snare! Sprout let us plant some last year." His grip tightened on his wand. Suddenly, a jet of bluebell-colored flames spewed from his wand and licked at the edges of the plant. A piercing inhumane shriek filled the air and the vines loosened around Izzy and George, both immediately leaping and nearly slamming into Fred and Evan in their haste. "It doesn't like fire."

"Couldn't have thought to light a _lumos_ earlier? We almost died." George spat as he hit the back of his twin's head.

"But you didn't."

"Banter later." Evan snapped before waving his hand to indicate the dark way ahead. Without further ado, he started down the single stone passageway. It was a few minutes into the walk that Evan heard a soft rustling and clicking that was slightly muffled. It sounded shockingly similar to the time his father released a bag full of live snitches into one of Aunt Krissy's dinner parties. It was, admittedly, hilarious to watch, but Aunt Krissy had been absolutely livid. "Do you hear that?"

"Think we'll have to fight a ghost next?" George snickered, earning several rolled eyes.

Evan was saved from answering as they came to the end of the passageway. Before them was a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jeweled-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Bet they'll attack if we cross the room," Fred muttered, eyes never leaving the birds.

"One way to find out," Evan went forth and was quickly flanked by Izzy. The twins exchanged a look before rushing to catch up.

While the birds did not attack as Fred predicted, thank Merlin he wasn't taking Divination, the door across the chamber wouldn't open. They tried everything, from a simple _Alohomora_ to the most complex ideas that his Twins could think up, but absolutely nothing worked. Just as Izzy kicked the door in annoyance, a small group of the birds fluttered passed them at neck breaking speed.

"They're glittering?" Izzy muttered with a frown squinting up at them, then her eyes widened. "They're keys! Winged keys. Which means…" her eyes trailed across the chamber where a single broomstick leaned against the stone wall. "We've got to catch the right one."

"Izzy, there are hundreds of keys up there," George deadpanned.

"Look for a silver one. Large and old-fashion." The three turned to Evan, who was examining the lock. "Maybe with a bit of design like the handle." He blinked, looking back to them. "Well? I'm not the Quidditch player. One of you grab the key, and be quick about it."

George stepped back immediately. Fred and Izzy grinned at one another. After a quick game of fist, shield, wand, Izzy had grabbed the broom and was up in the air. George patted his twin's back. "That's what you get for not picking fist Feorge."

"But wand always wins!"

Evan chuckled at his twins' antics. By the time Fred had calmed, Izzy was beside them once more. Her hair had turned into a rat's nest and there were a few cuts on her face, but she had a silver key with large blue wings in hand. Evan accepted it and, after a bit of struggle, unlocked the door. The key was released back to its horde with crumpled feathers.

The next chamber was pit black until all four had stepped in. Suddenly, light flooded into the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black marble. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Beyond the white pieces was another door.

A flicker of something crossed Evan's face before he rolled his shoulders back dramatically and straightened the cuffs of his sleeves. "Well, as much as I'd enjoy a nice game we _are_ a bit pressed for time. I suppose I'll have to entertain myself in _other_ ways." With a gruesome smirk that did _not_ belong on the face of an eleven-year-old, the young Lord spread his arms wide in a mockery of a theatrical fashion and _released_.

The wall of _GOLD_ energy that burst from his body was entirely unexpected to his audience, and so he let himself smile in the wake of their awe. It was nothing less than pure, unfiltered magic. So strong was his will (the will that could summon magic directly from the earth herself) that the charmed chess pieces _bowed_ to his display, allowing them easily across the board with nary a hint of hesitation. "Do not allow us to be followed!" At his order, the gap was filled and his companions quickly followed him through the doorway onto the next obstacle.

"Now, little lord—" Fred began,

"Where would you learn-"

"A trick like that?"

Evan glared. Each twin stuck out a tongue. Izzy took it upon herself to break the glaring match. "Never matter where he learned it, he learned it and that's all that matters. So, any guesses on what will be next? We've covered Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. If I'm to assume this is covering practical core classes, we have Potions and Defense left. What'll be worse, Snape's or Quirrell's?"

The answer came as Evan pushed open the door and a disgusting smell filled their nostrils. It was George who groaned. "Damn, and I was hoping for Snape's. At least we have a chance of figuring out a potion."

Evan was already stepping forward, wand snug in its holster. "More fun for me." The burst of Wiccan magic had left him a bit short on energy, but he wasn't about to show them that. No, he could handle a bloody troll with his Wizarding magic alone. But, how should he do it? Nothing too traceable… it was a living being, a stupid one, though. A feral grin split the young raven's face in two, reminiscent of his favorite comic-book villain, and he summoned a swarm of 'enhanced' killer bees. Over five times their original size with stingers like daggers and venom more deadly than a king cobra.

He programmed them with a 'kill code' aimed only at the troll, and they would die immediately after attacking, but it was more than enough. The others watched in morbid fascination as the troll attempted to fight off the small (in number only) swarm. It was futile, of course, but the beast didn't know that. It didn't take long at all for the stupid creature to come crashing down at Evan's feet.

"Well, we know what that means," George grinned as the next door was open. A table sat in the center of the room with seven differently shaped vials standing in a line. Immediately after they stepped over the threshold, a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward.

"If that's not the biggest piece of foreshadowing I've ever seen," Izzy muttered, shaking her head at the black flames.

Fred nodded, "You can say that again sista."

Evan snorted. "Fred, never do that again." He snatched up the roll of parchment sitting before the bottles and groaned. "Damn it, Snape."

Izzy peered over one shoulder and Fred the other. "Riddle then? Can't be that difficult. I mean, this little obstacle course is, what? Only supposed to keep out one of the darkest wizards of all times? Right?" She asked.

"Right," Fred rolled his eyes, "and an eleven-year-old, two thirteen-year-olds, and a sixteen-year-old made it to the end."

"Technically, it's a little prodigy, two creative geniuses, and a lucky klutz, if that makes you feel better."

"No. This is Dumbledore's doing. We're not trying to make him feel better." Evan rolled his eyes. "Now help me solve this riddle…I'm an idiot." He dropped his head and held to parchment out. "George, quickly."

The ginger gave a wide grin and Izzy and Fred facepalmed. George took the parchment and glanced over it. It wasn't long before he stepped forward and pointed to the smallest bottle. "That one will get you through the black flames and," he pointed to the rounded bottle on the right end of the line, "That will get you through the purple flames."

"Thank Merlin I have a smart brother," Fred sighed.

George gave him a cocky grin, "That's right. Keep your creativity, I'll be the genius." Fred sneered and rolled his eyes, muttering things better left unsaid under his breath.

Evan picked up the smallest bottle, tilting it. "There's only enough for one person." He looked to the others, only to find them staring back at them.

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go get the stone champ."

"Yeah," George agreed. "We'll just take the other vial and head back."

"And hopefully not get burned away because my dear brother was wrong," Fred muttered. "OW!" He glared when George smacked his head.

Evan shrugged, downing the potion before he could taste the, no doubt horrible, flavor. He went to set the bottle down before it grew heavy again. He lifted the vial to the light, tilting it. "It's a refilling vial." He held it out to Izzy first. "Grab both the vials, take a sip, and then follow me through. I'll see you on the other side."

Just before he disappeared through the flames, Evan heard Izzy call, "Was that some Star Wars reference?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES
> 
> Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir
> 
> Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir
> 
> Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir
> 
> Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir
> 
> Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir
> 
> Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir
> 
> Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony
> 
> Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony


	15. A Philosophical Metamorphosis

The sensation of walking through fire was not nearly as exhilarating as Evan thought it would be. It was more like waving your hand above an extremely hot surface, just out of reach of the flame. The room he stepped into was also disappointing, though it may have once been more impressive. Crumbling stone arches circling what was once a magnificent dais, pine torches, and a singular marred mirror added to the poor atmosphere. The area had potential, though. Who knew? Maybe one day he'd utilize it as was intended, not for Dumbledore's pathetic power games.

As it stood now, Evan approached the singular obstruction to the ancient chamber; the antique mirror in the middle of the dais. A whooshing sound alerted him that his clan had already followed through the flames, but he was too absorbed by the unique magic surrounding the mirror to pay too much attention. The magic itself was a sickly gray color that seemed to caress any that looked upon it, reaching deep within them, searching for something. Across the top of the mirror was an odd little riddle with a strange design that took him a moment to decipher, and when he did he couldn't help but snort.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire? A fairly ambitious claim, clearly." The image in the reflective surface quickly changed from his reflection to an image of his family surrounding him. His coven was there too, and everyone appeared happy and carefree. Evan could clearly see the way everyone was looking at him or _to him_ really. It was almost as if they were waiting for something, his command maybe? He could live with that being his heart's desire, surrounded by those he cared for waiting for his orders. He knew the image was a true reflection of his more narcissistic self.

Evan let out a deep breath only to realize at some point he had closed his eyes. His heart began to beat frantically in his chest as he realized the vision was not his heart's true desire, but simply what he expected to see. Emerald eyes snapped open and glued themselves onto the pane of the mirror's reflective surface. Silver mist swirled and condensed, red flashed in the back, and suddenly a woman appeared. She was everything he had heard, everything he dreamed. Hair the color of spilt blood, flawless skin as pale as his own, and her _eyes_. They were the same glimmering emerald as his own. He knew who she was without anyone confirming it. His greatest desire, the one thing he would never obtain no matter how strong he became, how magically powerful. A hot tear trailed down his dusty cheek as a deep longing filled his chest.

Then the image moved. Lily smiled softly at her son, her baby boy, before reaching into the folds of her spring-green robes to pull out a large crimson stone. The shimmering red was the same shade as her hair and Evan released a choked laugh. Lily's smile turned proud as she wrapped her arms around his reflection, kissed his cheek ever so softly, and slipped the stone into his pocket. At that exact same moment, Evan felt a weight enter his pants.

It was quickly revealed to be the same stone, though Evan still wasn't sure how it got there. All he remembered was wanting it simply so Dumbles didn't have it. His confusion and the mild alarm must have played on his face, something he would have to learn to better control in the future, for Fred tapped him lightly on the arm.

"Everything okay?" Something danced behind Fred's hazel eyes, but it was something the young raven couldn't identify.

"Everything is in order. We should hurry before Dumbledick notices what we've done." His endearment for the headmaster had his trio in a right fit of giggles that took several minutes to subdue. He used that time to suppress his new-found longing, perhaps this was something he should bring up with Aunt Bella when he returned home. Within that time, they managed to quickly make their way back through the maze with minimal trouble.

Once they reached the exit door of the third-floor corridor the group split up and each made their way back to their respective Houses. Evan found it way too easy to sneak back into the Slytherin common rooms, but that may have been due to the late hour. The chamber itself was entirely empty of life, but that did not bother him in the slightest, he even welcomed the silence after the emotional turmoil the mirror had put him through.

It was as he was making his way down the short hallway to his room that he heard muffled screams. The sounds were a stark contrast to the silence of the hall, but not loud enough to carry into one of the rooms. Evan made the snap decision to follow it to the room at the end; Theo's room. Anticipation built up in his chest like a cold weight of ice and his stomach bubbled with anxiety.

Quickly, yet silently, he pushed the door open to reveal shadow. Quietly he slipped into the room and shut the door firmly behind him. It only took a moment for emerald orbs to adjust to the lighting, then he cautiously scanned his new surroundings. The muffled screams were coming from the bed where a skinny figure appeared locked within the throes of a nightmare.

A sigh escaped parched lips as Evan shook his head. Carefully he climbed onto the bed whilst casting a silencing charm around the room itself. He quickly flipped the taller boy over onto his back and pinned his arms against the mattress when Theo thrashed wildly. "Theo! Wake up dammit! It's just a stupid dream! Wake up!" The older boy seemed to respond to his voice, if only barely.

Growling in frustration Evan aimed his wand at the boy and cast _rennervate_ causing Theo to be forcefully ripped from his nightmare. Gasping in agony Theo attempted to throw his attacker from him though he knew he didn't have a chance in Hell. Suddenly he was pulled forward into an awkward yet comforting embrace. He fought back as hard as he could, but slowly he realized the arms holding him were smaller than his own and not the heavy handed ones of his grandfather.

"W-who?" His voice cracked, too hoarse from his screams. The figure swathed in shadows merely chuckled in a much too tired voice.

"Finally come to have we? I was about to tie you down if you didn't stop all that needless thrashing." Even within his panic ridden mind Theo was able to identify the exhausted voice as that of Evan Noir, his first friend. The smaller boy was panting slightly, and every now and then he would wince as if trying to block out pain. Guilt flooded Theo as he realized he was the most likely cause behind whatever pain Evan was clearly in.

"Did I-?" He was unable to finish and instead swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. Evan carefully moved off the boy and instead stretched out on the matress next to him, something he had done with Danny many a times when either boy had suffered from a nightmare of some sort. The emerald-eyed boy was no stranger to the terrors of the human mind.

"You had a nightmare." Theo flinched back and seemingly tried to become one with his pillows. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," Evan rolled over to face the taller boy. "Everyone has nightmares. Not everyone remembers them, sure. Sometimes they're scary events that's happened to us. Sometimes they're just crazy stuff our minds make up to further torture us when we're stressed. Point is, having nightmares doesn't make you any different than anybody else."

"Do- ah, do you have nigh-nightmares?" Evan simply nodded.

"When I was little I had to sleep with either my dad or my aunt Bella because of my nightmares." He vaguely remembered the instinctual fear he felt for the great hulking shadow that would roar at him, or the ominous flash of green light. "It's rare nowadays, but even Danny still has them." Theo eased slightly at the younger boy's words, somehow soothed by the notion he wasn't so different than everyone else.

"What were your - _you know-_ about?" Evan tensed at the question but relented.

"There was a period of time where my father was falsely accused of a crime, and I was left with Muggles. These _people_ reinforced every terrible thing I've ever heard about Muggles. It wasn't long till I was rescued by my family, but for years I was tormented by those _monsters_ every night in my dreams." A shuddering breath, though from who it came was impossible to figure. "My aunt Krissy, Danny's mom, forced me to undergo therapy. It was annoying at first, but it helped. I haven't had a nightmare about those Muggles since I was six."

"Do you- do you think she could help me too?" Evan smiled softly at the older boy, the one he could've so easily become.

"Yeah, it would take time, but she could definitely help you with your nightmares." Theo flinched again at the word, though it was less pronounced this time. Evan gave a sigh before pulling himself off the bed and offering a hand to the other raven. "Come on, it's easier when you're not alone after. You can stay in our room tonight."

"But, won't Zabini-?"

"No, he won't say a word either way." Both boys quietly made their way back down the hall and into the dorm Evan shared. Blaise had already fallen asleep, but the Italian was considerate enough to leave a lamp on which aided the pair of boys. Evan quickly stripped down and changed into his sleepwear, using a few charms to clean up until his morning shower. The emerald eyed boy turned down the bed, slipping his wand beneath his pillow and his headphones over his ears. Theo was hesitant to follow, but with a bland look the taller boy crawled under the sheets.

Evan set his usual sleep timer and adjusted the twelve-year-old next to him, having guessed correctly the older boy had never shared a bed before. Theo stiffly allowed himself to be shifted this way and that until he found himself tucked under the smaller boy's shoulder with his head across his chest. It was the way Sam would always hold Evan after a nightmare, not that Theo knew that. Still, the older boy found himself dozing off shortly after with a look of content on his face and a feeling of safety he could never remember feeling.

The Noir heir waved his free hand to shut off the light and allow the curtains to shut themselves. The stone lay beneath his pillow next to his wand, but he knew he couldn't keep it there. He would need to find a better hiding place for it tomorrow, but until then his thoughts drifted back to the damaged boy sharing his bed. Logically Evan knew he was younger, and that to feel protective of the other boy would likely be perceived as insulting to the older. Still, Evan felt protective of all the members of his clan (Izzy, Bonnie, the Twins, and even Caroline), and Theo was working his way into that group much faster than he expected.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing though. The older boy clearly needed those who cared about him if his nightmares were any indication. Besides, Dad always said he wanted a big family, what was one more child to the mix? It would all depend on the boy's reaction to Evan's true heritage (he had stopped thinking of 'Harry Potter' as his true self long ago). It was up to Theo just where his life would lead. Would he be promoted up the ranks of the Black Lotus with his classified knowledge, or would he give into the ideals of his Deathmuncher grandfather and father?

Only Theo could make that choice, but Evan decided to simply erase the boy's memories if the outcome was not the desired. He wasn't about to lose such a powerful player. In the absence of the Malfoy heir the Notts had quickly climbed the ladder, making them the second most powerful dark family since the Blacks disappeared and the Malfoys stole the forgotten title. Yes, even though a part of Evan cared for the boy the Noir heir was a Black first, and Blacks were well known for how they played the field.

There was no way Evan was going to lose such a powerful ally over bias. He wasn't worried though. If his calculations were correct, and he was sure they were, there was no way the boy would side with his abusers. Not when the winning side was willing to welcome him with open arms.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

Sam groaned as he set the last cardboard box down against the far wall of his –now-shared bedroom. Liz, his new fiancé, was in the adjoined bathroom putting all her toiletries away. Not for the first time Sam was incredibly thankful for the sheer size of the master bedroom, because it would have been impossible to fit all their belongings in it had it been even a square foot smaller.

"You okay out there?" Liz poked her blonde head out to spot Sam as he sprawled out on the carpet next to their bed. An amused smile tugged at her lips as she took in the scene of her soon-to-be-husband cooling off after all his hard work. With little hesitation, she took a seat next to him, leaning her back against the bedframe.

"Mmm, you better love me for this." Sam whined before rolling onto his side and tucking his head into her lap, his arms coming around to encircle her waist. A content sigh left her soft pink lips as Liz softly began running her fingers through his way-too-soft black hair, massaging his scalp a little as she played with the short wavy locks.

"You know I do." Liz was never the best with words. She preferred to speak with actions, and luckily Sam understood actions better than words. He nuzzled his face against her stomach and allowed himself to doze lightly under her administrations.

"Mom?" A soft voice called from the doorway, causing Sam to snort. Liz tried to untangle herself only to find she was trapped.

"Over here!" Sam called in a voice slightly above inside volume. Caroline allowed the door to swing open on well-oiled hinges and followed the exclamation over to the other side of the bed (which was so tall it obscured her mom and Mr. Sam from view). She came to a harsh stop when she spotted the pair cuddling on the floor and her mom looking very much so trapped.

"Uh, I'll just come back-"

"Nonsense!" Sam somehow managed to snag her wrist without moving too much from his position and pull her down beside him so that both were cuddled up in Liz's lap. The elder Forbes adjusted the heavy pair so they wouldn't cut off her leg circulation and began running her hands through both their hair. Sam snuggled back down, dozing off again in a matter of seconds.

Caroline giggled lightly at the sight before leaning back against her mom and enjoying the feeling of protection from being in Liz's embrace. It had been years since her mother held her like this. She could never remember her dad initiating a cuddle with both her mom and herself, in fact she never remembered her mom and dad cuddling at all. It was kind of nice. Mr. Sam reminded her of a big puppy dog and Caroline reached out and ruffled his hair.

Sam lightly leaned into the soft touch that signified he was making progress with his fiancé's daughter. He knew Liz would never agree to marry him, no matter how happy he made her, unless Caroline approved. Such was a mother's love. Sam couldn't recall his mother ever making a sacrifice for him, insignificant or otherwise, so he was loath to begrudge Caroline of Liz's affections. He knew growing up without a mother affected Evan in some deep part of himself that the boy probably never realized, but luckily having so many caring aunts around seemed to have curbed the worst of the damage.

Caroline had known the love of both a mother and father. Sam knew he had a lot to live up to, but he knew Liz was not only good for him, but for his son as well. Evan needed a proper mother figure in his life, and while the boy was close to Bella he knew it would be Liz that would really close that gap.

And, somewhere deep in his heart, Sam believed Caroline needed him too.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

Theo woke early the next morning, only to find he was under a rather warm weight that had begun to move. The weight in question was a yawning Evan who yanked his silent headphones off his head and stretched next to his bedmate. Theo kept his eyes pressed firmly closed and refused to move an inch as the younger raven nimbly climbed out of the bed with nary a sound.

Evan began rummaging through his trunk for his usual running gear and quickly slipped on the sweats before plugging his headphones back in. He slinked back over to the bed and pulled both the stone and his wand out from under the pillow and tucked the items away appropriately. With a quick glance to verify that yes both his current roommates were asleep, he dashed out the room for his morning jog.

Theo, who at this point was near the point of panic as he realized his dream was not a dream, sunk further in the bed and buried his face in Evan's pillow. He was mortified for his confession and even more so for being found last night in the state he was in, but some part of him was glad for it. Evan had proven to be someone who could really step up in his time of need. A warmth bloomed in Theo's chest at the memory, his face coloring red at the thought he sounded like a girl.

Evan had just begun to explore the second floor of the castle when his timer went off and he was forced to make his way back down to his commons. He had decided to up the ante with his training and instead of jogging he was forcing himself to run full speed, which meant he covered more ground but was more likely to get lost. Luckily, he knew where he was, mainly due to one of his classes being not too far from where he ended up. The run back to his room was refreshing and he made it with more than enough time to take a shower and wake up his current roommates.

Since the train ride took place on a Friday the student populace got a weekend before they were forced back into the monotony of school. Evan planned to use that free time to his advantage. He ended up dressed in his casual clothes or 'civvies' as he had taken to calling them, which today consisted of more ratty jeans and a band t-shirt. Theo had decided to tag along and was found following Evan like a lost puppy around the school for the rest of the weekend. Evan laughed it off and took it in a stride, mostly used to Jeremy acting the same after he found out about the Noir's magic.

It was Sunday evening when Evan pulled both the Twins and Theo into the 'official' meeting room, which hadn't really changed much since before the break.

"Milord!"

"What a pleasant-"

"Surprise!"

The Twin's banter quickly made Theo's head spin as he wasn't quite used to hanging out with the Gryffindors as much as the rest of the coven. Evan stifled a giggle - _a freaking giggle!-_ which threw Theo even more for a loop as the quartet quickly seated themselves before the fire. The youngest wizard managed to regain his composer before turning to his companions in a seriousness that immediately put the three on edge.

"Theo, due to our discussion last night I would like to invite you to my home this summer, however, I must know that I can trust you. My family has a lot of secrets, as do I." The formality of the younger was making Nott quite nervous and he did his best not to squirm beneath the strong gaze.

"Awe!"

"Tha wittle snakey-"

"Wants to be-"

"A part of the-"

"Family!" George finished with a smirk that just spelled trouble. Fred could practically see Theo's eyes spinning in their sockets as they tried to keep up with the Twins.

"Don't worry so much!"

"Yeah!"

"All we need is a vow of secrecy-"

"And it'll all be right-"

"As rain!"

"A _vow_ of secrecy!?" Theo was on his feet in a second and the Twins had to manually drag him back onto the sofa between them.

"It's not so bad as it seems." George gave a crooked grin and small shrug of his shoulders.

"Both Gred and I did it without hesitation!" Fred was practically bouncing in his seat he was so eager to show off his loyalty to his chosen 'lord'. "Neither of us have regretted even a second of it since."

"Forge is right. Once you've sworn the vow a lot of things start to make a lot more sense."

"He's mostly asking you not to reveal any secrets." After a few more minutes of prodding on the Twins' part Theo eventually gave in, though it took a few more minutes before he got the wording down proper as well.

"I, Theodore Thaddeus Nott, do hereby swear not to speak of anything involving the Black Lotus Coven or the Noir Family to anyone not already aware without explicate permission from Evan Noir. So I say it, so mote it be." The flash of light seemed to just about suck the life out of Theo as he realized just how heavily he was now bound to the younger raven before him. That same part in his chest grew warm again though, as the thought of being bound to the boy before him wasn't so heavy a burden as he imagined it would be.

The same shark-like grin that the Twins saw before spilt Evan's features and a low chuckle escaped the Twins as they pressed more firmly against Theo's sides. The twelve-year-old suddenly had the feeling he just walked into something he would have been better off running from at top speed.

"Theo, my boy, congratulations!"

"You've unofficially met-"

"Britain's _most wanted_ wizard!"

"The Majestic and Illustrious!"

"The Magnificent and Illumined!"

"The Almighty!"

"The All-Powerful!"

"The Boy-Who-Lived!"

" **Harry James Potter**!" Evan gave an overly dramatic bow at the Twins way too over the top introduction and could barely contain himself from laughing like a lunatic at the look on poor Theo's face. The look itself was absolutely priceless, and then the shock turned to anger as the Nott heir came under the impression they were laughing at him (they were, of course, but not for the reasons he believed). It took Evan magically restraining the boy for him to be seated again, though he was visibly seething this time.

"Sorry for laughing, but not even the Twins managed to gape quite like that. I really am Harry though, or more like I _was_. My mother was Lily Evans, and my father James Potter." Once again, he told the tale of how he ended up in the care of his current family and _who_ exactly that family was. Theo expressed less shock than the Twins, but quite a bit more concern. It didn't help the fact much when Evan showed off some of his quite faded scars.

"So, you're telling me you were raised by two of the Dark Lord's most well-known followers, only that neither were ever willingly in his service? Everything my grandfather, and my father, was fighting for was just a lie?" Theo couldn't make heads or tails of the multitude of emotions swimming around in his head and he wasn't quite sure he wanted too. The Twins were quite understanding of his plight and tried to sooth him as best they could.

"Not quite everything, just most of it. Dumbledore really is a jackass though." Evan's last comment collected a snort from the shocked pre-teen and snickers from the redheads in attendance. "And that's not all, though this last bit is decisively more cheerful, or at least I like to think it is." At that the youngest wizard closed his eyes tightly in concentration, his face scrunching up in a manner much too adorable.

Very slowly his hair began to shorten until it was barely a few inches long and spiked up in the front. His waves straightened out and the black color lightened into a shade somewhere between deep brown and the same blood red as his mother's. When he opened his eyes they were no longer a deep emerald, but a soft jade that was almost yellow in color with flecks of honey-brown mixed in. His skin darkened a few shades to show a healthy tan of someone who spent a lot of time in the sun, and all his scars vanished without a trace.

"Holy shit!"

"You never mentioned you were a Metamorphagus!" George exclaimed, his eyes comically wide in surprise. Theo just swayed a bit in his seat, this was all simply too much information for him to process at once and he was just one step away from passing out.

"Ah, yeah. So is Izzy. Apparently, it's an old magical ability passed down from the Black family. The infusion of muggle blood in both mine and Izzy's blood seems to have awoken it, or at least that's what Papa Al speculates." Evan gave a nonchalant shrug and returned his features to normal (it was much easier to return them to normal than it was to alter them).

"You _do_ realize that completely blows holes in the 'pureblood superiority' theory, _right_?" Theo's voice was incredibly strained and only just then did his companions realize just how pale the boy appeared. It seemed all the revelations had really taken their toll on the twelve-year-old. His world wasn't just turned on its head, it was as if everything he had ever known was a globe and Evan had just spun it in the opposite reaction.

"That's right, the three of you are considered 'purebloods', aren't you? So is Danny, come to think of it. I'm not so sure about Bonnie since Grams isn't recognized as a _real_ witch by the Ministry, considering she's technically _Wiccan_." He knew Bonnie's mom was a _real_ witch, and that she had forsaken Hogwarts to go to Salem, but that was just about all he knew of the woman. She did run out on Bonnie after all. In his speculation, Evan seemed to have completely forgotten that Bonnie's father was, in fact, a muggle.

"Your family is nuts," Theo settled on with a long-suffering sigh and leaned back into the cushions of the couch, so what if he leaned a little too closely to Fred. The older Twin didn't seem to mind and even tucked the smaller boy under his arm to comfort him. It briefly reminded Theo of the way he and Evan had fallen asleep together (only for him to wake up as the body pillow for the younger boy) and his face turned a light pink.

Kindly, no one mentioned the sudden flush of color to his features, but the look in George's eye made Theo shift even further away from the more serious Twin. Evan just chuckled and nodded at the mental image of his family, they were indeed 'nuts'. Though honestly that was more of an understatement. Each member of his family was insane to a degree.

"With that said I should probably mention my dad just got engaged… to a muggle law enforcer. Her name is Elizabeth Forbes, but we mostly call her Ms. Liz. Oh, and she has a daughter named Caroline who is actually one of Bonnie's best friends." Theo just groaned at this and tried to become one with the couch while the trio laughed at his expense. Evan had seemingly found a new favorite past time in dropping bombs on Theo's poor mentality.

"I don't even want to know how that happened."

"Well, you see-"

"When a man and woman-"

"Or a man and man with the right potion-"

"Or a woman and woman with the right tool-"

"When they really love each other-"

"Or so we're told-"

"Well you see, this unique magic happens-"

"And out pops a baby!"

"Nine months down the road!"

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Theo whined into the couch, covering his eyes with crocodile tears streaming down his face. Evan began cackling madly, not quite understanding the reference but ultimately amused at Theo's reaction to it. The Twins high fived over the immobilized raven between them, chuckling themselves.

" _This_ is why you guys are my favorite!" The youngest Noir grinned at his Twins with the biggest smile they had seen since Christmas. Evan shook his head in fond exasperation before he continued. "Anyway, I wanted to commission you guys to help me build an identity for 'Harry'. It's my aunt's idea. She seems to be under the impression 'Harry Potter' is going to be forced into the lime light. And it's better I have an identity other than 'Evan Noir'. I quite like my peaceful life, thank you."

"I like what you've got going so far, but it's still really easy to see 'Evan' underneath 'Harry'."

"Gred is right. Coloring won't make a difference if you can't change your over-all structure to match."

"The twins are right. Maybe you should even make 'Harry' a bit taller. Most people won't even think to connect you if you're two different heights." Theo pulled himself together, though his face was still quite red. A satisfied smile broke out on Evan's face.

"I think you guys are right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES
> 
> Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir
> 
> Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir
> 
> Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir
> 
> Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir
> 
> Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir
> 
> Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir
> 
> Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony
> 
> Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony


	16. Bridges of Blood

The first week of the new semester was refreshing to Evan, though the rest of the school populace seemed to disagree (minus Danny and a few stray Ravenclaws). All the classes were switched around on their timecards, some older students dropped certain classes and others picked up new ones, and all the first years could drop flying lessons at their leisure. Evan insisted the first-year coven members keep up the lessons, mostly because first years were only allowed to fly when supervised _and_ because he knew it might come in handy down the road. Hermione and Neville especially wanted to argue but a few hushed words from the Twins silenced them quickly enough.

The populace also received their midterm grades on Monday morning (most likely to protect students from too strict parents or whatnot should they have received inadequate grades during break). Izzy made near perfect grades in everything except History of Magic, Potions, and Arithmancy (math was so not her thing and Binns was just so _boring_ ). The Twins were just barely passing in all their subjects, though they were nearly out-right failing some of the more theoretical courses, Evan had to give them a harsh talking-to to convince them to put some actual effort into their grades. Bonnie excelled in her classes, outshining every third year (since she _did_ end up skipping second year) in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor combined. Danny and Neville both appeared to have a few issues in Potions, but Evan put that down to the boys being intimidated by Snape. Hermione was first girl of their year while Theo and Evan were tied in most subjects for first boy (Theo winning in Potions and History while Evan won in Transfiguration and Defense).

Most of the Coven's classes were over-all the same, it was just when they'd have their classes that had really changed. Evan had taken the recent revision in History as a chance to test Blaise out in different art mediums. The Italian had a knack for working with oils that amused Evan greatly. The darker skinned boy also seemed to notice how much closer Theo and Evan had become since that morning when he woke to find the pale figure sleeping in his roommate's bed. Part of him was jealous of the budding relationship, but he had to keep reminding himself he wasn't interested in either of the boys romantically and that it was only his mother's influence that caused these feelings.

He wasn't the only one to notice how close the two-small dark haired boys had become, though none of the professors could figure out why. Madam Hooch seemed to think it was another incident like the one that endeared the young Noir to the Longbottom heir. Sinistra and Filius imagined it had something to do with the damage Evan was forced to heal during the Samhain cleansing, both hoping it was just Nott opening up to Evan. They were much too young to develop a relationship of any kind other than platonic, but the way Theo blushed when he thought no one was looking was quite telling.

It was roughly two weeks into the spring semester when Severus called Evan into his office, under the guise of interest in his new relationship with Theo. Another Friday evening that promised to be quite eventful, or at least enlightening, had the small eleven-year-old whisking off to his head of house's office just after dinner. He and Snape met at the door at almost the exact same time (Severus had made it just a minute before but that was only due to his familiarity with the castle passageways). The older man ushered his student in and the two sat for several minutes just sipping at some lovely jasmine tea one of the elves brought in.

"I never got the chance to ask how you enjoyed your break, Mr. _Noir._ " Severus's lip gave a slight twitch at the corners in a manner that could have been considered a smirk on the cold man. Evan began to truly study his professor then. The man, he knew, was in his early thirties, yet he looked a decade older (and that was being kind). The stress of the war must've aged him prematurely, for there were even stress lines across his brow and bags beneath his eyes. Those dark orbs spoke of sleepless nights and long days, most likely spent regretting his lack of sleep.

"I enjoyed myself immensely, thank you for asking. Fred and George seemed to have had a fantastic time as well, though I plan to extend the invite to Theodore as well this coming summer." Harmless information that would easily circle amongst the students, but would give Snape the impression Evan was in a forthcoming mood. Severus narrowed his dark eyes briefly, the shadows surrounding them standing out more as he did so. He knew Evan was cunning enough to play the game, trouble was figuring out what game Evan was playing.

"I had heard you'd invited the Weasleys over for the break, I was under the impression your trust was not given out lightly." A subtle move of a long-fingered hand and privacy wards went up to give the boy a sense of security. Severus had noticed last time Evan was more willing to divulge information if he knew it couldn't be overheard.

"A powerful thing, a vow of secrecy. Wizarding children are so willing to freely give them these days, and with so little in return." Severus's jaw clenched tight as he desperately fought the urge to scream and holler at the youth before him, the grim expression the child wore the only thing holding him back. He knew what dangerous things vows were, and it almost appeared as if Evan was _reprimanding_ Severus. Almost as if it was his fault the children were so quick to sign away their magic. Though, in hindsight, he had easily given the boy one himself not so long ago. "Worry not, I only asked for their silence on certain matters. I was most surprised when Theodore was so easily coerced into one though." _Theodore Nott?_ The son of _Thaddeus_ willingly entered a vow? Evan must have more influence than Severus first thought.

"I see, it appears the children must be re-educated on the importance of vows again. I had thought they covered that in Magical Theory."

"You mean the class that was cancelled last year because Dumbledore 'couldn't' find a willing teacher?" The smartass remark rolled off Evan's tongue before he could stop it, and per Snape's gaping maw it was a good thing it did. "Honestly I'm learning more magic at home than I am here. America doesn't have all those annoying 'age-restriction' rules." The comment was meant to be flippant, but it only succeeding in raising Snape's ire.

"If you were learning _so much_ at home then why return?" If Evan was surprised at the man's sneer he hid it well. The boy merely leaned back more comfortably in his chair and took a casual sip of his cooling tea. Even being raised in America as he was, the only tea Evan enjoyed cold was the southern brew of English breakfast (though it was always incredibly sweetened).

"And pass up the opportunity to not only learn from masters in their fields, but also to expand on my family's connections? Now, that wouldn't have been very Slytherin of me at all, would it?" Severus managed to swallow his ire as he conceded the boy was quite right in his reasoning. "Ilvermorny is a fantastic school, don't get me wrong, but Hogwarts is where Grandpa Alphard and Dad went to school. Our family always has been rather, nostalgic." The older wizard ended up grinding his teeth at the mention of the boy's adoptive father, a man he had hated since his own years as a student at Hogwarts.

"I'm sure the fact that your birth parents attended here as well had nothing at all to do with your decision then?" The boy didn't so much as twitch, but his eyes seemed to dim perceivably and that worried Severus more than he would ever care to admit. "Last time you alluded to being raised by notorious Sirius Black," he paused momentarily when the boy snorted at that, "however, I have it on good authority he wasn't the only born Black to escape that night." A wicked smirk made its way onto the child's face and Severus suddenly felt the sensation of having waded into dark and dangerous waters.

"Ah, yes. The whole wizarding world was in a right uproar at the news of Bellatrix Lestrange's escape. Her father was a Black, if I'm not mistaken. I understand your concern there, but I have no need to fear that woman." Cleverly worded, confident in not only his own safety, but the mildly awkward position he had placed his professor in. Evan smirked at the dark eyed man before finishing his tea, obviously hinting he was quite done with the man's circling.

"I see." Severus swallowed the lump forming in his throat that could easily be mistaken for his pride at this point. Evan was by no means making this easy, but he supposed he had cheated the boy in their last arrangement. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but I attended Hogwarts at the same time as both of your fathers, and your mother as it happens." Emerald eyes narrowed slightly before pale pink lips twitched in the beginnings of either another smirk or a sneer.

"Dad was quick to educate me on your history with the marauders when he discovered you being my head of house. He wasn't about to leave his son defenseless against his school-yard enemy." Severus grimaced at that, hardly perceivable though it was. "I'm well aware of the animosity between yourself and the male figures of my family. Equally aware of your past friendship with my mother as well."

"Yes, but did Sirius tell you that Lily and I grew up as neighbors? Did he tell you I was the one who told her about magic?" Here Severus fought hard to keep not only the outrage but the heart-break from seeping into his voice. Evan could hear it anyway; Aunt Krissy had taught him well in reading what others wished to keep hidden. Though he was still greatly considered an amateur when it came to reading those closer to his own age he was quite adept at reading the adults around him. Severus Snape had been in love with Evan's mother. It was plain as day across the man's face, and it easily explained why he hated James Potter the way he had.

"You loved her." The choking noise the older wizard made in response was all the conformation Evan needed. It also explained _why_ the man would've sworn an oath to protect the son of his childhood bully, and Evan was under no illusion that his fathers and their friends were anything other than self-righteous bullies. At least his dad had gotten the chance to grow up. "Hmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you then. Another life placed on your shoulders as it were."

Severus was unable to stop himself from leaning forward in his chair just so. The boy had a talent for keeping those around him on their toes. "Bellatrix Black and Bellatrix Lestrange aren't the same two people, you know." Confusion must've shown on the grown man's features, for the child chuckled. "It was a marriage contract that forced the Black's wild-child to submit her will entirely to her husband. Stronger even than the imperious, and _unfortunately_ legal." Here Evan snarled in an alarming display of ferocity for an eleven-year-old. "Rodulphus Lestrange was always a bastard, or so I've been told. The damn purist couldn't even wait until the wedding to force himself on her, already breaking one of the conditions of the contract and making her unable to bare children. It wasn't so hard to confirm all she did under the name Lestrange was Rodulphus's control once we had that piece of evidence."

"I see." Severus barely managed to force those words past his thin lips with the way the world seemed to be tilting around him. He was starting to think these conversations with Evan were actually rather bad for his health. He was going to suffer a heart-attack at this rate!

"Aunt Bella helped raise me after Dad dissolved her marriage, using his authority as Lord Black to do so." At this point, Severus could name three figures of the Black family he recognized that Evan had admitted to living with; Sirius, Bellatrix, and Alphard Black. With those three raising him it was a wonder the boy turned out sane at all. He was beginning to wonder if everyone who bared the name Noir was originally a Black (it was the French variant of the name so that thought wasn't so much of a stretch).

"The whole school knows of your relation to Daniel, Elizabeth, and Bonnie. Where they also raised by your _adoptive_ father and aunt?" Evan just gave the older man a blank stare for his bluntness before raising his brow expectantly. Severus heaved a small sigh before quickly running over his own secrets in his head. What would appear as enough collateral damage without revealing too much? "Were you perhaps aware that I was the one who told Dumbledore that the Dark Lord had chosen to target your family?" A half-truth, but hopefully enough.

"I was not." Evan sounded displeased in his lack of this knowledge but only narrowed his eyes further, knowing in his gut there was more to the story, but willing to divulge enough to sate the older wizard's curiosity for now. "Bonnie is Papa Al's biological granddaughter. Izzy and Danny are his biological great-great niece and nephew respectively. Papa Al was disowned from the Black family for marrying an American witch whom they deemed as no more than trash. Unfortunately for them, they never realized that the Bennetts are one of the Thirteen Magic families of power over in the states. Dad reinstated Papa Al, but he decided to keep his wife's last name instead." Severus nodded, clearly understanding the man's desire to keep the obviously more important name, at least in America.

"Thirteen Magic families of power?" At Snape's question Evan chuckled, more than willing to divulge this information for free as it held no consequences for him.

"The Thirteen Families are families that either rose to power due to a political connection, the President's family always holds an honorary slot until the next election, or due to pure magical power. There are the Bennetts (which the Noirs are considered a branch of), the Dunns, the Toups, the Hathcocks (those three are closely allied so no one really messes with them), the Chaissons, the Laveaus (those two are also closely allied). That makes seven," Evan was counting off on his fingers as he tried to mull over the other families. "Then there's the Mikaelson family, the Dubois, the Clares, the LaRues, the Parkers, and lastly the Sayres (the founding family of Ilvermorny). Now, there's no particular order of power so alliances are where the real power lie. Most of the families are too full of themselves to have lasting allies though, the triad (as the others call them) and the Chaissons/Laveaus only managed that through marrying their heirs."

"Well," Snape paused to look down at his watch in a clearly dismissal manner (knowing he had gotten all he would out of the boy this night), "it seems I've kept you much longer than intended. You best be headed to bed lest your worry you little friends." Evan rolled his eyes but swept out of the office all the same. Severus was left to wonder when the boy had had the time to master such a move, it had taken him _months_ of storming out of Dumbledore's office before he himself had perfected it.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

Bonnie enjoyed her time at Hogwarts. She enjoyed going to _class_ to learn more about magic. She enjoyed being able to skip on down to the massive library for research when she came across something she didn't understand. More than anything, she liked being a part of something bigger than herself.

As much as she liked studying magic at Hogwarts, though, she missed her family back home. Having Evan, Danny, and Izzy at school with her helped, but she still missed Grams and Papa every day. They were her foundations growing up, as her dad was a well-known workaholic. The few weeks after a holiday break were always the worst for Bonnie, because she had a fresh reminder in her head of how good it was to be home.

She also missed her friends, even though Bonnie and Elena were going through a rough patch right now. It was Caroline she really missed, and she was worried for the girl too. She knew how lonely that huge house could feel when everyone was at work or school. She remembered before she got her letter to Hogwarts, Grams and Papa babysitting all the kids while the adults went to work. Auntie Bella was the only one who'd take off for extended periods of time to stay with the kids when their grandparents needed a break.

It was in that moment Bonnie remembered her new and improved walkie talkies. Shifting through her bag she found the altered electronics under a bag of owl treats. Double checking the device was powered she gave the in-com a few taps, releasing a high-pitched beeping on the other end. She did it a few more times before deciding the others were asleep and changed for bed. Just as she was getting ready to crawl into her own bed her device gave a high beep.

" _Bonnie is that you? Over_." The Bennett witch nearly squealed in excitement as she lurched for the walkie talkie, knocking a few books off her bedside table in the process.

"Bonnie reporting. Caroline is that you? Over." The mocha skinned witch bounced on her bed in her enthusiasm to talk to her best friend. Luckily the Hufflepuff dormitories were set up a bit differently than others. There was one large shared common room that split off into numerous apartments. Each apartment had three bedrooms, a common room, and a bathroom. Bonnie was currently sharing a complex with Izzy and a fourth year named Cedric Diggory.

" _Oh-em-gee! Bonnie! It's so great to hear from you! I found out that Aunt Andy is really cool. What have you been up too?"_ Bonnie laughed at the cheerful blonde, a full-blown grin splitting her face as an image of Caroline bouncing around on the other end filled her mind.

"Classes, mostly. I signed up for a care of animals course to help fend off the boredom. Who knows, maybe I'll become a veterinarian." She loved working with the animals and creatures. Maybe she could consider being a vet in both the magical and muggle world. It would probably pay well if she agreed to make house calls.

_"Oooh! Lucky! I'd love to work with horses! Maybe we can become vets together! Anything interesting happen in England?"_

"Scotland, actually, and not really. The care class was meant for third years (that's like eighth graders) so the fact I'm allowed in the class at all is pretty big. Biggest gossip of the school actually." At least as far as nonmagical related gossip went, and most of the hype had died down during first term.

 _"Mr. Sam probably pulled some strings, right? Well if the classes are boring at least tell me the boys are hot! All the hot boys here have a thing for Elena, so no boyfriend for me."_ Bonnie burst into giggles before actually thinking for a moment.

"Most of the hot guys aren't in my grade. There's Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Dean Thomas in Evan's year. Cormac McLaggen in second year. Fred and George in third. Oh, and hottie Mchottie, Cedric Diggory in fourth! The rest are fairly average or off limits. I don't really look at the upper years since they can be pretty intimidating."

 _"Oh wow, you have a full buffet of hot guys to drool over! I'm so jealous! Why can't I go to school in Scotland?"_ Caroline whined, sounding completely and utterly pathetic without even trying.

"On the bright side, Evan tends to make attractive friends. As his new sister you get your pick of the crowd! Besides, I have it on good authority you and George hit it off more than a little at the ball. Am I going to be seeing red haired blue eyed babies in the future?" A shriek on the other end nearly busted Bonnie's ear drum, a loud thumping following the sound. "Are you ok? You fell off the bed again, didn't you?" Mumbles and shuffling were her only answers for a few minutes until Caroline stopped sulking.

_"I'm going to get you for that one, just you wait! I only just started my cycle thank you very much!"_

_"_ Really? I got mine last year. Dad was a wreck, he kept running around screaming he wasn't ready for this. It was actually pretty funny. Papa Al and Grams ended up knocking him out so she could explain everything to me. How did your mom take it?" Bonnie could clearly remember her father crying it was the end of the world and that his little girl was growing up too fast. She was only twelve, geez.

 _"Oh, I didn't tell her. Aunt Andy was the one who found me. Mom's been working so much, I've just been spending time with Evan's aunts. Andy makes the best cookies. Did you know chocolate tastes better when on your cycle?"_ Bonnie had to laugh at that last bit, as it was pretty much true in her experiences too.

"They're your aunt's now too. Even if things don't work out with Uncle Sam and Miss Liz, we're still family now. Evan's not gonna give up his new sister that easy. And you should try chocolate covered strawberries. Andy makes the best!" The girls spent a few more hours gossiping over little things before finally turning in for bed, as they both had school in the morning. Bonnie went to sleep that night with her heart a lot lighter than it had been since her return to Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

The next few weeks passed swiftly for the Black Lotus Coven. They agreed to hold a meeting every three weeks to discuss anything of importance that came up, and to decide what to do about the philosopher's stone. After long hours of debating it was decided the best protector of the stone was Bonnie, much to her surprise. She was a powerful witch in her own right, even with her limited knowledge, but more importantly she was strictly American. Her diplomatic immunity in magical affairs just might prove to be the edge they needed.

Izzy and Evan used a few spells and enchantments from the Noir family Grimiore to alter the stone's physical properties without changing its internal properties. In the end the stone was shrunk to the same size as a silver dollar, wrapped in thin gold wire, and made to hang on an unbreakable gold chain as a pendant. Bonnie thought the art work was beautiful, and had absolutely no problem making the necklace a permanent part of her wardrobe, normally tucking it in her sweater or shirt.

Routines picked up again, classes, studying, and sports for the few of their group who could play. Fred and George had made the Gryffindor team as beaters earlier in the year just like Bonnie had for Hufflepuff and Izzy was selected as Keeper once again. There was talk amongst the younger years of arranging a mock quidditch game between first years. Madam Hooch was approached and that upcoming Saturday had two teams between the first years, boys versus girls. The quidditch captains loved the idea of getting to scope out some early talent so didn't complain overly much.

Danny played seeker for the first-year boys. Both Noir cousins new Evan was the better player, but Evan decided it was Danny's time to shine. Ron Weasley ended up as the keeper for the boy's team. Evan and a Hufflepuff named Justin Finch-Fletchley ended up as the beaters which left Blaise, Gryffindors Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan as the chasers. Lisa Turpin volunteered as the seeker for the girl's team. Hufflepuffs Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Slytherin Tracy Davis joined as chasers. Parvati and Padma Patil joined the team as beaters. Evan clearly remembered Fred and George making comments about pride and fellow twins.

The game ended up being a big hit. Half the school came down to watch and Madam Hooch was more than happy to start the game off after going over the rules and regulations of Quidditch for anyone not too familiar. The match went on much longer than expected, a full five hours before Danny finally caught the snitch. In the end the girls had won by twenty points, allowing the castle's female population full bragging rights (not that they really needed it).

While the upper years and staff gloated over the girls winning the first years enjoyed an after party set up in the great hall by the house elves. Everyone was invited and the children mingled freely, throwing house rivalries and blood prejudice out the window in favor of a chance to relax from their studies.

Not everyone was happy with this development of course. Dumbledore, for one, was silently fuming as his carefully laid plans to isolate the darkest families from the rest of society began crumbling so easily. The members of some such families were equally angry to find those of similar stations to themselves mingling with whom they believed to be their lessors. Crabbe and Goyle were two such students, and they were quick to taunt and bully any Slytherins who were caught laughing or joking with _any_ muggleborns, no matter their house.

It was when the terrible duo started to push Theo around for talking with Hermione that things got really heated. Evan was quick to appear at the boy's side with his wand raised and aimed between Crabbe's eyes.

"Leave them alone! Theo and Hermione are under my protection. Touch them and you answer to me!" A small crowd had started to form around the kids and Snape began to make his way over.

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do pip-squeak? Are you gonna tell your rich daddy on us? This is Britain you bloody yank! Purebloods rule here, not you mudblood scum!" A few gasps rang out through the crowd. Dumbledore observed the mayhem from his seat at the head table, quite pleased his hard work dividing the houses hadn't gone to complete waste. So long as the Slytherins were isolated from the rest of the school then the majority of the enemy base were unable to spread as easily to the other houses and were, therefore, easier to keep track of.

"First off, I'm a half-blood. Secondly, I'm glad I'm not some inbred mutt who can barely rub two brain cells together. Any children you have are likely to be squibs because that's what happens when you marry your cousins, you produce deformed children. Thirdly, I don't need to run to my dad when I can just kick your ass right here. You forget, I _am_ a yank. I'm quite proud to be American. I've been raised to fight both magicals and muggles. I don't even need a wand to take you down!" A few half-bloods and muggleborns cheered Evan on while the teachers and prefects murmured their disapproval.

"Why you, filthy piece of trash!" Crabbe lunged forward at the much smaller boy who merely took a sharp step to the left, causing Crabbe to miss entirely. The obese boy turned and lunged again, this time Evan stuck his foot out after sidestepping and Crabbe managed to trip himself over the extended appendage. The crowd laughed and Goyle sent a wild hex at his housemate while the smaller boy was too distracted to duck. The sickly violet spell just clipped Evan's shoulder and the younger boy went down like a sack of potatoes, clutching his throat as his lips slowly turned blue.

Snape was at his side in a moment, paralyzing the two offenders and casting diagnostic charms on his youngest student all at once. Flitwick quickly sent his goat Patronus to track down Madam Pomphrey in hopes she wasn't too far away. Snape was unable to identify the spell, but his scans revealed a blocked had formed in Evan's trachea preventing him from getting any precious air.

" ** _Anapneo!_** " A large round stone shot itself out of the young slytherin's throat and Evan gave a huge heave of air before slumping against his professor. The crowd cheered for the potions professor, easily parting to allow their mediwitch to check on the boy for any lasting damage. While his throat would be sore for a while he would live with little to no lasting damage. Dumbledore found himself quite surprised with the disappointment that filled him at the young Noir's survival.

"E-evan? Are you okay?" It was Theo who knelt by his weakened savior. The slightly older dark haired boy was pale and teary eyed, not even noticing as the other clan members and staff shooed away the crowd of students to a far more reasonable distance. Evan gave the boy a weak smile and nodded his head as it still rested against his professor's shoulder. He was actually quite comfortable and much too exhausted to move at the moment. Probably due to oxygen deprivation.

"T-tired." His throat also hurt something fierce, but he wasn't about to advertise that little tidbit. Snape seemed to catch on anyway though. When the man stood he quickly scooped the small child into his arms, fully intent to carry him to the hospital wing so Madam Pomphrey could properly look after him. Then he was going to assign Crabbe and Goyle two weeks' detention each scrubbing out cauldrons with tooth brushes.

Evan tried to fight is at first, but quickly realized he was too tired to fight (much less walk the whole way on his own). The only thing on the mind of Evan's cousins was how funny and black-mail perfect Evan looked being carried princess-style. There was no way in Hell they were going to let the small boy live it down, especially since his attacker in question wasn't even particularly skilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES
> 
> Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir
> 
> Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir
> 
> Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir
> 
> Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir
> 
> Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir
> 
> Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir
> 
> Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony
> 
> Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony


	17. Drawing Lines

Embarrassment flooded Evan when he recalled his public humiliation involving the two-on-one fight with Crabbe and Goyle. The Noir heir was more than capable of going against an average adult wizard in a one-on-one duel. With this knowledge in the back of his mind, Evan found himself dreading facing the rest of his year-mates.

Madam Pomphrey had decided to keep the small boy overnight, fearing any unseen damage. This had the added advantage of allowing Evan to analyze his mistakes uninterrupted but also allowed him to worry over his homecoming. He still couldn't believe he had allowed himself to get cursed with his back turned. Aunt Bella was going to paint him black and blue in combat training when he finally returned home for the summer. If he was lucky she'd merely agreed to up the level of his training to where he'd either be ready to take on a single aurora or two average wizards.

Until then he needed a temporary sparring partner at school. How could he ever expect to improve if he never practiced? Professor Flitwick was a well-known master duelist in decades passed, _and_ he had already proven himself to be trustworthy, so maybe he would be willing to train Evan. Maybe Evan would simply open a dueling club. He'd need a second sponsor for that, though. That would require him taking a closer look into the personal skills and histories of the professors in order to find any suitable matches.

"Brooding doesn't suit you, Mr. Noir," the smooth baritone of his head of house startled Evan from his thoughts. Snape had drawn back the flimsy white curtains surrounding Evan's lumpy hospital bed. He clearly intended to escort the smallest of his snakes back to his dorm, most likely on Pomphrey's orders.

"Not brooding. Analyzing what I did wrong that resulted in my previous injury and making plans to prevent future occurrences." Evan found himself growing fond of his stoic professor, most likely to do with how quickly the war-worn man came to his aide.

"I see," Snape paused, helping the boy to his feet and transfiguring his hospital pajamas into a basic black robe. "And what, pray tell, have you thought up thus far?" Severus was curious to hear the boy's thoughts, as he hadn't personally met an eleven-year-old who could duel two of their classmates at once. The Noir heir was obviously being hard on himself, and the surly Potions Master wanted to know why.

"I was too cocky, too sure of my skills. I need to be more aware of my surroundings and not let my anger and pride control me." All good points, one's Severus was surprised the boy admitted too. "I need to step up my training. I plan to have Aunt Bella and Dad train me in two on one combat this summer. In the meantime, I hope to start up a dueling club." The dark-haired duo exited the hospital wing, quickly and easily making their way down to the dungeons.

"A dueling club? There was one during my school days. Who do you have in mind for sponsors?" The idea had more merit than Severus was willing to admit, especially with a war once again brewing in the wings. He himself had been one of the more skilled members of the last dueling club, that is before Dumbledore disbanded it.

"Flitwick as a first. I've heard his skill is truly terrifying. I'm not sure about the second, though. It would have to be someone able to keep up with him." The odd pair paused outside the common room entrance, allowing Evan to prepare his reaction to what was likely to be yet another public humiliation one way or another.

"Perhaps, _Professor_ Flitwick will know of someone."

"Of course, that's assuming he'll agree. I think I have bigger concerns for the moment," Evan paused to take a deep breath, "Namely, salvaging my reputation." Snape raised a patronizing brow and signaled for his student to go first, after whispering the up to date password.

Absolute silence greeted the duo upon entrance, and it appeared the entire house had gathered for a meeting of some sort. Snape gripped Evans shoulder a bit harshly and dumped him into a comfortable armchair next to the fireplace. The potions master then turned sharply in front of the olive-green flames to sweep his students with a seething glare.

"It seems I have neglected my duties," the students began to huddle closer together as if to shield themselves from their head of houses rage. "Prefect Harkness!" said sixth year stumbled before the dour man.

"Y-yes, sir!"

"List the three laws of Slytherin."

"Yes, s-sir!" The boy took a deep breath, "Family, house, politics. The only thing that comes before your housemates is your family." Evan sat up a bit straighter, he had clearly been defending Theo. "Rely on shadows. Never attack where you can be seen." Evan had never actually drawn his wand, merely evading the other two boys. "Lastly, all inner house conflicts are to be resolved in-house. To the rest of the school, we present a united front." The terrified prefect slowly melted back into the crowd at Snape's nod.

"Correct. Now," Here the glowering man paused to sweep the crowd with his fuming gaze. "Can someone tell me, who exactly has managed to break all three laws?" Murmurs unsettled the crowd before a small first year stepped forward. The light blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and artistically cherub features belonged to the young Greengrass heiress.

"Crabbe and Goyle chose to put politics before house. They attacked a housemate in front of the entire school." Her voice was sweet and high, though not enough to agitate the ears.

"Five points to Greengrass for _following_ the laws. Ten points to Noir for defending a housemate from assault. Goyle and Crabbe will be serving three weeks' worth of detentions with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forrest. Something is killing our unicorns and you will find out what." The last part was full of dark promises if the two boys failed in their mission, and they squirmed beneath the icy gaze. "Our laws _will_ be obeyed or the next to fall out of line will be removed from Slytherin. I do not wish to be the first head since Salazar to revoke a sorting, so do not push me. Dismissed!" At Snape's sharp warning the students quickly fled either to their dorms or out into the hallway to escape his ire.

"Thank you, Professor," Evan called softly before returning to his own dorm, intent on showering off the stench of Hospital Wing and putting some real clothes on. Blaise and Theo had beaten him there, though the younger snake wasn't surprised in the least. The youngest Noir ignored their stares in favor of blissful blistering hot water and his 'Irish Spring' scent body wash. Madam Pomphrey was kind enough to not keep him for observation over the whole weekend, which was really good considering the smell of the antiseptics she cleaned with was already giving him a headache.

It was Sunday, so instead of dressing in another stuffy uniform, Evan slipped on his favored gray-washed jeans, a black tee, and a comfortable green jumper. It was still early enough in the day for the boy to enjoy a few hours before lunch, which was a blessing as Hospital food sucked, magical or not. As Evan excited the bathroom he slipped on his white converse and black trench coat before making his way outside.

Blaise and Theo were quick to follow, and though Evan saw the Italian raise an eye at his muggle wear the dark boy politely kept his mouth shut. The journey up to the surface was short and pleasantly quite, but Theo kept fiddling with his sleeves and both his friends knew he needed to get something off his chest.

"Out with it," Evan finally managed when the boys were seated in the courtyard beneath the largest tree.

"I just," the oldest snake shook his head, "I don't understand why you did it. Why fight for me? You were hurt!" At Theo's declaration, Blaise and Evan exchanged meaningful glances. It was obvious not only to them but the whole of their housemates why Evan had done what he did, and that was without the added knowledge of the three boys belonging to a coven together.

"Theo, would you defend me if was the one being attacked?"

"Of course!" The Nott heir didn't even stop to consider the question, but at his companions' blatant stares his face turned Weasley red. "But you've already done so much for me! I have nothing to give in return!" Stressful tears threatened to spill from the boy's light green eyes.

"Theo, you are my coven, my brother in magic. I expect nothing of you but to return the favor if the situations are ever reversed. We are family, and we look out for each other." The soft, half smile that lit up Evan's face as he pulled the taller boy into his into a quick embrace struck a chord with Theo. He had finally found a home, it may be very far from where he lived, but it was a home none the less.

"Thank you," his voice was choked with emotions he dare not name, but still Theo offered his own watery smile in return. Evan not only healed his scars, but he had offered a proper home for the summer, and now went so far as to protect and defend him from bullies. Sure, it was originally Hermione who was threatened, but that didn't lessen the impact in Theo's eyes.

* * *

**_BLACK DIARIES_ **

* * *

The house was unnerving in its quiet, almost stifling with its absence of noise, when Liz finally got home. Her boots clicked against the hardwood floor, the echo filling the silence with an eerie tone. She had yet to get used to living in Blackwell, but even she knew the boarding house was always buzzing with life.

Slowly, the weary blonde made her way to the bedroom she shared with her new fiancé. Light danced beneath the door, and it put her at ease that at least someone was home. The door swung open on well-oiled hinges until it rested against the wall. Crimson flames danced in the hearth, the only light in the shadowed room.

"Sam?" her voice carried softly across the way.

"In here!" She turned towards the bathroom where barely a flicker of light was visible. Following the sound of his voice, she paused in the doorway as warmth flooded her chest in such a rush that tears gathered in her eyes.

"What's all this?" she asked the man perched on the marble sink counter, firelight from nearly a hundred tea – tree candles casting a soft glow about the small space. Beside her tall, dark, and handsome fiancé sat a bucket of ice with a chilled bottle of her favorite red wine.

"You've been working so hard lately, I thought you deserved a chance to relax," Liz had to admit the iron-claw, bubbled – filled bath looked most inviting.

"What about you? Don't you need a break?"

"Liz, love, I work for myself. I can take a break whenever I want. You are sheriff. How often do you get to just relax and enjoy yourself?" He was right. Being sheriff was so much harder than she thought it would be, and not in the way she expected. She was forced to sit at a desk most of the day completing stack after stack of paperwork. She was a woman of action, and all the mundane grunt work drained her. "Trust me, love, you need this more than you think you do." She couldn't find it within herself to argue, so she just nodded her head dumbly.

Sam slipped off the counter, his bare feet not making a single sound against the cool tile floor. He knelt at her feet, her hands catching on his shoulders, and slowly unlaced both her boots.

"Sam, I can-"

"Let me, I want to take care of you." His smile was soft, it was the same one he gave her in the morning before pouring her a cup of coffee. The same smile he gave her when he kissed her goodbye in the mornings and welcomed her home in the evenings. In the face of that heartwarming smile, she caved in, granting him with a soft nod. His hands were gentle but firm when he swiftly pulled off her shoes then socks. Goosebumps covered her as the cold surface of the floor met the heat of her flesh.

Sam stood, his lips pressed gently against her forehead, as he unlatched her belt. The sound of the leather slipping free of the cotton sending a shiver down her spine. Sex was not a foreign concept for the couple, but as stormy gray eyes clashed with crystal blue she couldn't help the anticipation building. While their couplings had always held a fiery passion, this was slow and all-consuming embers taking more and more oxygen with each intake.

Each item of clothing he relinquished her of was removed slowly, sensuously, and it was quickly driving her mad with desire. The warm, reverent kisses he pressed to her exposed flesh stole her very breath away without repent. Eventually, Liz stood bare before him, the candle light appearing as a soft glow on her pale skin. Liquid silver eyes poured over her body, drinking her in as if he was a man dying of thirst and she a cool drink of water. Another shiver danced up her spine, tingling her every nerve on its way up.

"Sam," her voice was more of a breath, but he heard it all the same. His hand was fire against her lower back, sending pleasant tingles through her nerves as he guided her over to the still steaming bath. A gasp escaped her as the extreme heat caressed her skin, quickly turning into a moan as she sank into the bubbly bath. Liz hadn't even completely submerged herself into tears water when a cool glass was pressed into her hand. The wine was sweet yet sharp as it slid down her throat, exactly how she liked it.

"Mmm, would you like a taste?" she asked before taking another sip. This one she held in her mouth, rolling it around on her tongue before Sam kissed her deeply. He swallowed a mouthful of the warmed up sweet wine before allowing his tongue to flick out and clean both their lips.

"Delicious," a cheeky grin, "the wines pretty good too." Sparkling laughter filled the air, lighting up both silver and blue eyes.

"Join me," it was more of a plea than a question. Sam was nothing if not dramatic, she knew this from the beginning, so when he switched on a previously unseen radio she couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter egged her fiancé on, and the charismatic man began giving his soon-to-be wife a dramatized strip tease while terribly lip-syncing along to an obscure blues song. Liz was torn between laughing her ass off and being terribly aroused. After finishing off her glass she decided to give in to both.

"More wine?" Sam was completely bare now as he refilled her glass, only the world's cheekiest grin to hide any insecurities. He had to catch the glass as Liz slipped under the bubbles in her laughing fit.

"God, I love you," Liz grinned, a multitude of bubbles covering her face as she resurfaced.

"I would hope so, I only spoil those I love," Sam pressed his cool lips to her fevered ones in a breath of fiery passion, and it was as if the oxygen had finally reached her lungs. Everything was always so clear when he kissed her. The world around them stopped moving outside their small oasis.

Liz was hyper-aware of every movement of Sam's body, even with her eyes closed and his tongue battling hers for dominance. She felt as he climbed into the tub with her, a hiss escaping his lips as the hot water stung his flesh. Without hesitation, his arms hooked beneath her legs, lifting her up so he could spin them into a more comfortable position. Sam relaxed back against the rim of the tub, with Liz curled up on his chest.

A sweet sigh left her lips as Sam gathered the shampoo from a nearby shelf and began massaging it into her scalp. He continued to wash her hair and then her body, his hands maybe lingering in certain places longer than others. By the time, he was done he had worked his lover into a mess, and she returned the favor. Smaller hands wondered over harder planes and edges, a mischievous grin dancing across her lips. Two could play that game.

Careful she was, to remain just out of his reach as she showered him with the same attentions he gave her. Soon they were both too wound up, the water had turned cool, and the bubbles nearly gone. A quick lurch and water splashed on the floor, but neither could find it within themselves to care. Towels were forgone and two soaked bodies finally, _finally,_ made it to the bed. He had planned it all out so carefully and he had yet to even get to his favorite part, but that was life.

It was more than two bodies coming together, it was two hearts that had finally found their equals. Heat, sweat, a few stray bubbles from a bath long forgotten but much enjoyed, all tangled in crimson sheets. Thin fingers gripping raven black hair hard enough to sting, and being reciprocated with the loveliest of symphonies in return. Passion was meant with equal passion in a blistering inferno again and again and again until it died much too quickly. Smoldering embers were left in its wake.

Slowly, and with a few twinges of regret, Sam extracted himself from his future wife. The soft moan that left her plump pink lips sent tingles in all the right places. A sense of masculine pride filled him as he observed the ecstasy-filled mess he had made of the strongest woman he knew. A low chuckle left his lips, slipping out before he could stop it, and she whined in response.

"Shh, you'll enjoy what comes next, I promise," Sam muttered as he pulled a vial of coconut oil from the bedside table. His hands firmly traversing the planes of her toned back before she could so much as twitch. He was right, of course. Liz heavily enjoyed the massage, the way his hands kneaded all the right places and ghosted over the rest in a blaze of heat. Already she could feel her desire awakening again, and she knew it was going to be a long night that they would both enjoy.

* * *

_**BLACK DIARIES** _

* * *

few weeks passed since the rift in the snake pit, and all but the most stuck up pureblood-supremists were siding with Evan Noir. Word got around that the littlest snake had put the Slytherins in a new light. No longer were Muggleborns being scorned by the snake house, and it made a difference. The silent Muggleborns and muggle-raised within Salazar's house came public, and they were welcomed wholeheartedly by the rest of the school. It may not seem like much to outsiders, but that was a full fourth of Slytherin and the snakes noticed.

Halfbloods were easily welcomed next, as they were considered the lucky ones who knew both worlds. Eventually the friendlier purebloods were even approached cautiously. The students of Hogwarts were slowly beginning to see the prejudice of Slytherin for what it was, stupid and uncalled for. The only snakes who did not enjoy the new perspective were those of the traditionally dark houses and those whose families had sided with Voldemort in the last war, which was surprisingly few.

The first years were all exempt from negative light, except Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to make it their duty to be seen as bumbling little Death Eater wannabes. Now, there were a few throughout each of the other three houses that fought this change. Most of them were fifth years and up, but a few of the younger years were vocal enough to make their year mate's uncomfortable. Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan were the only younger year Gryffindors in this group.

Ronald was the ringleader of the first years, though he was wise enough to avoid pointing fingers at the coven. Evan suspected this had something to do with his Twins and spiders. It was well enough he didn't, because the members of the coven had become very popular with the four heads of houses and a few other professors as well for their work effort and positive attitudes.

It was the older instigators that were the real problem, however, like Marcus Flint. He was a fifth year and the coach of the Slytherin Quidditch team, which meant he had a small following of Slytherin purebloods who thought they were better than everyone else. A particularly annoying example was in the end of March, while everyone was gathered in the hall for a late Saturday lunch.

The coven had chosen to sit at the Hufflepuff table once again, mostly because the company was much more inviting. Since it was the weekend, and nearing the end of the school year, the dress code was pretty much ignored at this point. Everyone had gotten used to the Noir cousins dressing in their comfortable muggle wear during the in-school breaks, and they even ignored when the Muggleborns of the group chose to do the same. Conflict arose when Fred and George decided to wear some of the new clothes the Noir bought for them for Christmas. The matching outfits were simple enough; faded jeans that had been dyed burgundy, black button-down shirts, grey and white striped jumpers, and their newest grey boots. The problem was, everyone could tell the clothes were much more expensive than anything a Weasley had been able to afford, and they very nearly matched the youngest Noir's style. It was clear where the clothes came from.

The Twins were using the opportunity to publicly claim they were a part of the Noir clan, but not everyone took it that way. Evan was just proud his Twins had liked the clothes he picked out for them enough to wear them.

"Finally managed to snag a sorry sod to pay for your things, Weasley?" Flint sneered on his way over to the Slytherin table. Fred's face went impossibly red, while George's fists clenched tight enough to turn a blaring white. When Flint saw he had actually gotten to the infallible twins his sneer turned into a down right snarl. "I suppose you're going to marry one of them to escape your family's poverty? I bet you're already making plans to move in!" Fred had to grab his twin to stop George from decking the arrogant Slytherin in the face.

"That reminds me, you two are coming back to the estate for the summer, right? Auntie would be beside herself if you refused. She's already made up your rooms." Evan asked nonchalantly as he popped a slice of apple in his mouth, slicing away another piece with his dagger with more dramatic flare than strictly necessary. Where had he gotten the dagger from? "Theo already agreed he's coming, and I happen to know my sister would be most disappointed if you didn't show."

"Careful, Noir. You'll end up with the whole Weasley clan at this rate!" Flint flashed his crooked teeth in a display that would make a werewolf proud.

"As much as we'd have the room, I prefer not to invite strangers into my home," Here Evan sliced his apple a bit too aggressively and handed the piece to Fred. "Honestly, I'm jealous really. Danny and I are nearly outnumbered as it stands. We need more guys in the house." The Ravenclaw in question gave a snicker and a nod of his head. His cousin had a point, and the Twins were better company than most of the school.

"Mum won't let us stay the whole summer, and she'll want to meet you." The coven was merely ignoring Flint at this rate, and that seemed to infuriate the teen more than anything else.

"Maybe you can stay at the Burrow sometime this summer? You can just Floo home when you want." Fred looked both excited and nervous by the idea. On the one side he really wanted Evan to meet the rest of his family, but on the other he was worried his little lord would disapprove. Evan's family just seemed so perfect, even with their dysfunctions. Theirs was a family with love and acceptance unlike he had ever seen. Growing up, he had always been told that no one was more loving than the Weasleys, but he thought that a lie. On more than one occasion he and his twin had been exposed to her more unaccepting side, the side that ignored them when they weren't perfect or causing trouble. There were times when the twins felt they had been completely ignored, and that's why they had delved so deep into the world of mischief and pranks.

How many times had their family treated them as a single entity? Their teachers and schoolmates did it too. But not Evan. That was why he had so easily earned their loyalty. He saw them as two separate people that shared an inseparable bond.

Fred was energy come alive, where George was the rock in the midst of the storm. Fred was weak to emotional pain, where George was weak to pains of pride. They were two separate people, and before Evan no one acknowledged that. After so many years of being treated as one, they had almost begun to believe it. If it wasn't for the tiny Noir they would have. They owned him their identities, and he seemed content with their faith and loyalty.

He was their savior, and so quickly he had come to mean everything to them. If it came down to it, Fred knew who he would side with. A glance to his left told him George was thinking the same.

"Finally returned to the land of the living?" Evan smirked, pushing a whole plate of sliced apples towards his twins. Flint was gone and Danny was looking at them in concern. Just how long had he been zoned out?

"Don't let him get to you. You're already a part of the family, blood be damned. You've even got the papers to prove it!" Danny clapped Fred on the back and offered the older boy a genuine smile. The tension dissipated from George's frame, and Fred forced himself to relax. If Evan wasn't bothered by what Flint said then why should they be?

"Just ignore him, idiots like that just enjoy getting a rise out of you. They thrive on your pain," Bonnie's little piece of wisdom did a lot more to ease the anxiety welling inside Fred, and he could see his twin rolling his eyes. "There are people like that no matter were you go. I had to tell Caroline the same thing a million times before she believed me. I can only hope you two aren't as thick." The small jibe was enough to crack a laugh from the older twin, but both Evan and George narrowed their eyes at the implications.

"Who's been bullying my sister?" It came out damn near as a snarl, and it surprised the others just how quickly Evan had latched onto Caroline. It really shouldn't though, considering family was everything to the boy.

"Just some idiots picking on her for Mr. Forbes being gay. She said it stopped when her mom became sheriff," Bonnie's hands were raised defensively, but even Izzy was leaning down the table for more details.

"Those idiots better hope I don't find out who they are. I've been meaning to try out a few of the moves Auntie taught me, and they would make perfect practice." Emerald eyes were narrowed so dark they appeared nearly black, and a chill went down Bonnie's spine. If she didn't share his anger she would actually fear for the poor sods who were stupid enough to pick on Caroline. At least they had let up in light of recent events, or so Caroline told her.

"I'll pass that along."

* * *

**THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES**

Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir

Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir

Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir

Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir

Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir

Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir

Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony

Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony


	18. Not So Unexpected Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I had owned either Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter I wouldn't be busting my ass working while in college.
> 
> Warning!: Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Reasonable!Sirius, Sane!Bellatrix, Good!Narcissa, MerlinianWitch!Hufflepuff!Bonnie, Slytherin!Harry, Ravenclaw!Draco, NAMECHANGE!, MAJOR AU, mentions of Wiccan magic
> 
> Pairings: Andy X Tim, Al X Shelia, Charlie Weasley X Izzy, Danny X Elena (one-sided), George X Caroline, Sam X Liz
> 
> NON-Pairings (under no circumstance will these characters be a couple): Anyone who shares a last name, the Tonks/ Bennetts/ Blacks will not be mixing further, Bella X Rodolphus (divorced), Chrissy (Narcissa) X Lucious (divorced), Caroline X Evan
> 
> A/N: So it has been almost literally forever since I've updated and I heavily apologize. I'm not going to bore you all with the list of reasons why this continuously got put off, but I will strive to update more regularly in the future! Also, Danny got a hell of a surprise this chapter and so did I! Never expected the story to take that turn but it did.

Bonnie had been more than willing to tell Caroline about Evan's reaction to the blonde getting bullied, and both girls expressed their shock at his defensiveness. It wasn't so much a surprise about Evan defending family, as it was that he already considered Caroline to be family. Even so, the tweens chattered well into the night, so late that Bonnie slept through breakfast the next morning. Thank the Ancestors it was a Saturday.

When the young Bennett witch finally roused herself from bed she was met with a summons to go visit her head of house, Pomona Sprout. Bonnie was particularly fond of the herbologist, and so was more curious than concerned about the upcoming meeting.

Sprout's office was little more than a homely sitting room with a writing desk pushed into one corner. Upon entering, Bonnie was ushered over next to the roaring fireplace and made to sit on one of the two incredibly comfortable suede leather lazy boy's. It made sense that out of all the Head's of Houses that Pomona would be the one with the closest sense to the present times. She was also the one closest to her students.

"Thank you for joining me, Bonnie dear." Pomona set up a tea tray on the small table station between their chairs before taking her own seat. "Don't worry love, not in any trouble I'm aware of." She said that last bit with a wink and Bonnie couldn't help but let out a few giggles in return. The room seemed to brighten up with the sound and put the younger female more at ease.

"Not that I don't enjoy tea with you Professor, because I do, but why am I here?" Bonnie sipped happily on her offered holiday Chai tea. The Head of Hufflepuff had remembered her favorite.

"I'm just checking in to make sure this past year hasn't been too rough." Here Pomona served herself before leaning back in her cozy chair, "I seem to recall quite a bit of excitement this past fall. Is it true you took part in a Samhain ritual?" Bonnie just grinned back and dipped her head slightly.

"Yes, it was quite wonderful. I was upset I'd missed my family's celebrations last year, but Evan managed to organize one right here at Hogwarts! It was so lovely too. Professor Flitwick was there with us, as a chaperone of course." Bonnie leaned forward in her seat and offered a knowing smirk before she stage-whispered, "But I have a feeling he'll want to participate in next year's celebrations."

"Well, I'm glad the homesickness has worn off then. I know how close you are to your family. Did you enjoy your Yule Break?" Pomona was only mildly surprised Bonnie's family was one that still practiced the old ways. Her grandfather was a Black after all, and her grandmother a Wiccan. It made sense they would raise their children with the Olde traditions.

"It was a blast! Evan had invited his twins over, the Gryffindors Fred and George Weasley. We got to show them the Muggle town we live in and our Muggle friends." Pomona smiled when she heard that before a slight smirk twitched the edges of her lips.

"Evan's twins?" Bonnie blushed at her slip but nodded all the same.

"Yes, at the beginning of the year they pledged their loyalty to him. Now they go to Evan before conducting any of their pranks, and sometimes they even ask him for targets." It was true, such an inquiry landed every student with color-changing hair one day. It was quite amusing to watch. Izzy hadn't even taken the potion but was seen with a multitude of colors in her hair that day. Bonnie secretly suspected Evan made that request so Izzy would be allowed to express herself more.

"Merlin save us! That must be why the pranks were more widely spread this year." Pomona found herself grinning in her own amusement.

"Oh yes! It was Evan's idea to slip a particular potion to the Gryffindor Quidditch team before their last match. The one that made them all roar like lions when they tried to talk." Bonnie was grinning from ear to ear and practically bouncing in her seat. The scene the red clad students made was one she would treasure.

"I certainly recall that one! Funnily enough, they ended up winning that match, even if their seeker is rubbish. I heard Mr. Wood is still mad at Charlie Weasley for leaving a year early."

"You have no idea! He even wrote him a howler according to the twins!"

"Did he really?" Pomona couldn't hold back a chuckle, "Certainly takes Quidditch too seriously, that one." She was only half joking, as the student in question was more than mildly obsessed with the game. "On a more serious note," she smiled down at one of her favorite students, even though she'd never say it aloud.

"Yes, ma'am?" Bonnie was still smiling happily, after their little gossiping hour she was still comfortable enough not to squirm under the change of tone.

"I just want to check again that you are willing and ready to skip fourth year. It'll be difficult you know." She was more than worried that Bonnie's family was pushing her too hard, but the young witch's confident smile eased some of her worries.

"Oh, I'll be fine! This year's work has been too easy anyway. I did tell you I was ahead of my peers." A slight blush at her bold statement before she continued, "Besides, it's my choice really. And I really want to be able to join my best friends Caroline and Elena in Muggle high school."

"You've mentioned that before, but I just want to make sure you're aware you'll have to past the fourth year's end of course exams next September. I know you're also continuing your Muggle studies on the side and I don't want you to get overwhelmed."

"Thank you, Professor," Bonnie offered the sweetest of smiles with a touch of sadness, "But I can handle it. Still, thank you for caring." In truth, Pomona was the closest thing Bonnie had to a mother, and she would truly be sorry to say goodbye when the time came.

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

"Mr. Noir! Daniel!" A cheery voice stopped the young wizard mid step, pausing his return from the darkest corners of the library. The blond Noir had just spent the evening combing through the library, looking for some last minute study material.

"Professor? How may I help you?" Danny turned on his heel to face his favorite professor, struggling to keep his load of nearly a dozen books within his arms. More than a few he chose merely because the topic peeked his interest.

"Here, let me help with that!" A swish of Filius Flitwick's wand had Danny's books flying out of his arms to hover gently at his side. "Come along Mr. Noir, I've been meaning to speak with you." With the student's books held hostage, Danny had no choice but to follow the tiny professor, a smile lingering on his face. With no hesitation, Danny followed his Head of House past the Ravenclaw Tower entrance to Flitwick's teacher's quarters. He was surprised they weren't using his office, and the younger wizard was immediately on edge.

The portrait swung open with a swish of the tiny professor's wand and allowed them entrance into a surprisingly warm sitting room. The sitting room was done up in shades of rich mahogany, cherry, and oak with navy blue finishings. A writing desk sat next to a roaring fire with bookshelves taking up every inch of available wall space. A large, rounded, navy blue rug sat squarely in the middle of the room; along its edges were various wingback chairs and end tables. It surprisingly reminded Danny of home, though Blackwell sported more greens than blues.

"Right over here should do!" Filius flicked his wand to lead the books over to an end table and sat on a nearby chair. Danny followed his example, back straight as a rod and grey eyes sharp with caution. "No need to be so tense, Mr. Noir. I just wanted to know how you've been settling this year and if you still wish to skip your second year." Danny relaxed a little at his professor's words, but not much.

"I admit I was really anxious coming here," the boy spoke in a hushed tone, nearly a whisper. "I had considered accepting my invitation to Ilvermorny instead, but my cousins all go here. I didn't want to be alone." Bonnie and Evan had also received invitations to Ilvermorny, but Izzy didn't. Bonnie followed Izzy, while Evan and Danny just wanted to stick with family. "The work is fairly easy here. Even Transfiguration barely presents a challenge."

"Easy? Well, you certainly ended up in the right house if you think so. Many students find Transfiguration to be the hardest subject taught here." Flitwick was observing every twitch the boy made, every nuance of his wording. He wanted to know if his student spoke the truth or if he was being pressured into the arrangement. Danny gave an easy shrug before relenting.

"Transfiguration is a piece of cake compared to Potions," His pale face turning bright red in his embarrassment. "I still don't understand why I'm struggling with Potions when I can easily make them at home. My mom is a mediwitch! I've had to help her make Potions since I was little." While Flitwick was relieved to have broken some ground with his young student, he now held concern for that certainly was out of the ordinary.

"Is it, perhaps, the quality of your ingredients that's different?"

"No," a shake of his head to confirm his answer, "Mum taught me how to use even the poorest ingredients. I don't know what's wrong." Here Danny seemed to get really frustrated, for his attention was now on his fists instead of the professor.

"Is there  _nothing_  interfering with your potions?" Flitwick was confused by his student's sudden ire, but he too understood the  _need_  to understand.

Danny was quiet for a moment further, when suddenly his fists clenched even tighter. His knuckles were white in the fire light, and his neck corded as he clenched his jaw firmly shut. A shake of pale blond hair and a harsh exhalation of air led to his body unwinding dramatically. He draped himself against the chair, allowing it to fully take his weight while his open hands lay limp at his sides. Small half moon cuts could be seen if the professor tilted his head just right. Noticing this attention, Danny sighed even more heavily.

"It's Professor Snape." At Flitwick's raised brow Danny elaborated, "He makes me nervous. It's like I'm an interesting bug and he wants to know what makes me tick! Whenever he starts hovering over my work table I just lose focus on the potion and concentrate  _so hard_  on not meeting his eye." Danny was tense again, his hands shaking in anger at himself. "I can't believe I'd allow dislike for a teacher to sabotage my grades! And worse was I didn't even realize"

"Yes, I imagine that the fear of your  _godfather_  discovering who you are is enough to scare anyone to the point it's hard to focus." Danny's head snapped up sharply at Flitwick's words, his eyes unusually wide in genuine fear. "No need to worry, Mr. _Noir_. I've known for the better part of the year, and I have no intention of exposing your  _true_  identity." Flitwick rushed to assure his student. After all, he had no desire to set the child even more on edge. No, he wanted to set himself up as someone Daniel (or  _Draco)_  could come to with  _any_  concern.

"How? _Why_?" Danny's voice cracked at the end, but even as his eyes began to brim with tears he refused to drop his stare. He was so afraid he would miss something vital, something that could save him and his mother if he looked away for even a moment.

"Your description has been posted  _everywhere_. Your father has been looking for you for the better part of seven years," Flitwick noted how Danny flinched at the word 'father', but held back his comment, _for now_. "I've redirected the staff's attentions whenever someone has gotten the inkling, but I want a very good reason for withholding such important information from my colleagues." He could see Danny shiver and the gulp of breath the boy took to steady himself. When he was ready he continued to stare his professor in the eye.

"Mum made a run for it when I was four. The lord of her family dissolved her marriage contract on account of spousal abuse. Mum feared Father would turn his negative attentions towards me." Danny had to force the words out through his teeth, it hurt to reveal so much. Everyone back in Mystic Falls already knew the story, but they also knew his mother. They knew she wasn't a damsel in distress, and that she was, in fact, one of the strongest women in town. Her work as a call-home doctor helped greatly with that image.

"Well," Flitwick had to swallow to get words to escape his dry throat, "I'd say that's a very good reason to hide." A  _very_  good reason. Lucius Malfoy was suspected of having been a Death Eater, and within He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner circle. Rumor had it he paid off the minister to say he had been under the Imperious curse. "But he won't stop looking for his heir, you know. If he dies that leaves you as Lord Malfoy. He probably wants to meet you and assess you to determine whether he should disown you and let one of his bastards claim the title."

"He has bastards?" Danny was more than a little alarmed to learn he may or may not have half-siblings running around somewhere.

"Yes, this may come as a shock," No freaking kidding, "But publicly Lucius Malfoy has two bastards. One son and one daughter. Twins, in fact." Flitwick was mildly amused at the fish-out-of-water impression Danny was doing. "Yes, Octavius and Azrael Carrow. If I'm not mistaken they belong to Alecto Carrow. She only narrowly escaped Azkaban herself, most likely your father's bidding. Her own twin is in prison, however. If rumor speaks true, she's made herself and the bastards at home in Malfoy Manor." Flitwick had done some snooping when he first confirmed his suspicions about  _Daniel Noir_.

"I can't believe it," Danny gasped, sinking further into his chair and holding his head in his hands. He was a big brother! And he never knew! He wondered if his mother knew, or if she even bothered to keep an eye on his father after all these years.

"Yes well, you best be careful. They're only two years younger than yourself. So, you'll be seeing them at Hogwarts before you graduate." That was Flitwick's true concern. If the younger Carrow twins got word that Danny was heir Malfoy, there was no telling what the children of two known Death Eaters would do. There was no telling if they had decided to follow in their parents' footsteps, and if so how far they would go to achieve the power they were raised so close too.

After all this, Danny only had two words to sum up this entire experience.

"Well, _damn_."

* * *

_**Black Diaries** _

* * *

Evan sat calmly lounging in the Slytherin common room with Blaise and Theo, the trio were busting some last minute studying before finals kicked off next week. A groan from his left caused a small smirk before Evan snatched the textbook from the Italian to quickly read over what was causing his ire.

"I just don't get why we need to know how to turn a mouse into a button!" Blaise groaned, his hands tugging his tie off for him to throw on the table in frustration.

"Just imagine you've snuck in some place you're not supposed to be and the rat could give away your location. A button couldn't do that." Theo chimed, not even looking up from his Astronomy text. It was hard for him to keep all the stars straight, they were just white lights in the sky as far as he was concerned.

"Blaise," Evan chuckled before handing the book back over. "It's a building block. If you can change a rat to a button you can eventually change something more dangerous..." Evan trailed off for a moment before his eyes caught on Pansy Parkinson and her little gang bullying Tracy Davis. It looked like this wasn't the first time something like this had happened either. "Eventually you'll be able to turn a rapid pug into a rug." Blaise snorted at the mental image of a carpet with Pansy's face.

"What did you say?!" Parkinson snapped, her dark eyes glaring holes into Evan within seconds. Apparently, he wasn't the first to make the Pansy-pug connection.

"Where do you get off on bullying?" Evan had risen to his feet and quickly strode around the low table he had previously been studying at. Tracy Davis was shaking while she stared back and forth between Pansy and himself. A glance around the common room revealed a few upperclassmen engrossed with their own last minute studying, but otherwise, the common room was fairly empty.

"What's a half-blood to you anyway Noir?" Pansy spat, Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe flanking her sides menacingly.

"I am a half-blood! And I'll be damned before I allow one of my peers to get bullied because her grandparents didn't believe in incest!" Evan could hear Theo and Blaise choking on their laughter behind him (which was ironic since they both were purebloods), and while the younger years didn't understand the older ones had all collectively turned their attention to the youngest snake.

"Shut up! You stupid Yank! You don't know anything about us good British witches!" Pansy spat; her face a blotchy shade of red. Her security trolls all nodding along without a thought in their own heads. Evan rolled his eyes, unable to bear it.

"Yes, I'm a yank, and proud of it! But you're the stupid one if you forgot my grandpa is Alphard Black. Which means I know all about you and your disgusting good British witches and wizards." Now the few upperclassmen that had been minding their own business turned to listen in as well.

"Well, he was disowned! So it's not like he matters anyway! I heard he married a muggle!" Pansy crooned to the crowd. Tracy had used Evan as a distraction and had bounded to her and Greengrass's dorm. Blaise and Theo were now both standing on either side of Evan, ready to defend in case a fight was to break out.

"Wow, you really are stupid!" Evan gave his darkest grin, "My grandma is far from a muggle! In fact, she's the matriarch of one of the strongest magical lines in the States! But, since most good British witches are so far in the past you wouldn't know about that. You wouldn't know that Bonnie Bennett is next in line to one of the thirteen most powerful families of the States. That's why Papa Al didn't care when he got disowned for running away with a yank. Because that just meant he could take her name."

"What's that got to do with anything?!" Pansy shrieked, stamping her foot in a childish manner that had more students subconsciously siding with Evan.

"Oh, you know. Just that out of all thirteen of the most powerful families in the States, which by the way are ranked by magical power and not just political power and money, not a single one is pureblood." And the whispers spread through the few upperclassmen, causing Pansy to whip around and realize they had created quite an audience. "All the families are considered half-bloods by Britain's definition. Which just goes to show that a little new blood is good for the line."

"I've never heard of the 'families of power'!" Her argument was crumbling around her and she knew it. The whispers of the upperclassmen egging on the dark doubts in the back of her head. The ones that voiced that maybe -just maybe- her parents were wrong.

"I'm not surprised. The majority of Magical Britain is so far in the dark ages you're positively medieval."

"Hey!" Blaise poked Evan in the ribs, maybe a little harder than intended.

"Hush you!" Evan waved the dark skinned wizard off, "You're not even British. You're Italian! And they'll never learn if they don't recognize their mistakes."

"Evan, you're in dangerous territory." Theo prodded gently, his voice only just heard over the low buzz of the crowd.

"Theo," Evan spun to face the older raven, "Just breathing is dangerous territory in the presence of bigots. I'm not about to back down from what I know just because it upsets someone." And he wasn't. He was raised to stand up for what he believed in, and he knew the animosity between the 'classes' was going to be the ruin of Britain. "This 'keeping the bloodlines pure' shit is what's killing the magic in Britain. Haven't any of you noticed how very few witches and wizards there are here?! In the US there's at least one magical family for every small town and village. There's at least ten for every big city!"

"That's ridiculous! There's no way there are that many magicals! The Muggle would have noticed!" One of the upperclassmen cut in. Evan didn't recognize him, but he knew he was on the Quidditch team with Flint.

"They do notice. Most just shrug it off as superstition or a weird fad. But we have whole cities that are known hubs of magic! Cities like New Orleans, Los Angeles, New York. And the muggles just shrug and call us weird and go on with their lives." It was true. Even the people of Mystic Falls knew the Bennetts were witches, though they didn't know about the rest of the family. Most just rolled their eyes, but the founding families knew.

"Not to mention Britain could fit in Texas, let alone compare to the rest of the US," Theo added without thought, causing Evan to snort.

Dude, the UK can fit inside Oregon! And about seven of the UK can fit inside Alaska. So compare that magical population." Having grown up in the US, Evan was a little defensive of his home.

"Now you're just lying!" Pansy sneered, finally believing she had the upper hand. There was just no possible way Britain was so small.

"While he is being a bit fanciful, Mr. Noir is correct in that the square kilometers that make up Alaska are seven times that of Great Britain's." A slow drawling voice cut in before Evan could make another biting remark about Parkinson's intelligence. The youngest Slytherin turned to spot professor Snape, who could have very well have been standing in that dark alcove from the beginning and Evan could've never noticed.

"But sir," Evan turned his wit towards the older wizard, "Even you must have noticed the increase of squibs and subsequently muggleborns. The only countries with these problems are those that subscribe to pureblood propaganda, like magical Britain, Russia, and Japan."

"Let's tackle progression another day, Mr. Noir," Snape swept out of the alcove and headed towards the door before he made a dramatic turn and pinned Evan under his onyx stare. "A word, in my office." Evan rolled his eyes at the theatrics but wave Blaise and Theo off while he followed his Head of House. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Theo collecting his study material for him to take back to the dorm. That boy was acting unusually grateful.

The walk to Snape's office was short and silent, to which the professor ushered his youngest student to take a seat. Evan quickly claimed the comfier of the two visitor chairs available (he only knew which was which due to how many visits he had already made to this office throughout the year). Severus must've noticed the action, for a small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. Evan dare say the man was laughing mentally.

"So what's on your mind today, professor?" the younger openly smirked and lounged sideways in his chair. A raised brow was his first answer before the dower professor spoke.

"I've been told I must verbally confirm your wishes to skip your second year." Straight to the point at least. It seemed Evan was rubbing off on the man.

"Yes. Dad and Aunt Bella will be tutoring Danny and me over the summer, so we'll be ready to take the second year's finals come September." Evan shrugged, it was of no consequence as it was public knowledge. "We'll also be maintaining our Muggle homeschooling. That way we'll graduate from high school at their same time as our peers."

"With so much studying you mustn't have too much time for leisure." Snape started scrawling something onto a parchment, and Evan noticed them man still had a stack of essays to grade.

"It's all about time organization," Evan smirked at an inside joke and allowed his head to lull back over the side of the armrest. Snape looked up briefly to take in their boy's sprawled out appearance and wondered for a moment just how he could fit let alone be comfortable in such a position. Children were weird.

"Something I'm sure your aunt handles," Snape drawled without thinking, starteling a snort from the boy. He hadn't meant to say that bit out loud, but Evan was nodding his agreement with a silly little grin on his face.

"Yeah, only person worse than Dad at keeping time would be his fiancé." Evan laughed to himself as he imagined Aunt Bella scolding both his Dad and Ms. Liz for losing track of time.

"His fiancé?" Snape's head snapped up and he stared at Evan in confusion and a bit of disgust. "I pity any woman he manages to trap."

"I don't know, Miss Liz can handle herself. I've seen her put him in his place a few times already. Must come naturally, since she's the sheriff and all." Evan shrugged nonchalantly and hid his smirk when Snape balked at the idea. It took the man a minute to clear his face, then his throat for good measure.

"Regardless of your dad's ridiculous love life, we have other matters to discuss." It was best Severus redirected the conversation onto a safer route before the boy really did give him a heart attack or worse, put images of Sirius acting lovey-dovey in his head. A shudder.

"Like what?" Evan swung around to straighten in his chair with a move much too graceful for an eleven-year-old.

"Like I need to know which electives you plan to take next year. Or did you forget you get to chose at least two new classes along with your normal course work?"

"Hmm," Evan tapped a finger to his chin while he thought about it. "Ancient Runes of course," that was one Grams said was highly important with upper-level Wiccan magic. "Care of Magical Creatures? And perhaps Arithmancy." Yes, that could work. Arithmancy was the first step in warding, with Evan just liked animals. Three classes should be okay. Not to much to overload, he hoped.

"Very well," Snape sighed and waved the boy out of his office. Evan grinned and left with a skip in his step, just to annoy the professor. Severus found himself rolling his eyes in his empty office at the image the boy gave off. Maybe the brat wasn't so bad after all. Merlin knew he had a sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BLACK FAMILY'S NEW NAMES
> 
> Sirius Orion Black- Samuel Alphard Noir
> 
> Harry James Potter- Evan James Noir
> 
> Narcissa Virgo Malfoy nee Black- Kristine Charlotte Noir
> 
> Andromeda Tonks nee Black- Andrea Renee Ebony nee Noir
> 
> Bellatrix Aaden LeStrange nee Black- Isabella Evelyn Noir
> 
> Draco Lucious Malfoy- Daniel Lucifer Noir
> 
> Nymphadora Tonks- Elizabeth Nicole Ebony
> 
> Theodore Edward Tonks - Timothy Phillip Ebony


End file.
